Small List
by MontyTheDog
Summary: Kensi's never had much luck in her past with guys. Now that she's officially dating the one man in her life that means everything to her, she doesn't want anything to change what they have, even if it means hiding a major secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

Nerves jittered in Kensi's stomach. Of course, as of about a week ago, it could be something other than nervous energy causing Kensi to feel like she had butterflies in her stomach.

It got worse when she was around Deeks. She hated keeping secrets from him, but she definitely couldn't tell him this secret. Not yet. _Hopefully, not ever._

She shook her head to clear away negative thoughts. It wasn't like she could hide this forever. She actually couldn't hide this much longer, as much as she hated it.

She almost sighed at how much the truth sucked but caught herself just in time. God forbid she sigh in front of Deeks. God, he was a persistent pain in the ass sometimes. A pain in the ass she loved, but an annoying one nonetheless.

And that's exactly why she couldn't tell him. She loved him. A lot. She didn't want that to change. What if he didn't feel the same way about her if she told him? They weren't even married, for God's sake. Granted, they'd been together for nine months, but still. Would it even be different if they had already tied the knot? Would he change his mind and decide a baby was just not on his agenda and up and leave?

Kensi bit her lip nervously, hating how antsy all of this rejection filled thinking was making her.

"Kens, what's up? You're acting weird."

Damn him and his attentiveness. Only he could pick up on something as subtle as an innocent (okay, maybe not so innocent) lip bite.

"_Me_ acting weird? You sure _I'm_ the one that's acting weird? Maybe _you're_ the one who's acting weird."

"Okay, you never go all reverse psychology on me unless something's bugging you. Either that or you're horny. Which is totally understandable being in the car with _moi_."

Kensi gave him her best, "You wish" glare.

"What, just a glare? No "You think I'm horny now, just wait until after a few mojitos?" Wow. You must be really torn up about something."

Kensi's heart sped up. "Wait, we're going to a bar?" How was she going to explain she couldn't drink if that was the venue of their little mystery date?

"No, but I do have champagne in the back. Not until after the main event. I want you completely sober for this."

Curiosity bubbled up inside her as she wondered what he had planned. His mystery dates were usually pretty nice, at least in her book. Maybe she was easy to please, but roller skating at her favorite rink and bowling with Deeks was her definition of a good time. Especially if there was alcohol involved. So far, her favorite surprise date was horseback riding and dinner at the best restaurant in towns afterwards. Let's just say, Deeks got an extra big _Thank you_ that night.

"Wow, this must be pretty good if you don't need me completely inebriated to impress me."

"Hey!" Deeks exclaimed indignantly. "We have fun sober! Remember last New Year's with the team? You were kind of sober."

"_Remember? _How can you _remember _anything? Last thing I remember was puking my guts out into a toilet during the middle of the night."

"Actually, during the middle of the night we were doing _other _things," Deeks reminded her with a smirk. A stupid, twisted, totally to die for smirk that she couldn't get enough of.

"That's probably why I was puking."

Deeks sucked in a breath, feigning pain. "Kens. Ouch. That hurt. I think I'm bleeding, right here." He poked his index finger into the left half of his chest.

"Can you kiss it and make it better?" Deeks asked, throwing in his most impressive puppy dog look for good measure. The one that made Kensi's heart melt like butter.

"Maybe later, if you behave," Kensi said sweetly with a not-so-innocent grin.

"Okay, Kensi, we're here. Close your eyes," Deeks said, smiling.

"Close my eyes? Maybe I should call Callen and tell him you were the last person I was with incase I don't show up for work in the morning."

Deeks sighed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"There's a hard way?"

"It involves a blindfold. Just saying," Deeks enlightened, nonchalantly reaching into his pocket.

"Fine, fine. I'll close my eyes." Kensi squeezed her mismatched brown eyes shut, hoping he would drop it and let her go wherever blindfold free.

No such luck.

Deeks shrugged, revealing a purple handkerchief he'd conjured from his pocket. "I changed my mind. Blindfold sounds like more fun."

Kensi laughed despite herself. "This better be pretty damn special, Deeks. I don't appreciate being blindfolded."

"Oh, wah-wah. Just to let you know, this is _very_ important," he informed Kensi, placing the bandana-like handkerchief over her eyes.

"Very mature."

"I'll be right back, Fern," He said, tying off the knot. "Just let me grab something from the trunk. Don't miss me too much."

Kensi rolled her eyes, but remembered a second too late he couldn't see it because of the damned handkerchief.

"I'm rolling my eyes right now."

"Ooo, somebodies got an attitude. I like it."

"Get your crap, Deeks."

He shut the door with a chortle, leaving Kensi alone to her thoughts. It actually wasn't too hard not to think about the "b" word if she pushed it to the back of her mind. She wondered how long she could keep this up.

Before she could contemplate any longer, Deeks was opening the door and reaching for her hand. "Follow me, m'lady."

"Like I have a choice."

"Well I could drop you off at some crack house and tell you not to take off your blindfold until you couldn't hear me anymore. But that wouldn't make me very nice, now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't. But it would be nice to know where we're headed."

"You'll figure it out soon enough. And if you really _really _want to know where we're headed, you _are_ an investigator. Investigate."

Kensi tried to focus on her surroundings, but she found it hard to concentrate on anything but Deeks warm hand in hers. And the little flutters traveling through her abdomen occasionally.

_Don't think about the "b" word. Don't think about the "b" word._

"Well, judging by the smell this definitely isn't a crack house. And are those waves crashing?" Kensi smiled triumphantly. "So much for a surprise. We're at the ocean."

"Kudos to you, Kens. And before you ask, no you can't take off the blindfold yet."

"Speaking of the blindfold, why do you have a purple handkerchief?"

"I bought it especially for you," Deeks said with a smile she didn't need her eyes to see.

"I'm flattered. Can I take it off now?"

"No- actually, yes. One, two- don't peak- three! Whala!"

"Oh my God, Deeks, it's- it's-," Kensi couldn't even finish her sentence.

In front of her lay a picnic blanket complete with a basket full of homemade food, two wine glasses full of some type of clear liquid, candles, and finished off with a breathtaking view of the ocean, which glistened orange under the setting sun.

"It's perfect, Deeks." It seemed kind of lame, considering how amazing everything was at that very moment.

Except for that tiny little ripple making its way through the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly, the full force of everything she was doing hit her like a meteorite crashing into earth. The guilt she felt for keeping their baby a secret from Deeks. The anxiousness of what that word, baby, really meant. The worry she felt because at that moment she knew that she had to tell Deeks, and she couldn't wait any longer, no matter how much she wanted to. And it was so damn unfair because she had no power over the way he reacted, no control at all. And she hated being out of control.

"Deeks, I have to tell you something," Kensi blurted out.

"Wait, Kens. I have to tell you something, too."

"I can't wait any longer, Deeks," Kensi said anxiously, becoming more nervous as each moment slipped by.

Before she could say anything else, Deeks was crouched on one knee with his baby blue eyes pouring into her brown ones.

"Neither can I," Deeks replied softly, smiling. He gently took her hand in his.

"Kensi Marie Blye, you are the most beautiful, amazing, stubborn, kickass women I know. You make me laugh more than anybody in the world. Just seeing you smile makes me smile. You could kick my ass anytime you wanted, which is hot. Sometimes I may need a good ass kicking, and as long as you're delivering it, I'm happy. I want you to be around to put me in my place whenever I may need it for as long as I live. If you say yes, I promise I'll protect you for the rest of your life. You're the only girl I can imagine waking up to every morning. I'll also make pancakes even _you _can approve of every morning.

"I love you Kensi. Will you pretty please with a cherry on top marry me?"

Kensi's heart stopped for a few seconds as she stared into his placid blue eyes. She looked at the beautiful golden horizon, searching it for answers. A little twitch in her stomach gave her the push she needed, basically whispering into her ear "Now or never."

She felt a tear escape down her face as she looked back at Deeks. She didn't even care. Here was this man, full of love and admiration for something like _her?_ Something that kept life changing secrets from the person she loved?

Kensi opened her mouth to talk, but it was completely dry. She felt like a fish out of water.

She searched his azure irises for something, anything, but only found love. And slight disappointment. "Wow, Kens. Way to leave me hanging. Here, will this change your mind?"

From his pocket he produced a small black felt box which he opened to reveal the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen in her life. It consisted of a silver band embedded with tiny diamonds and one mediocre sized diamond smack dab in the middle. It sparkled with the setting sun, casting dazzling rays on the ebony square it sat on.

"Kens, do you want to marry me or not?" Deeks asked, defeat in his tone.

Kensi stared at him for a good three seconds longer, an internal battle raging through her head.

"Deeks," She was flat out bawling now, but she didn't give a shit. All she cared about was the ring that Deeks held, the man who held the ring, and yes, the tiny little quiver in the pit of her tummy.

She got down on both of her knees so she could embrace Deeks, who held her close to his chest.

"Shh, Kens, it's okay. Calm down, sweetie. I know, I should've never asked. Shh…"

Kensi pulled away from his chest abruptly. "No Deeks, it's not that. It's-it's not that. Deeks, I want to marry you."

Oh dear God, she wanted to marry him. But would he want to marry her after he found out about her little dilemma?

"You do?" The relief was evident in his voice and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before it was replaced with concern. "Than what's the matter, baby?"

_Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. _

"Deeks," Kensi started, looking into his eyes with an expression of pure seriousness and worry etched onto her face. Her voice cracked with tears once again as she began to talk.

"You have to promise me you will love me _no matter what._ Okay?"

Deeks looked confused, but took her hand anyways. "Of course I will, Kens. Now tell me what's up."

_What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me- us? What if this child has to grow up without a father? What will I possibly do without him, if he does leave? How can I be a single parent if I can't even be a mother with him around?_

She sighed. _Now's as good a time as any, I guess_. "Deeks, I'm two and a half months pregnant."

**I felt like some fanfiction. Reviews would be nice XOXO- Cierra**


	2. Chapter 2

_She sighed. "Deeks, I'm two and a half months pregnant."_

Deeks eyes grew wide. "Wh- what?"

Kensi felt dread growing in her gut. She placed her head in her hands, needing to break eye contact. She was afraid what she might find in those baby blues.

"Please don't make me say it again," Kensi begged, a sense of dismay and anxiety washing over her.

"Wh- how long have you known? I-I thought you were on the pill. You- you're not? What?"

Kensi peered up from her hands for a few seconds, taking Deeks in. "I've known since last Sunday. I _am _on the pill, but remember when I caught that stomach bug? I couldn't take both of the pills at the same time."

Deeks raked a hand through his hair, obviously confused. Kensi couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the little black box he had laid to the side and slid the ring on her left ring finger.

"Ha ha! You're stuck with me now."

"Kens…"

She exhaled, sliding the ring off of her finger. Now her ring finger seemed oddly bare, like it was missing something. And it was. That ring belonged there. She knew it.

"Look, Deeks," Tears were pooling in her unique brown eyes, escaping over the edge of her lids and making tracks on her cheeks. "I-I understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I just- I don't want this baby to grow up without its dad around, and I- I want you around. Please Deeks."

Deeks looked even more confused, if that was possible. "Kens, I would never. I mean, like how could you even think I would just…" He paused, a storm raging through his azure eyes, "Just leave? I could never do that, Kens."

Deeks cradled her face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears. "I love you too much to do anything like that."

Kensi inhaled sharply, letting a sob escape as she fell into his arms once again. He stroked her back slowly, rubbing small circles into her shoulder blades until she calmed down.

"I just wish you would've told me sooner, Kens," Deeks admitted softly, disappointment creeping into his voice.

"I know. I am so sorry, Deeks. It killed me that I couldn't tell you."

Deeks stroked her hair gently, trying to keep her calm. This was not how he imagined the day going _at all._

"Why couldn't you tell me, sweet cheeks? You can tell me anything."

Kensi shuddered, hating how selfish she sounded. "I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way about me."

Deeks just pulled her tighter to his chest and kissed her hair. "Nothing could change the way I feel about you. Nothing. Understand?"

Kensi nodded slowly, looking up into his beautiful irises, usually so tranquil but now laced with fear. She gently raised her lips to touch his, savoring the warmth. Somehow, he adjusted her body to where she lay on her back. He was on his knees, a hand on each side of her waist, placing a long embrace on her lips with his.

It was so easy for Kensi to get caught up in the moment with him. To let her worries go and cast them into a lake of forgetfulness. At that moment, a baby was the last thing on her mind.

It was hard to tell how much time passed. It could have been seconds, could have been hours. But eventually he pulled away from Kensi, only to lie down on his back and join her. The first stars of the night were making an appearance and the sun looked like a tiny sliver of cantaloupe over the horizon made up of crashing waves.

He picked up the little black box and removed the ring, smiling that stupid smirk that made her heart skip a beat. _Damn him and his pretty blue eyes. _

"So, is that a yes?"

Kensi blushed. She silently thanked God for the dimming light that would make it hard for him to see. It was scary what Deeks could make her body do, and she hated and loved him for it.

"Well, that depends," Kensi began leisurely. She laced her fingers with Deeks, smiling as she felt a warm sensation flutter through her stomach. She laid his hand over her abdomen, gently placing it palm down over her silky purple shirt. "I'm kind of a package deal."

Deeks smiled, exposing his white teeth that sparkled even in the darkening light. "Think we can handle a little Deeks running around?"

Kensi rolled her eyes, even though he probably couldn't see. "I don't know about two of you. Maybe if he takes after me."

Deeks raised an eyebrow. "So we're having a boy now? What if it's a girl?"

Kensi shrugged, laying her head on Deeks' chest. "Mothers intuition. Plus, I've always wanted a boy first."

Deeks started to stroke her hair softly. "I bet you twenty bucks it's a girl. Call it Father Daughter E.S.P."

"What if you call him a girl for nine months?"

"Well," Deeks gently slid the ring on her left ring finger, loving how perfect it looked. "I guess I'll have my whole life to make it up to him."

Kensi smiled, loving what that implied. "Guess so, if you're sticking around."

Deeks kissed her cheek. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "Who would've known Marty Deeks actually has taste in jewelry?"

"Is that supposed to be some sort of twisted complement?"

Kensi laughed. "Something like that. If I were you, I'd take what I can get. You've seen how I am not pregnant, just wait until you get the full force of hormone crazed Kensi. I have a feeling it will be like "that time of the month" times ten."

"Too late to take back that ring?"

"Yep, it's mine now."

Kensi paused, turning to look him in the eyes. "Deeks, it really is beautiful. You did good, for once."

"There's another one of those twisted complements."

"Remember what I said about-"

Deeks cut her off. "Taking what I can get. Gotcha."

It had been one of the best nights of his life, regardless of Kensi's little surprise. They had ended up eating the food, but had discarded the champagne, because apparently if Kensi couldn't drink he wasn't allowed to either.

His favorite part of the night had been gazing at the stars, pointing out constellations to each other. Apparently, (according to Kensi, anyways) Hetty had her own constellation, just south of the Lyra. She had said, "Look, its Hetty going ninja bad ass on some golf balls."

She was even crazier pregnant.

_Pregnant. Pregnant. _

It still hadn't hit him.

He slowly untangled his body from Kensi's, reaching for his boxers and pulling them on. He really wouldn't even bother with them if it weren't for the slim chance somebody actually was out at four in the morning. No need for some innocent elderly neighbors to see a half crazy man streaking before the sun came up, like some Magic Mike scene gone wrong.

He glanced over at Kensi before he pulled open the glass doors to the balcony. She was beautiful. Hell, she was always beautiful. But lying there, tangled in _his _sheets, resting on _his _bed, carrying _his _child, there was something almost magical about her.

He shut the door as quietly as he could, trying not to wake Kensi. Talk about ninja bad ass. Even in her sleep, she was one hundred percent aware of the world around her. Maybe she subconsciously let herself slip a little when she was with him. Maybe, somewhere deep down, she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

The terrace was deserted and seemed to welcome him. He needed a little alone time right now. Thinking time. A thinking snack wouldn't be too bad either…

He was not risking waking Kensi up to sneak a snack. She could be vicious if she was woken unwillingly. And who knows how bad pregnant Kensi could be…

There was that "p" word again.

He leaned against the railing of the veranda, needing the support. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. Someone was going to call him "daddy". Someone who wasn't Kensi was going to cuddle up on his chest and fall asleep. Someone was going to cry for him when she got a boo boo, and ask Daddy to kiss it and make it better. Someone was going to love him unconditionally, because she had to. Because he was her Daddy.

Deeks rakes a hand through his hair, remembering the horrible experiences he'd had with his father. At that moment, he realized he had no idea what he was going to do. Sure, kids loved him. Surely his own child would love him? But she shouldn't, because he has no idea what he will be doing.

How could he? His father had been a sorry SOB who mistreated not only him, but his mother.

Deeks shuddered, wondering how sick somebody had to be to harm their wife. He could never imagine hurting Kensi or putting her in harm's way. He would never be able to live with himself if something happened to her, especially if it was his fault.

And he knew at that very moment he would be a good dad. A dad that took care of his child. A dad totally unlike his own.

He glanced back at Kensi, knowing that somehow, they would figure this out.

**I already have the gender picked out and only a ton of persuasive reviews are going to change my mind. Here, start voting on names! If you guys have any suggestions, the list could grow, depending how much I like your ideas. Whatever has the most votes when it's time for Kensi to pop the baby out will be the name. Here's the lists:  
Girls: Boys:  
Chelsie Logan  
Beth Evan  
Becca (Rebecca) Cody  
Cassidy Isaac  
Aubrey Zachary (Zach)  
Loura ** **Tyler  
Amber Noah**

**I won't be able to update for a while, considering I'll be out of town until Saturday. Hopefully I'll have a lot of reviews waiting for me when I get back! XOXO- Cierra**

**P.S. Now that I have a more developed story line and you guys seem to like this story, I'll add to the description. XOXO- Cierra (for real this time )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, Deeks. Sam and Callen."

It took a minute for Deeks to catch on to what Kensi was implying, but when he did his eyes grew wide.

"Shit."

"I hope this is the only kid you want because they're going to castrate you."

"Finding out I'm marrying their baby sister and knocked her up in one day? I'm screwed. Just tell Hetty I'm sick."

Kensi sat down the hair dryer and ran a brush through her hair. "Not happening. You're definitely not making me do it."

"Do you wantme to be able to attend the birth of our child or not?"

Kensi sighed, pulling her brown locks into a ponytail as she did so.

"How about we invite them over after work? Break it to them easy after they've had a few beers?"

Deeks shook his head, checking the clock on the wall as he left the bathroom to get changed. "No way. We have to do it in public, that way they can't kill me."

Kensi left her towel hanging on the bathroom door knob as she joined Deeks, grabbing a pair of jeans and a long white sleeved t-shirt to change into.

"Oh, they can kill you. They'll just have witnesses."

Deeks moaned. "Please don't make me go."

"Sorry. You'll be missing enough time when he's born."

"_She._"

"Whatever. You ready?"

Deeks shook his head no.

"C'mon Deeks. Please?"

"Sorry. I don't want to die."

"Fine then," Kensi said with a smirk. "I guess I'll just tell the team about that beauty pageant you were in when you were seven."

Deeks eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't…"

"But I would. Now come on."

Deeks and Kensi walked into the gym, dressed and ready to work out.

"Hey Kensi. Deeks," Callen greeted in his normal steely way.

"Kens, rematch. Friday I let you win," Sam insisted, already pulling on gloves.

She smiled. "Whatever stops the tears. But yeah, I'll spar. Let me get my-"

"Kensi…" Deeks voice cut her off, an unspoken warning in it.

Kensi clenched her jaw, not liking the sound of his voice. Even though she already knew what was coming, she turned around and looked him in the eyes. "What?"

"Can we talk for a minute, please?"

Kensi turned her annoyed eyes to Callen and Sam, who looked confused and mildly amused. Instead of leaving, Callen and Sam turned their complete attention to the couple.

"Don't mind me," Sam said, smirking.

Callen, of course, followed his lead. "Yes, please continue."

"Maybe I should make some popcorn."

Now Kensi looked pretty ticked and not just at Deeks. "Ha ha. Come on, Deeks."

She started walking towards the locker room before turning around to face the three men that were following her.

"JustDeeks. You two stay."

As soon as they were safely in the locker room, Kensi heard Sam and Callen burst into laughter.

"I'm going to kick their ass's one of these days," Kensi informed Deeks through clenched teeth.

Deeks sighed. "Kensi, no more sparring, okay? What if Sam or Callen hit you just the right way and hurt the baby?"

"I've been sparring for the last two and a half months and everything's been fine! What makes you think this is any different?"

"It just is! I mean, bad things can happen. I don't want either of you to-"

Kensi's stomach lurched. She ran to the nearest stall and collapsed to her knees just in time.

She heard Deeks approaching, but of course couldn't turn around to see him. God, she hated barfing. _Morning sickness is a bitch._

Deeks stroked her bangs away from her face a rubbed her back until she was done. It took a minute for her to catch her breath.

"This is by far the worst part of having a bun in the oven," Kensi gasped as Deeks helped her to her feet.

Deeks' eyebrows knitted together. "This has been going on? For how long?"

"About a month," Kensi muttered, feeling the guilt of not telling him earlier hit her again.

But instead of being mad at her, Deeks blamed himself, like he always does. "How could I not have noticed? I mean, we're basically living together."

There's another issue. 'Basically living together'? What does that even mean, basically living together? They can't just keep hopping from his apartment to her house every night. And she doesn't have a spare bedroom. Will they have to go house hunting eventually?

Instead of pressing the issue, she shook her head. "It's not your fault, Deeks. I should've told you sooner. C'mon."

"Wait, no sparring," Deeks insisted again, an "end of the discussion" ring to his voice.

"Fine, yeah. Whatever. No sparring." She hoped that Deeks would've forgotten about the reason they came into the changing room. No such luck. But honestly, after getting sick, she wasn't really in the mood to do much of anything.

When they entered the gym, Callen and Sam were playing basketball with their normal "I'm going to win, you're going to lose" commentary.

"Is Deeks being an asshole? Need us to straighten him out?" Sam asked with a smile to Kensi and an "if you hurt her, I'll kill you" glare to Deeks.

Kensi couldn't help but crack a smile. "No, I think I can handle the straightening out."

"You sure?" Callen asked, going for a rebound. "Trust me, we _really_ wouldn't mind."

"Hear that Deeks?" Kensi asked with a smirk. "Better behave."

Deeks gave her the most sugar coated smile he could muster. "Yes, dear."

The day went by fairly quickly. They were basically just tying up loose ends on a case they had almost closed last Friday.

"Callen, Sam, you hungry?" Deeks asked as everyone gathered their stuff to leave.

"Are you asking us out on a date?" Callen asked.

Sam shook his head. "I'm sorry Deeks, I couldn't do that to Kensi. For some reason no one is sure of, she actually likes you."

Deeks rolled his eyes. "Ha ha."

"I'm game if you're paying," Callen said. "I've actually been craving filet mignon and baked Alaska. What about you, Sam?"

"Yeah, caviar and lobster sounds pretty good right now."

"Meet us at Paisley's around eight?"

"Could that invitation be expanded to one more, Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks could have sworn he had a mini heart attack. He turned around a little too quickly, making him dizzy.

"My God, Hetty. You've got to stop doing that." Deeks could hear two men sticker behind him. He was tempted to flick them off behind his back.

"Anyways, yes, of course, Hetty. I was actually going to talk to you next. Kensi's inviting Eric and Nell now. So eight o'clock at Paisley's."

Deeks turned back around to Callen and Sam. "_Please_ try to make it. Kensi will chew my ass up if you guys don't come."

"Hmm… I guess we'll consider it. Maybe. But we'd love to see Kensi kick your ass, so…"

"Callen…" Deeks all but growled.

"Fine. See ya."

As Sam and Callen left, Hetty nonchalantly leaned against Callen's desk. Too nonchalantly for Deeks' liking.

"Mr. Deeks, I couldn't help but notice Ms. Blye has seemed a little off lately. Anything I should know?"

Sometimes, Deeks swore Hetty had a sixth sense.

"What do you mean, 'off?'" Deeks asked innocently, suddenly finding a very interesting spot on the floor. So interesting, in fact, he had to stare at it vigorously.

"She seems to visit the bathroom more frequently. She also seems to be tired and groggy. Do you know what the issue is?"

Did that spot just move? Maybe not.

"Mr. Deeks?"

"Hey, Hetty. Did Deeks invite you to dinner? Eric and Nell are coming."

Deeks released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Kensi! Hi! I was just talking to Hetty about you," Deeks said, obviously trying to get her to read between the lines.

Kensi raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh! I see. Well, hopefully it wasn't anything _bad_." She cleared her throat before continuing. "We'll see you in an hour, Hetty."

Kensi took Deeks' hand with hers and walked out the door. As soon as they were in the safety of his car and driving away, Kensi exhaled sharply. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! I swear! You know how she is! She's like the spawn of Chuck Norris and Cat Women. She knows everything. _Everything. _She noticed you were peeing more and you were sleepy. I mean, who notices stuff like that?"

Kensi massaged a spot above her eyebrow, squinting her eyes shut before opening them again.

"You okay, Kens?" Deeks asked, taking one hand off the steering wheel and holding hers in his.

She sighed. "I guess so. I just got a little dizzy."

Deeks' eyebrows knitted together, making the worry evident in his features. He gave her hand a little squeeze. "Is that normal?"

"I think so. Speaking of normal, I have to schedule an appointment soon. I should've done it as soon as I found out."

"Can you schedule it for a Saturday? I want to come."

Kensi smiled. She wanted him to come, too.

"I don't know. I can try. They might not be open on weekends."

Deeks exhaled slowly. "That sucks. Maybe Hetty can get me some time off."

"Nope." Kensi shook her head. She wanted him to come but he really couldn't afford to miss any work. He would be taking enough off when the baby was about to come and after the birth. "Gotta save up on comp time."

"Just see about Saturday, okay?" It was obvious Deeks was disappointed he probably couldn't come.

"'Kay."

"Pinky promise?" He separated his hand from hers for a second, holding out his pinky finger with an expectant look on his face.

Kensi rolled her eyes. _Great. Now I get to raise two children. _

She entwined her pinky in his, purposely giving it an extra squeeze. Deeks squeaked. "Pinkypromise."

Deeks scowled. "You're mean."

"Whatever."

Kensi paced the outside of the restaurant nervously, pausing occasionally to watch for familiar cars that should be carrying familiar people.

It was seven fifty seven. Deeks had three minutes to live.

How was she even going to tell them? She had a feeling Deeks would let her do the talking. In her opinion, he needed to grow some balls and man up. Who does he think he is, making the pregnant woman do all the hard stuff?

Maybe she could throw in some happy tears and ecstatic exclamations. Make them think she was happy. Make them think this is what she wanted and had planned to happen.

It's not that she wasn't happy. She was. Sort of.

It had been an emotional week and a half, that was all. That and the tiny fact she wasn't ready for this child.

She would never admit it to Deeks, but she was terrified. Before she had found out she was pregnant, a baby was a big maybe. Kids were hard to take care of, hard to afford. They could do bad things relationships. Even really good relationships. _Damn perfect _relationships. Relationships like Deeks' and Kensi's.

That wasn't even the worst of it. You held a little person's life in your hands. Somebody depended on you completely. And if you failed them, that was it. There are no second chances in parenthood.

Kensi shuddered at the thought and pressed her palm to her abdomen. Suddenly, she felt nauseous.

A familiar car pulled into the parking lot. She forced a smile as Nell and Eric greeted her.

"Hey," she replied to their salutations.

"Are Callen and Sam here yet?" Nell asked. Kensi smiled a true smile as she noticed Nell's hand was interlocked with Eric's. _About damn time._

She would have to catch up with Nell soon, preferably alone. 'Girl time' as Deeks liked to put it.

"Not yet. What, am I not enough?"

"I need men like Callen and Sam around to satisfy my ever-growing needs," Nell answered sarcastically, throwing in an eye roll for good measure.

Kensi laughed at Eric's confused expression. "Looks like you already have one."

Nell looked down at her hand, which was still holding Eric's. She didn't drop it; if anything she squeezed tighter.

"Yep, me and you definitely need to have a little talk," Nell said, directing it towards Kensi.

Eric blushed. Nell kissed his reddened cheek. "Girls only talk, Boo Bear."

"Boo Bear?" Kensi asked with a gag. "That is so sweet it's revolting."

"That's not even the worse. The best ones are, erm, a little embarrassing," Nell said, a twinkle in her hazel eyes.

"We _really _need to hang out."

When they hung out, one of them usually ended up with pen tattoos on embarrassing parts of their bodies. They usually ended up drunk. They usually ended up exhausted by the next day. They usually ended up watching football games. They usually ended up giving each other blind makeovers and pouring their hearts out over chocolate raspberry ice cream. They always ended up happy, thankful to have decent friends. Turns out, Nell wasn't as awkward half drunk, and Kensi wasn't all that serious after a few mojitos.

"I know. It sucks only seeing each other at work," Nell agreed.

She tugged on Eric's hand and grabbed Kensi's arm, leading the way. "Callen and Sam are big boys. They can find their way into the restaurant without you. C'mon, let's order a drink before they get here. It might be nice to be a little tipsy. Maybe I won't act so weird if I'm half inebriated."

Kensi chuckled. "You two go ahead. I'm going to go to the bathroom. Can you grab a booth?"

"Yeah, sure. You want a drink? I know how you like their Shirley Temples."

Kensi started to accept the offer, but paused just in time. _No alcohol. Damn. Just another downside of being pregnant. _"That's okay. I'm a little sick on my stomach."

_There. That wasn't a complete lie._

"Okay. Have fun in the bathroom. Don't fall in."

Kensi laughed as she walked away, rubbing her stomach. She felt queasy, but not like the type that accompanied morning sickness. More like butterflies fluttering through her stomach. More like snakes slithering through her insides, getting tangled in one another, creating gruesome knots.

She looked into the mirror of the bathroom, staring into her eyes. _Grow some balls, Kens. You can do this. Just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. _

_Oh my God, I'm pregnant._

She rubbed her temples. How could she possibly expect her team, no- her family- to come to terms with this if she couldn't?

_Get it through your thick skull Kensi. You are having Marty Deeks' child. You are going to be a mommy, whether you like it or not._

She imagined a little boy with blond cowlicks and blue eyes, not an ounce of her in him. A little boy that looked just like her fiancé with the personality to match. Stubborn, hilarious, witty and unbelievably selfless. Beautiful. Perfect.

She gently touched her stomach. It was hard to believe there was a little person floating around inside her.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom, ready to face her family with a new found perspective. She was still terrified. She still felt completely unprepared. But she knew that somehow she would figure it out, as long as she had help. And if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she was going to have help.

**Thank you all for the reviews. They mean a ton to me. Think of all the Nutella in the world and hold on to that thought. That's how I feel when I get a review.  
Wow. A lot of people want the baby to be a girl. It's so hard for me not to tell you guys the gender, but I'm not breaking.  
The top names for a girl are:  
1. Rebecca/Becca and Aubrey tied for first  
2. Chelsie, Cassidy and Amber tied for second  
For a boy:  
1. Tyler in first  
2. The rest are all tied  
Keep voting. I'm so torn on the gender right now. Grr.  
Here are the names again:  
Girls:  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca (Becca/Bec)  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison (Maddie)  
Boys:  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary (Zach)  
Tyler  
Noah  
Alexander (Alex)  
Alex and Maddie are new. I'm debating on adding Sophie. If you want it on the list, review review REVIEW!  
You guys are amazing. Go eat some ice cream for your fabulousness. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
XOXO-  
Cierra **


	4. Chapter 4

"I need another one of these." Nell chugged down the last of her fifth screwdriver.

Eric was about to scoot out of the booth to refill her cup, but Kensi caught his arm. "Maybe we should cut you off, Nell. Wouldn't want a repeat of the last time you got completely wasted at a bar."

Callen's eyebrow raised. "Nell intoxicated? I have to hear this."

Nell shot Kensi a glassy-eyed warning look from over her empty glass. It clearly said "If you even think about it, I'll tell them about when you drank so much you started to strip for a truck driver."

"Let's just say Nell was having a rough night."

Nell looked indignant. "Don't judge. It's not like we all haven't had some embarrassing moments."

Hetty chuckled. "You are by far not the only one with a story or two from a rocky evening."

"The best part about getting drunk beyond belief is the dreams. I don't know about you guys, but I've had some crazy ass drunk dreams," Sam said.

Deeks stretched before adding his share to the conversation. "All of mine involve Hetty Kimbo slicing cheese sandwiches. Is that normal?"

Six faces simultaneously turned to face him before saying instantaneously, "No."

Callen shrugged. "Then again, you never really were normal."

"Gee, Callen. I'm really feeling the love."

Eric chortled. "Gee Callen. Get it? "G" Callen? Ha. Ha ha."

Nell gently patted Eric's arm. It seemed to be a, "That's okay, honey. You tried," pat. They'd both had way too much to drink. They definitely would have to call a cab. When they got home, they were probably going to have some sloppy, sweaty, drunk sex.

Kensi mentally slapped herself. _Kensi, you're not supposed to think about friends doing… that._

They had been at Paisley's for the past hour and a half, talking and laughing. Kensi was nervous. She was dreading when she would have to tell the team about why she had really asked them to come to dinner. Deeks didn't seem eager to say anything, either. Everyone was finished with their food and obviously getting somnolent.

"Surely there was a reason you two invited us out. Care to elaborate?" Hetty asked, not missing a beat after Eric's awkward drunken joke.

_That's it. Hetty's a mind reader._

Of course she knew this was more than an innocent get together. Crazy women probably already knew they were engaged and that Kensi was pregnant. Damn her and her ninja senses.

"What? Can we not just have dinner as a team? Hang out outside of work? Catch up on life? Have a few drinks?" Deeks asked all-too-innocently.

"Except for the fact you and Kensi aren't drinking," Eric pointed out. He raised his hands defensively. "Just saying."

Kensi sighed.

"Okay, the real reason we wanted you guys to come is because we wanted to share some news." Kensi unzipped her clutch, removing the perfect ring and slipping it onto her finger. "Deeks proposed yesterday. I said yes."

Hetty smiled her pursed-lipped grin, that knowing smirk that said "Yep. My suspicions were correct." Nell's eyes lit up and she clasped her hands to her lips, hiding a growing smile. Eric looked dumbfounded.

But as she glanced at Sam and Callen, she knew Deeks should run. They hadn't even heard the best part of it yet. _Freaking great._

"And- um… I- That's not it. I'm- we- I-," Kensi kept stuttering, not quite sure how she could "put it lightly".

Well, put it lightly enough to make Callen and Sam not want to kill her fiancé.

She felt like she was on Broadway and it was her turn for a solo but she couldn't remember the lyrics. Like a plane losing altitude, preparing to crash. Like a ballerina that screwed up her plié.

She looked at Deeks desperately. He couldn't just leave her hanging. Deeks was biting his lip, obviously fighting an internal battle.

"Kensi's pregnant!"

Kensi was just as shocked by Deeks' outburst as everyone else was. A stunned silence filled the air as everyone tried to comprehend what he had said. The air was so thick she could hardly breathe. Hetty was the only one who didn't look surprised.

The only movement at the table was Callen clenching his jaw and Sam folding his hand into a fist.

Callen was the one who broke the silence, talking through gritted teeth. "Kensi's what?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You did what?"

_It's called sex. Get with it. _Kensi bit back a smart remark. Maybe somewhere deep down, Sam had honestly believed they hadn't slept together yet. _Sorry to burst your bubble, Sam._

"You heard me," Deeks spat out, borderline bitterly.

Nell was smiling, despite the tension. Kensi looked over and noticed Hetty wore an "I knew it! Come hither and bow to your queen!" grin. Even Eric had a shy beam gracing his features, making him look even more like an out of place primary school student. Basically, if there weren't three men having intense eye castration sessions, everybody's reaction would be good.

Finally, Kensi looked at Callen and Sam. "If you can't be happy for us, can you at least be happy for me?"

Callen looked from Kensi to Deeks. Sam broke his intense staring contest with Deeks by rubbing his hands wearily down his face.

"Please?" Kensi added hopefully, growing to hate the tension and the wait.

Sam found Kensi's eyes, carefully avoiding Deeks glare. "Of course I'm happy for you, Kens. As long as you're happy."

Callen forced a smile. "Yeah, Kens. We're happy for you." Steely blue eyes found Deeks' softer ones. "Both of you. We're happy for both of you."

Kensi felt like she could cry. _Damn hormones. _

Now that the intensity was cleared for the most part, Hetty's smile grew to dangerous proportions. "That is _wonderful_, Ms. Blye! I, for one, am ecstatic!" She clapped Deeks on the back, possibly in approval.

Eric grinned. "Yeah, Kens. That's amazing. I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Oh my God, Kensi! This is great! I can't believe it! How far along are you? How long have you known? When's the wedding date? How did he propose? Have you been to the doctor? Do you have pictures? We have to go baby shopping! And wedding dress shoppin-"

"Nell, calm down. Deep breaths. One at a time," Kensi instructed, but she couldn't hold back her smile. At least some people were jubilant about this whole ideal.

"Okay, okay. Let's start with the basics. How far along are you and how long have you known?"

So they went through the questions one at a time, some taking longer than others. Everyone was listening, even Callen and Sam who had finally stopped intently staring at Deeks like they were considering pulling out their guns and shooting off his penis.

When it got to the questions about the wedding, Kensi answered honestly. "I haven't even thought about it. I guess my mind's been totally preoccupied. I don't know, I might wait until I'm not pregnant to get married so I can actually fit in a wedding dress."

"Wait, what?" This was apparently news to Deeks. Everyone turned to look at him. He really wanted to be married before the baby arrived. "I don't care if you can fit in a wedding dress or not. That doesn't matter, Kens."

She sighed, exasperated. "It does to me," She said indignantly. "How about we elope and then throw an actual wedding after he gets here, okay?"

Deeks shrugged. It sounded like a good enough idea. One down, seven thousand to go. "_She. _But yeah, that sounds good."

"She/he?" Hetty asked with a grin. "You are already thinking about the gender?"

"It's a boy. I can tell," Kensi insisted. "Deeks is in denial."

"I am not in denial," Deeks countered. "I know it's a girl. We have this weird Jedi mind force communication thing going on through the womb. She keeps saying, 'Daddy, make her stop calling me a boy.'"

"I'm with Deeks. I think it's a girl," Callen said.

"Fine. When you two are wrong you can pay me twenty bucks each."

"I don't know, Kens. My baby senses are tingling. It's a girl."

"Oh, contraire, Mr. Hanna. I must disagree. This child is a boy."

"Yep, I'm with Hetty and Kens. It's a boy," Eric agreed with a small smile.

Nell was the final person. She grinned at Kensi. "Sorry. Got to go with Deeks on this one. It's a girl."

Kensi shrugged. "You guys will be sorry when you all owe us twenty bucks each. That's eighty dollars from your pockets to mine."

"You guys will be the ones owing _us _money," Callen said confidently.

"Whatever. I have Hetty on my side. She knows everything. In a past life, she was a Mayan Indian. Uh-huh, that's right."

"And fear the Eric powers. You never know, I could have invented software that can show the future. What if I already did and I saw the kid was a boy?"

Callen shrugged. "I'd be really impressed. And you'd be a millionaire."

Kensi stifled a yawn. It was nearing ten and all she'd wanted to do lately was sleep.

Sam smiled fondly. "Uh-oh. Looks like someone's tired."

"I'm not tired," Kensi insisted. "The baby's tired."

Callen raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't the baby just fall asleep in your womb if it wanted to sleep?"

Kensi glared at him, faux menace in her voice. "You'd be tired too if you made a leg today. Maybe tomorrow I'll start working on his vital organs. Have you ever made a kidney before? I didn't think so."

Kensi stood up and let Deeks slide by, followed by Hetty. Eric and Nell stepped out of the booth, Sam and Callen not far behind. Sam hugged Kensi. "Sleep tight. Try to get use to sleeping on your back."

Callen embraced her next, wrapping his arms around her securely. "Remember, decaf coffee tomorrow."

Eric gave her an awkward hug, saying something about seeing her tomorrow. Nell was after Eric, her hug so tight it made it hard to breath.

"I can't believe you're going to be a mommy _and _you're getting married."

"I know. It's crazy. You'll have to tell me about Eric soon, okay?"

Nell's eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "Okay. Soon. See you tomorrow."

"See you and um," she lowered her voice an octave, "Have fun tonight."

Nell's cheeks turned red as she walked away, towards Eric.

"Ms. Blye?" A crisp, familiar voice called from behind. "A word?"

Kensi smiled as she turned around, joining Hetty near the exit. Out of the window, she could see Deeks talking to Sam and Callen, which made her extremely nervous.

"Yes, Hetty?" She answered, her grin never wavering.

"First, congratulations are in order, my dear. Congratulations!"

Kensi could tell something was coming; probably something she didn't want to hear. "Thanks."

Hetty inhaled slowly, taking her time. Kensi tried to be patient but she'd had enough of waiting today. She just wished Hetty would hurry the hell up so she could crawl under the covers and fall asleep next to Deeks.

"Expecting while on the job not only puts one life, the life of an agent, in trouble, but also the life of an innocent child. I must remind you to take the normal safety precautions such as changing your routine daily."

"Yes, Hetty, of course. I'll see you tomorr-"

"Ms. Blye, I'm sorry, but I cannot put two lives at risk. I must prohibit you from field work and put you on desk duty."

Kensi stood in silence for a second, her mouth hanging open as she absorbed the words and what they meant. "Hetty…"

"My decision is final. I will see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Ms. Blye."

***

After Deeks had paid the bill and said his goodbyes to Eric, Nell and Hetty, Callen and Sam approached him.

_Shit._

"Can you step outside for a minute?" Sam asked gruffly, eyes not meeting his.

"Sure. Should I leave my SIG in the car or load it?" Deeks asked with a nervous smile.

Callen and Sam ignored him, leading the way to the parking lot.

Callen cleared his throat and started. "Kensi has been at NCIS a long time. A lot longer than you. She's not just a friend. She's family. Like a sister."

"To both of us," Sam agreed.

"We want the best for her. She deserves it."

Sam met Deeks' eyes for the first time since they'd stepped outside and regarded him with a serious tone. "We want the best for her child, too. Got that?"

Deeks nodded, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. His brain felt like it was moving three times slower then it normally did.

"We knew we were in trouble the moment she came into work with one of your hicky's on her neck."

Deeks nearly shuddered at the memory. After that little incident, Sam and Callen had almost prompted him to move to Mexico and change his name to Ferdinand Esperanza.

"But we never thought it would go this far," Sam admitted.

Callen looked Deeks up and down, as if it was his first impression of him. "You better take care of her, understand?"

Deeks nodded, frightened by the sudden intimidating tone in Callen's voice.

"And you better take care of that child."

"Now shake our hands, I think Kensi's looking."

Deeks complied, noticing how tight their grips were. He was surprised his hand wasn't broken when Sam pulled his hand away.

Deeks felt like he could shit his pants. "Thanks for the pep talk. See you guys tomorrow."

Sam and Callen didn't reply.

**Well, now that we've got **_**that **_**out of the way…  
I just want you guys to know that I LOVE YOU ALL and your reviews are amazing. To all of my guest people, hi there. I love you too.  
YOUR REVIEWS ARE LIKE MY OWN PERSONAL BRAND OF CRACK. Keep 'em coming. I really need gender input and name input. Speaking of names…  
Girls  
1****st**** place: Becca/Rebecca/Bec (only by one)  
2****nd**** place: Aubrey  
3****rd**** place: Maddie, Chelsie and Amber tied  
Boys  
1****st**** place: Tyler  
2****nd**** place: Evan and Noah tied  
3****rd**** place: Alex and Isaac tied  
Here are the names:  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca (Becca/Bec)  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison (Maddie)  
Boys:  
Alex  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary (Zach)  
Tyler  
Noah  
Thanks again you guys. You all are just fantabulous and beautiful.  
XOXO-  
Cierra  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the lack of scene changing indications in previous chapters. I just realized it. **_

"That went well," Kensi said sarcastically as she walked through the front door of her house.

Deeks sighed. "I'm just glad we got it over with. Now all we have to do is tell your mom."

Kensi moaned. "Ugh. Easier said than done."

"What do you mean?"

Kensi ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the couch. After their little tell-all with the team earlier, she could really use a coffee. Or a beer. Or both.

"She just got me back a year ago. Now I'm getting married and starting a family of my own. I don't know how she'll take it."

Deeks joined Kensi, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him. He kissed her hair.

"Hopefully well."

Kensi thought about what Hetty had told her at the restaurant. Desk work was like a punishment. _I can take care of myself _and _my child, damn it._

"What's the matter, Kens?"

She snuggled closer to his chest before taking a deep breath. "Hetty put me on desk duty. No more field work."

"That sucks. Sorry Kens. You know it's for the best, though."

She clenched her jaw. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"What about the baby?"

"I can take care of him, too."

Deeks sighed. "Until you can't, Kens. What happens when something goes wrong?"

Kensi opened her mouth to say something, but Deeks held up his hand to stop her. "Don't say nothing would go wrong. We both know with our jobs everything can go wrong. Quickly."

Kensi didn't even try to retaliate. She buried her face in his chest and yawned. It had been an emotional day. Emotions required a lot of effort. Exerting effort made her tired. And being pregnant, but that was beside the point.

It didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"C'mon Kens. Bedtime."

He didn't understand. She didn't want to sleep. She wanted to snuggle with him on the couch.

"No," she said defiantly, nuzzling closer to him.

Deeks pried Kensi off of him and stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "Kensi, you know you're tired. Come on."

Suddenly, the couch wasn't nearly as comfortable without him.

"Deeeeeekkkks, come baaaaacccckk," she wined, reaching her arms out for him.

"Kensi, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm going to give you until the count of three."

"What's the hard way?"

"One-"

"Deeks?"

"Two-"

"Deeks?!"

"Three!"

Deeks scooped a now squirming Kensi into his arms, spinning her around before charging towards the bedroom.

"Deeks, put me down!" Kensi demanded in between giggles. She starting clumsily punching his chest, but there wasn't really any force behind it.

He dropped her onto the bed. "There. You're down."

He turned around, striping to his boxers and tossing his clothes into the overflowing hamper. When he faced the bed again, Kensi was already half asleep.

"Aren't you going to change into some p.j.s?" Deeks asked.

Kensi shook her head against the pillow. "You got me in bed. Isn't that enough?"

Deeks answered her by pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it towards the hamper, not bothering to pick it up when he missed the hamper by a few feet. He slid his hand down her now bare stomach, unzipping her jeans and sliding them off.

"Is that a bump?"

Kensi bit back a smile. "Yeah. It just kind of- popped up. One day it wasn't there and then _poof._"

Deeks climbed under the covers, pulling them out from under Kensi carefully. He kissed her stomach before pulling up the sheets and comforter to her chin.

"It's pretty weird to think there's a little kid swimming around in there. Like a scuba diver or something, with the snorkel and everything."

Kensi turned around, giving him an "Are you serious?" look. "You really imagine our child swimming around inside of me wearing a snorkel and scuba gear?"

Deeks shrugged. "I also dream about Hetty going crazy ass ninja on cheese sandwiches, remember? Really, it's not that weird in comparison."

"You're weird."

"_Me _weird? Maybe _you're _the one who's weird," Deeks smiled as he remembered the fond memory.

Kensi chuckled. "Wow. Just had serious déjà vu."

Deeks gave her a kiss that lasted longer than he intended it to. "Get some sleep, Fern. If you're going to get started on her kidney tomorrow, you'll need all the rest you can get."

He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her against his bare chest.

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmm. He is, too," Kensi mumbled, even though it was barely audible.

"Night, Kens. Night, baby."

"Love you," Kensi said, even though it was muffled due to the fact Deeks chest was against her mouth.

He pulled her just a little closer to him. "I love you, too."

Kensi woke up before the alarm clock, but only by a few minutes. She smiled as she saw Deeks hand resting on her abdomen.

She wondered how he was taking this baby thing. Really taking it. It's not like he would come out and say, "Kens, I'm not ready" or "I'm scared as hell." It just wasn't in his character.

There was no doubt in her mind that he would be a good father. He was great with kids. They loved him. It was probably because he was just a big kid deep down.

At least someone would know how to deal with this child.

It's not like she was exceptionally bad with children. _Or_ _particularly good._

She kept telling herself she would go into mother mode after the baby was born. That she would just _know_ what to do.But the truth was, she'd hardly even held an infant before, much less took care of one. Never had she prepared a bottle, changed a diaper, burped a baby.

Kensi forced herself to stop thinking about it. She turned to look at Deeks instead, smiling at what she saw.

The early dawn light caught his blond hair, making it shimmer like gold. It looked like he was wearing a halo of glowing embers on top of his head. His face was scrunched up, his nose doing that cute little twitchy thing she loved.

She couldn't resist. She placed a kiss on his tan collarbone, making a trail up to his lips. His eyes fluttered open as her lips found the corner of his mouth. They sparkled like the ocean as rays of light hit them.

"Well, good morning. Eager much?"

Kensi moved over to straddle him, placing her hands behind his head as she bent down to kiss him. He immediately kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He paused before reaching for her bra strap, smiling. "It was the twitchy thing, wasn't it?"

She giggled against his lips, about to reach down for another kiss when suddenly her stomach lurched.

_You have got to be kidding me._

Kensi darted for the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time once again. Deeks followed not far behind her, pulling her hair into a messy pony tail with one hand and stroking her back with the other.

Kensi stood up and flushed the toilet with a groan.

"Oh my God. That did not just happen."

Deeks was laughing. Freaking laughing! Not a light chuckle or even a "Wow, that sucked" half-hearted chortle. He was nearly in hysterics.

Even after Kensi had rinsed her mouth out with mouth wash, Deeks was still snickering like a maniac.

"This is _not _funny, Deeks!" Kensi insisted. "It's-It's not f-funny," Kensi repeated, except this time it was between giggles.

She couldn't help it. When Deeks laughed, she laughed. When Deeks was sad, she was sad.

"W-way to ruin the m-mood, baby."

"Nothing says I-I love y-you more l-like a b-big m-mouthful of puke f-first t-thing in the m-morning!"

"T-talk about a w-wakeup call!"

Suddenly the alarm clock went off. They somewhat sobered.

Deeks turned it off.

"That still sucked," Kensi said with a smile.

Deeks shrugged and stripped, heading for the shower. "I guess the baby's a little touchy feely today. That's okay."

Kensi stepped out of her underclothes. "Room for one more in there?"

"You're not going to puke on me, are you?"

"Nope. I feel better now."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"There's my beautiful daughter and her stunning boyfriend! Come in!"

As soon as Kensi and Deeks entered the door of Julia's house, they were engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"How are you guys? Killed anybody lately? Kicked the bad guy's asses today?"

Deeks laughed. "Not today."

"Wow. That's hard to believe."

It had been kind of hard for her to understand how to separate the concept of "federal agents" and "killing machine ninjas."

"Marty, would you mind taking a look at the garage door? I think it's broke."

"Mom…"

"No, Kens. It's fine, really. It'll just take me a minute."

Deeks already had the role of dream son-in-law down pat. They weren't even married yet and he was already fixing various appliances, mowing the lawn and running errands for Julia. He figured he might as well make a good impression.

"Thanks, Marty. You're the best."

Deeks smiled. "I try."

Once Deeks had stepped outside, Kensi followed her mother into the kitchen. Julia had a glass of what appeared to be red wine in one hand, her other leaning against the island counter top.

"Want a glass?" She offered Kensi, already reaching for a bottle of Chateau Morrisette.

There was nothing Kensi wanted more right now then a cup of wine or, better yet, a nice cold bottle of beer. Despite the intriguing start to her morning, it had turned out to be a painfully long day at work, especially when she was restricted to desk duty. Thankfully they had just started a case so she didn't have to result to mulling over old cold case files.

She sighed. "That's okay. I'll pass."

"Hmm. Long day?"

"That obvious?"

"Alcohol would help, you know." Julia raised the bottle once again, offering it to Kensi with a little nudge of the cool glass against her arm.

"I know. Just not today."

"Tough case?"

"Boring case."

She would elaborate, but she didn't want to give anything away. Not without Deeks.

"Listen, Mom. You've got to stop using Deeks as your personal handy man. We're not even married."

Julia sighed. "I don't think Marty minds. Speaking of Marty, I need to talk to you. That's why I made him check out the garage door."

"Is it even really broken or did you just want him gone?"

Julia opened a kitchen drawer, revealing a screwdriver and a dozen or so hinges. "It is now."

"You seriously broke your garage door so you could talk to me alone?"

_My mother's crazy._

"Look, that's not important," Julia said dismissively. "What's important is you two."

Kensi mentally prepared herself for the worst. At this point, the conversation could go one of two ways, good or badly. Julia seemed to like Deeks, more like love him, so Kensi was at lost as to what she could say that was negative.

"You guys have been dating for a while now. You two seem to be pretty serious. Are you catching my drift?"

Kensi subconsciously played with the zipper on her clutch, were her engagement ring was hidden. She was, in fact, "catching her drift."

"Mom…"

"Listen, Kens, you love him, right? He definitely loves you," Julia paused and smiled fondly. "I can see it every time he looks at you.

"You guys are basically living together already. Have you two even considered- you know- taking the next step…?"

Kensi wanted to tell her with Deeks by her side, but this seemed to be as good a time as ever. Plus, she didn't want to lie to her and then just turn around an hour later and tell her the truth.

Deeks stepped through the door before she could consider saying anything she might regret later. _Deeks saves the day once again. My hero._

"Yeah, it's definitely broke. It looks like someone decided to remove the almost all of the hinges. How crazy is that?"

Julia laughed, borderline nervously. "Ha ha. Yep, pretty crazy."

"Mmmm… What's making my nose so happy?" Deeks asked with a charming smile.

"Beef stew and homemade banana nut bread for dessert. I made extras so you can take the leftovers home. I know how Kensi is about cooking."

"You're a life saver."

"Hey!" Kensi exclaimed indignantly. "I can cook."

"Instant mashed potatoes."

"Yeah, so?"

Julia watched with a twinkle in her eyes, giving Kensi a "This is exactly what I'm talking about" smile.

"Did I ever tell you about Kensi failing Home Ec?" She asked Deeks.

"Nope. This should be good."

"This girl," Julia tipped her wine glass towards Kensi, "set her school's oven on fire."

Deeks laughed. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. She had bruises on her thumbs that year from continually jabbing herself with the sowing needle. I had to pay for new pots because she burnt all of the school's. She dropped her flour baby and busted it open on the floor."

Deeks eyes got wide at the last sentence. "Really? You never told me about _that_, Kensi."

Kensi bit her lip. "It never uh- came up."

Julia chuckled, obviously unaware of the tension or choosing to ignore it. "I always tried to teach her how to cook. I think it went in one ear and out the other."

Julia turned towards the stove where the soup was bubbling lazily. "I think it's about ready. You two can go sit at the table if you want."

Kensi nearly sprinted into the dining room, Deeks right behind her.

"You busted open your flour baby?" He whispered frantically in her ear. "Really?"

"I was fourteen! Give me a break! It was just a sack of flour."

Deeks was about to reply when Julia peeked through the door. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"I'll just take some water, Mom."

"Me too. Thanks, Julia."

"Just act normal, okay?" Kensi told Deeks when Julia had left.

"Fine."

Kensi looked Deeks in the eyes, suddenly feeling uneasy. "How do I tell her, Deeks?"

He reached for her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here too. You won't have to do it alone."

"If you are going to be the one to tell her, don't just blurt it out like you did last night. She's liable to have a heart attack."

"_We'll_ break it to her easy. Together."

Kensi nodded, even though her stomach was in knots. "Together."

**Okay, this chapter was basically a big wad of fluff. It's normally not really my thing, but I have a feeling half of this story will be awesome and fluffy and made of marshmallows and the other half will be like "Dayum, when'd it get so dark up in this joint." I know, foreshadowing much?  
Also, I can't really keep doing this day by day thing. The story will last FOREVER. I'm going to attempt to start doing the important stuff, then some random little snip bits of Densi goodness here and there until the actual climax happens, which is near the end. Next chapter should cover telling the last of their family/friends about her pregnancy and their engagement. Then we can start focusing on baby shopping, doctor's appointments and other stuff that I'm not going to tell you about because I wouldn't want to give anything important away. *eh hem*  
Sorry for the insanely long A/n. I promise from now on I'll only list the baby names and their popularity and occasionally giving all of my readers/reviewers some love (because I do LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU) if I can help it. Remember to keep voting for your fav. names and the gender. Speaking of names (drumroll, please):  
Girls:  
1****st**** place: Becca/Rebecca/Bec  
2****nd**** place: Aubrey  
3****rd**** place: Maddie/Madison  
Boys:  
1****st**** place: Tyler  
2****nd**** place: Evan and Noah tied  
3****rd**** place: Isaac  
All names:  
Tyler  
Evan  
Noah  
Isaac  
Alexander/Alex  
Zachary/Zach  
Cody  
Logan  
Girls:  
Loura  
Becca  
Chelsie  
Madison/Maddie  
Beth  
Aubrey  
Cassidy  
Amber  
You guys are just perfect. Have a fantastic Friday, you amazing people.  
XOXO-  
Cierra **


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had gone by way too quickly. Kensi still wasn't ready to tell Julia about the engagement or the pregnancy and Deeks didn't seem to be, either.

Kensi nibbled on the banana nut bread, but her stomach was so full of nerves and uncertainty _and something else _that she was finding it hard to enjoy.

She looked at Deeks, giving him a "Are you ready?" look. She took his hand, realizing she would probably need the support pretty soon.

"Mom, we have to tell you something," Kensi began, taking a deep breath.

Julia smiled nervously. "Uh-oh. Should I be scared or excited?"

Kensi smiled back, just as uneasily as her mother. "Both.

"Don't freak out, but Deeks proposed the day before yesterday and I said yes."

Julia's eyes grew wide before she beamed, more so to Deeks than to Kensi. "That's great! That's more than great, actually! That's fantastic!"

"That's not it, Mom."

Kensi looked at Deeks, and Deeks looked back at Julia. His gaze never wavered as he spoke. "Kensi's two and a half months pregnant."

Julia's smiled slowly faded, shock registering on her face. She turned to look at Kensi, disbelief appearing on her features. "What? Are you sure?"

Kensi's heart dropped to her stomach. This was not the way she had wanted her mother to react. Deeks squeezed her hand, trying to give her reinforcement.

Kensi looked at her lap. "I'm sure. I've known for a week and a half."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

There was the guilt again. First for not telling Deeks, now her mother. "I didn't tell anyone, even Deeks, until after he proposed."

Julia looked like she could cry. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Mom, please don't," Kensi begged, feeling tears burn at the back of her eyes, too. She quickly blinked them away.

_Damned hormones._

"I'm sorry, honey. I just c-can't believe i-it."

Kensi couldn't take looking at her crying mother any longer. She got up and walked into the corner of the dining room, putting her arms around herself.

"Kensi…" Deeks said, getting up and pulling her into his arms.

Kensi buried her head in his chest, feeling overwhelmed. The worst part about this was that she didn't know why her mother was crying. Disappointment? Denial?

Julia slowly wiped her tears away. She stood up, facing Kensi and Deeks with glassy eyes. "Come here, sweetie."

Kensi pulled away from Deeks and approached Julia, finding solace in her mother's arms. She finally released the tears she'd been holding back.

"I'm sorry," Kensi sniffled out.

"Why are you sorry, baby? There's nothing to be sorry for.

"Look at us. We're a mess."

Kensi laughed wearily, sniffing against Julia's shoulder. Julia looked over Kensi at Deeks, who was watching the exchange quietly. She held one arm out, keeping the other firmly around Kensi, and beckoned him towards them. "C'mere, you."

And then all of them were laughing and blubbering and smiling together, embracing one another, getting strength from each other.

Deeks grinned. "Does this mean I have your blessing?"

Julia beamed. "What do you think?"

A few moments passed as they continued to hug each other. Finally, Julia sniffed. "We all need to talk, okay? Together."

She led the way into the living room, crawling up on the couch and patting the spot next to her for Kensi and Deeks to sit. Once they did, Deeks put his arm around Kensi and pulled her close. She snuggled into his chest, not even caring what Julia thought. It had been a long day. She was tired. Not only had she did boring paperwork for over seven hours, but she had made her child a kidney in the process. In her opinion, she deserved a medal for multitasking. And snuggling rights with her fiancé in front of her mother. _Hmph._

"You guys aren't children. I know you're not clueless. There's just a lot you probably haven't thought about yet."

"I've only known I was pregnant for a little over a week. Deeks has only known for a couple of days. You're right, there's a lot to figure out."

Julia smiled and squeezed Kensi's knee. "I know, honey. But the sooner you guys get straightened out the better. For instance, are you guys even living together? Don't you think you should start looking at houses, or at least move in with one another?"

Kensi was secretly glad Julia had mentioned it to Deeks. She didn't want to make the first move about buying a house or moving in together. She knew they already practically lived together, but what if he wasn't ready to actually buy a house with her?

She glanced at Deeks. Judging by his expression, he obviously hadn't considered it.

"Babies are expensive. I know you two probably get paid well, but if you're going to buy a house _and_ all of the baby supplies, I would start saving up.

"Since both of you work at the same time, who's going to watch the baby after you guys get off of maternity leave? I would be happy to watch my grandchild, but I know how you two like to mix up your schedules because of the nature of your jobs.

"Let's not forget the emotional consequences. There's probably going to be a lot less alone time between the two of you. After the baby's born, women's hormones tend to drop, which can lead to temporary depression. Do you two really think you guys can handle it?

"I'm sorry to be such a downer. I just want you two to know what you're getting yourselves into. Parenthood is hard." She paused and smiled at Kensi. "But it's all worth it."

Kensi's head was starting to ache. It didn't matter if they were ready or not, there was no turning back now.

Deeks held firmly to Kensi, relishing the feel of her against his chest. "We can handle it. I know we can."

Kensi looked up at Deeks, feeling so damn lucky to have somebody as confident, reassuring and loving as him all to herself. She pecked his lips, wanting to do so much more. Unfortunately, it would be a little awkward with her mother on the same couch as them.

Julia's beam never wavered. "I know you two can handle it, too. There's no doubt in my mind.

"Enough of all this serious shit, I'm going to be a grandma!" Julia squealed. She did a little happy dance on the couch.

"And you two are going to be parents! My little Kensi-Kens, a mommy!"

Kensi sighed, exasperated. "_Mom."_

"Can I not be excited? I haven't even held an infant since you were born. I've missed having a little baby around."

She looked Deeks dead in the eye. "Marty, you have to promise me something, okay?"

"Anything," He said seriously, obviously ready to pronounce his undying love for Kensi and their child.

"Make sure you do the cooking," Julia half-pleaded. "I don't want my grandchild to get poisoned."

Deeks laughed. "I promise."

"Really? Back to that again?"

"It's okay Kens. We love you, even if you can't cook," Julia assured her.

Kensi scowled. "I'm tired. Can we go home now or do you want to insult me one last time before I leave?"

"That's okay. I can't think of anything to criticize at this very moment."

"Love you, too, Mom."

Deeks stood up, helping a drowsy Kensi to her feet. "Thanks for dinner, Julia. It was great."

"No problem. The leftovers are on the island in the kitchen. You can grab them on the way out.

"Keep me posted, okay?"

Deeks smiled. "Definitely. Have a good night, Julia."

"Night, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

When Kensi and Deeks arrived at his apartment, he literally had to drag her out of the car. After they'd reached the elevator, he gave up and scooped her into his arms.

She had almost fallen asleep against his chest when they arrived into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, stripping off her clothes in the same fashion he had the night before. After joining her under the covers in his boxers, he kissed her forehead.

"Night, Kens. Night, baby. I love you _both."_

Kensi scraped together the energy to smile and just barely mumble, "We love you, too."

Deeks liked talking to the baby. He didn't do it a lot because he felt kind of stupid talking to a little bump that probably didn't even know he existed at this point. But he liked to think that somehow the baby could not only hear him but could comprehend that is was her Daddy talking to her. He liked to think that the little bump in Kensi's stomach new that he loved her _very _much.

Deeks stared up at the ceiling, wondering if love alone would be enough to hold his family together. Julia had been right about everything. How had he not even considered living arrangements? Financial difficulties? Emotional consequences?

Deeks ran a hand over his face. Even with all of the bad stuff that could happen, he knew that he would always love Kensi and their child. Always. Nothing would change that.

**Heya peeps. I'm baaacckk. Did ya miss me?  
Long story short, I love you all. Here are the names before I start to rant.  
1****st**** Aubrey  
2****nd**** Rebecca/Becca/Bec (Let's bring it back to first, I love this name But then again, if you guys really like Aubrey than who am I to come in the way of your expert opinion)  
3****rd**** Madison/Maddie  
Boys:  
1****st**** Tyler, as usual  
2****nd**** Evan (YAY! I LOVE this name and now it's second)  
3****rd**** Noah  
ALL amazing Densi love child names:  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca/Becca/Bec  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison/Maddie  
Boys:  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary/Zach  
Tyler  
Noah  
Alex  
P.S. Special thanks to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You know who you are. And if you don't, your name starts with a K and ends with an Aro.  
REVIEW, DENSI WEIRDOS.  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kensi Blye."

It took a second for Kensi to register that it was really her turn. She took a deep breath and stood up, a packet of now complete paperwork in her hands.

"Follow me. Dr. Presette should just take a few minutes."

The nurse, a plump African American middle aged lady, led her to a small room with a computer and other equipment Kensi didn't recognize. The nurse smiled.

"Go ahead, take a seat." She gestured to a blue recliner-like chair.

Kensi complied, feeling completely out of place and unsure.

"First time?" The nurse asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"That obvious?"

"All of the first timers have a certain ring about them."

She approached Kensi, reaching for the paperwork. "I can take that, Miss Blye."

Kensi smiled a bit. "Call me Kensi."

"Michelle Avrems. I prefer Shelly."

Shelly flipped through the paperwork. "So, you didn't find out you were pregnant until two and half months?"

"Well, I've always been kind of irregular." _And I was having a slight problem with denial at the time._

"Usually around eight weeks we meet with you and schedule prenatal classes. Since you're at three months, we'll have to schedule those soon."

Shelly must have read Kensi's clueless expression because she added, "Prenatal classes are basically child birth classes that help with labor and stuff like that. You know, teach you how to breath and all."

Kensi was grateful she had elaborated, because when it came to pregnancy terms she was completely clueless.

Shelly looked at her watch with a frown. "Hmm… Dr. Presette seems to be running a little late. Do you need to pee?"

Kensi looked up in surprise. "What?"

The nurse laughed, holding up a plastic vial. "We have to test your urine. Might as well get a sample now."

Kensi smiled nervously. "I'm pregnant. I always have to pee."

Shelly chuckled. "Take your time. Dr. Presette probably got held up at a meeting."

Kensi reached for the small container as she started to head for the bathroom. When she arrived, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Note to self: start studying pregnancy stuff so you don't look like a complete air head._

After she was done, she headed for her room. When she entered, a petite woman about her age stood next to Shelly, skimming through her paperwork. She must have heard Kensi approaching, because she turned around and offered her hand. Kensi shook it uncertainly.

"Dr. Leslie Presette. We'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."

"Kensi."

Dr. Presette took her urine sample and handed it to Shelly. "Would you mind taking this to have it analyzed?"

Shelly smiled one last time at Kensi. "I'll be back."

The doctor took her weight, measured her waist, drew blood, took her blood pressure and listened to her heart.

"Have you been under any stress lately?" Dr. Presette asked.

Kensi wanted to laugh. _Of course I've been under stress. I'm pregnant, for God's sake. _Instead, she said, "I hid my pregnancy from my fiancé for a week. I think telling him was more stressful. Then I told the rest of my family, which was hard. And this was kind of a surprise. We're still figuring everything out. It's not easy."

Dr. Presette looked at Kensi with something close to sympathy, but she didn't say anything.

"Does anyone in your family have a history of high blood pressure?"

"No."

"Good." The doctor scratched something onto her clipboard. "Keep your stress levels low, okay?"

Kensi nodded. That was going to be hard, considering she worked as a federal agent. Not that the Ob-Gyn knew that.

Under occupation she had put "chef".

Dr. Presette smiled. "Would you like an ultrasound? It's not mandatory for another few weeks, but…"

The thought of actually seeing her child made her uneasy. If she actually saw him, it would make everything real. _Too real._

"Kensi?"

"Sorry. Um- sure."

God she wished Deeks was here right now. She could really use a hand to hold. Instead, she gripped the cool leather of the seat.

"Go ahead and lie down. Just pull up your shirt."

Kensi leaned back, hiking up her shirt to reveal her stomach. She looked at the little bump, wondering when exactly it had appeared. She couldn't pinpoint the date.

"This is going to be a little cold," Dr. Presette warned, squeezing gel on her stomach and rubbing it around.

She pointed to a screen. "Here, just give me a minute… Ah- there it is!"

Kensi's mouth dropped open. She could see him, clear as day. His little body, his little head, his nose. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling emotional. This was it. This was her child. He was already perfect.

She could feel tears pricking at the back of her eyes. She didn't want to blink them away, because that would tear her gaze away from the screen.

"You are exactly twelve weeks and four days along. I can get to work estimating the birth date.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

Kensi didn't look away from the screen. "Can I?"

Dr. Presette smiled. She grabbed what looked to be a microphone attached to a remote control-like piece of equipment. The doctor placed the microphone part to Kensi's stomach, moving it around in slow circles. A small sound filled the air. In Kensi's opinion, it sounded like birds flapping their wings.

She glanced away from the screen to look at her stomach. She could feel a tear stream down her cheek, but she didn't care. "Is that really it?"

"Really," The doctor assured her.

"You're pretty close to thirteen weeks. Do you want me to tell you the gender?"

_Yes. More than anything in the world._

"Tha-that's okay. I think my fiancé and I are going to wait."

"I waited to find out the genders for my twins. Not many people do it nowadays."

"You have twins?"

Dr. Presette nodded. "Yep. Two boys, Kyle and Ethan. They're eleven months now."

Kensi was glad to have someone who had been in her position taking care of her.

She closed her eyes, listening to the steady rhythmof her child's heartbeat. The image of that sweet faced blond boy was stronger than ever.

Kensi swallowed back the rest of her tears. She opened her eyes, taking in the image of her baby. Deeks' baby_._

"I get pictures, right?"

Dr. Presette nodded. "Of course."

The doctor started to wipe the gel of Kensi's stomach, talking as she worked. "I'll get your test's results sent to you as soon as possible. I want to see you back here in at least three weeks, four at the latest. Steer clear of caffeine; lay on either your back or your side, preferably your left. And, most importantly, do _not_ stress. Understood?"

Kensi nodded. "Understood."

Dr. Presette handed her the pictures of the baby, smiling. "You're free to leave."

Kensi walked out the door, feeling surreal. Now she had seen, heard, even felt the baby, and she still couldn't register that she was going to be a mother. Hell, she already was a mother.

Deeks was going to get off around six. After their little talk with Julia, they had decided to start looking at houses. It was all so hard to comprehend. She was getting married, buying a house, having a baby.

She climbed out of the car, unlocking her door and collapsing onto the couch. She was exhausted. Wearily, she glanced at the clock. She had enough time for a few hours of sleep before Deeks showed up.

She glanced at the pictures of her child one last time before closing her eyes and willing sleep to take her, conjuring up vivid pictures of a blond boy being chased by his brunette Mommy, of her son screaming and laughing as she picked him up, spinning him around and around in a circle, of kissing boo boos and singing to sleep...

Deeks walked through the door of Kensi's house. They had an appointment with a real estate agent at seven, so he had to hurry.

He glanced around the living room, smiling at what he saw. Kensi was spread out on the couch, snoring. Her hand was on her stomach, her hair covering her face. On the coffee table laid her purse, which had a piece of dark paper on it.

He quietly crept to where she lay, picking up the paper. He couldn't believe what he saw.

A clear image of a baby was silhouetted against the dark picture. He could see the profile clearly, the tiny nose and lips poking out of the head. _This is her._

When he looked back at Kensi, she was very much awake and staring at him, grinning. "Pretty amazing, huh?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice to be steady if he spoke.

"I can't wait to show everyone," Kensi said eagerly.

She slowly sat up, stretching. After she checked the clock, she sighed. "Damn it. We're going to be late."

He still hadn't looked up from the photo.

"Deeks?"

Finally, his eyes met hers. He thanked God that they were still dry. "It's just…"

Kensi pecked him lightly on the lips. "I know."

"It makes everything seem so real."

"Yeah." Kensi bit her lip, trying to decide if she could admit what she had been holding back from him ever since the test had said "positive". "Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

Deeks sighed, some undefinable emotion flashing through his gorgeous eyes briefly. "Me too."

He put his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"We'll figure it out," he assured her, burying his face in her neck.

Her voice was small, fragile. "How can you be so sure? What if we- what if we don't?"

He gives her a half grin. "That's not an option."

She exhaled slowly, blowing a gust of air out of her lips. "I know."

Deeks smiled, not as serious as his last. "Look, she's already adorable. Just like _me_."

"No, _he _looks just like me." _Just kidding. He's your clone._

Deeks rolled his eyes, picking up his car keys. "Why do you even want a boy so badly?"

_Because he has to be just like you._

"Why do you want a girl?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

Deeks looked at her for a moment, contemplation in his features. "Touché."

"Now come on, we're already late."

This was the ninth house they'd looked at; three bedrooms, two bathrooms. Kensi hated this one, too.

Deeks groaned. "Let me guess, you don't like this one either."

"You do?"

"It's not bad."

"It's not good."

Deeks pinched his nose between his fingers. "What don't you like about it?"

"I feel like I'm at a rodeo."

"It's called 'rustic'."

"Well, I don't like _rustic."_

Deeks could tell the real estate agent was getting annoyed. She shot Kensi a glare when her back was turned.

"Can we look at one more tonight?" Deeks asked hopefully, afraid the real estate agent would tell them to shove it. It was approaching eleven, but Deeks didn't know when they would get another opportunity.

The agent looked like she was about to groan, but one look from Kensi shut her up. "Fine. One more."

The next house was something different; a Tudor style house with a Victorian themed interior.

"It's a five bedroom house with three baths," the realtor began. "It's three stories. Though the house has an aged English style, it is actually newly built and is a great-"

"I hate it."

The agent set her jaw, appearing more than a little frustrated. "Is that so?" She asked with a hint of an attitude, huffing a piece of hair from her face that had fallen out of her up-do. "Well, I do wish the best of luck to ya both, really. G'night."

She promptly walked out of the door, leaving Kensi and Deeks alone in the huge house.

"Poor girl," Deeks said, looking after the agent. "She didn't know what she was getting signed up for."

"Did you notice her accent before she left? It completely changed. I don't think I know it."

"Maybe it was "annoyed twenty four year old after a long day in the office." I've found that particular accent _very_ distinct."

Kensi puffed. "It's not like we're shopping for groceries. This is something we're going to probably spend the rest of our lives living in. That's why they call it house-_hunting_. You can't catch something every time you hunt. And if you do, it's probably not a twelve pointer."

"But what if you catch something average, with like average sized antlers?"

"Then you can live your whole life knowing there was probably a twelve pointer somewhere out there."

Deeks grinned, secretly liking her logic. "You like being difficult, don't you?"

Kensi smiled back. "Well, I don't like being easy, if that's what you mean."

"Oh my God, Kens. We're leaving."

"I couldn't stand one more minute of being in this house, anyways."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! To all of my readers, reviewers, followers, everybody: I LOVE YOU!  
Here are the names:  
1st Aubrey**

**2nd Rebecca/Becca/Bec**

**3rd Madison/Maddie**

**Boys:**

**1st Tyler, as usual**

**2nd Evan**

**3rd Noah**

**ALL amazing Densi love child names:**

**Chelsie**

**Beth**

**Rebecca/Becca/Bec**

**Cassidy**

**Aubrey**

**Loura**

**Amber**

**Madison/Maddie**

**Boys:**

**Logan**

**Evan**

**Cody**

**Isaac**

**Zachary/Zach**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

"Kensi, can I be honest with you?"

"Yep."

"That is the nastiest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Kensi shrugged, taking another bite of her fish taco with chocolate sauce. "It's good. Try it," She waved it in front of Nell's face, attempting to shove it into her mouth. Nell leaned back just in time. "You know you wanna."

Nell grimaced. "I'll pass."

She took another swig of her beer, looking at the tv just in time. "TOUCHDOWN!" She was on her feet, cheering along with the crowd in the stadiums that were being broadcasted over the television.

"Nell, you've already seen this game. You do remember that team gets destroyed in the end, right?"

Nell smiled lazily, her eyes glassed over. "Honestly, at this point, I'd be surprised if I could remember my birthday."

"Okay, no more beer. At this point you'll still be fighting a hangover Monday."

Kensi stared at the cold beverage with salivating lips, wanting the taste of it on her tongue.

Nell was now sitting with her legs propped up on the back of the couch, her head hanging off of the bottom. "I don't get hung-over."

Kensi laughed. "Please, Nell. I've seen you hung-over."

"How do you know I wasn't just sick?"

"Because Eric's usually hung-over too. About you two, are you guys…?"

"Here, so you won't have to ask any more questions. Yes, we're dating. Yes, we're sleeping together. No, we haven't secretly eloped."

"Good to know. I thought you said it didn't work out the last time."

"He- I decided to give him another chance. Just look at him. Mmmmm."

"Looks aren't everything."

"Says the girl who's dating a guy that could be one of those male models for like Axe cologne. You know, the ones who sit there with like fifty half naked chicks just flocking around them? If this LAPD gig falls through, that could so be his career."

"I thought you were dating Eric, not Deeks," Kensi said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Eric is sexy too. Don't get me wrong. I was just saying that it's nice when guys have a little extra something something to top them off, if you know what I mean."

Nell sobered slightly, which must have taken a lot of effort considering she had crossed the wasted line three hours ago. "He's a good guy, Kens. He's smart, sweet, sensitive, funny and just as awkward as I am."

Kensi looked at her seriously. "Could he be the one?"

"Maybe. It's too early to say, but I'm really happy right know. Really, really happy."

Kensi squealed femininely, which was totally unlike herself. "Oh my God, Nell! Pretty soon you guys are going to have little Erics and Nells running around! Hey, you should get pregnant now so our kids can grow up together."

Nell rolled her eyes. "We've only been dating a month. Let's take it one step at a time."

"NELL AND ERIC SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"More like NELL AND ERIC SITTING IN A TREE, F-U-C-"

"NO NO NO NO NO." Kensi plugged her fingers into her ears, saying "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA" until Nell had finished.

"You two are nasty," Kensi stated pointedly.

"At least we weren't caught having sex in the elevator."

"That was one time…"

Nell laughed. "Now how would you feel if you walked in on me and Eric during work? I had nightmares for a week."

"I still owe you for not telling Hetty."

"Hetty probably already knows. She's a ninja, remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Kensi watched Nell take another swig of her beer, following the movements of the bottle until it was back on the table.

"You seriously think I'm going to bed before you pass out?"

Nell's eyes were sagging slightly, but she looked up regardless. "Yep. Pregger chicks get sleepy. That's just how it is."

"Drunk people pass out. That's just how it is."

"Pregnant people get tired easier than wasted people."

"I find that hard to believe, considering your eyes are drooping."

"It's a-," she paused, slurring her words. "It's a medical thingy."

"That's funny. I've never seen you do it until now."

"Hmm. That is funny. Must be 'cause I'm tired."

"So you are tired?"

"A lil' bit, yeah."

"Then what are we even talking about?"

"I don't know," Nell smacked her lips lazily, taking one more swig of beer before finishing off the bottle.

"Oh no! It's empty Kens. Do you see that? That's not good."

"Okay Nell, no more."

"Why the hell _not_?" Nell wined, smacking her head up when it lolled dangerously.

"Because I'm your friend and I have to start getting into mother mode one way or another. Might as well start with babysitting drunks."

"Babysitting. You know, Kens, that's a weird word. Baby. Sitting. Do you like sit on the baby? Is that what you're expected to do? I'm gonna be a babysitter. I could sit on babies for a living, don'tcha think?"

"Remind me to never ask you to look after my child."

"Kensi, your child. _Your _child. Damn, this is so weird. Kensi, you have a bun in the oven."

"Yep."

"I mean, there's a little thing person thing inside of you."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you _ready_? Like, really really ready?"

"Not really."

"That's not good."

"Nope," Kensi agreed, feeling another wave of nerves overtake her. She wondered if it wouldn't hit her that she was really going to be a mommy until she was in labor. Until he was wrapped in a blanket and placed in her arms.

"We got to get our shit together. Both of us. Me with Boo Bear and you with the kid."

Kensi wished she had a glass so she could toast to Nell. That was exactly what she needed to do. She needed to get the house shit said and done, get the pregnant shit figured out and a whole wad of other shit checked off of her to do list.

"You're right Nell."

But when Kensi looked at Nell again, she was asleep, her mouth wide open. Kensi smiled.

* * *

Kensi awoke to light, sweet kisses on her ear.

"Morning, beautiful."

Kensi grinned. "You're in a good mood today."

"Well, it's Saturday, and you know what that means."

"No. What does it mean?"

"We get to spend all day having sex."

_That sounds good._ "We have an appointment to look at houses today. Sorry to burst your bubble."

He kissed her lips. "Can't we reschedule?"

"At this point, we'll never get a house."

Deeks groaned. "But I don't want to get up."

Kensi kissed his neck, following a path up his jawline and finding her way towards his lips. Her mouth brushed his as she spoke. "Tough love. Sorry."

"Tease," Deeks grouched as she pulled away from him. She stretched out, yawning.

"Our appointment's in an hour. Want to take a shower?"

She rolled her eyes at his suggestive smirk. "_Just _a shower."

He sat up, joining Kensi at the edge of the bed. He approached her lips, stopping just millimeters before their lips could touch. "What if I can't control myself?"

She pushed his chest back, grinning. "Then you'll be taking a shower alone."

"Is this the part of the whole "Taking what I can get" thing?"

"Yep."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Sorry. You've got five and a half more months to go."

* * *

"This one is too- too-"

"Too what, Kens? It's nice."

"Nice, but…"

"Kensi, look. It's good. Not too big, not too small. It even has a pool."

"Can't we look at one more? Please?"

The real estate agent sighed. "We can only look at one more. I had another appointment scheduled an hour ago."

Deeks gave the man an apologetic look. They had spent almost four hours looking at houses and it seemed hopeless. Deeks was tired and hungry, the agent was grumpy, and Kensi was being stubborn (_what else is new?_).

But as they pulled up to the next house, Kensi didn't say anything about how it was too big or too antique-ish or too yellow. She raised her eyebrows, as if she was surprised that she actually couldn't criticize it.

"Look, it has a pool."

"And a porch."

"And a swing set."

Kensi smiled as she passed the new, shiny swing. "Yep. And a swing set."

She could already see blond hair blowing wildly through the wind as a little boy soared higher and higher on the swing, blue eyes twinkling like the sun in the sky.

The relator obviously saw a small spark of hope, so he embraced it with open arms. "Two stories, four bedrooms, two-point-five bathrooms, finished basement. Modern open-floor plan, stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, large fireplace, heavy duty insulation-"

The man kept jabbering away as Kensi stared at the house with wide eyes. She ran her hands over the smooth walls, soaking in her surroundings.

Deeks came up behind her, arms snaking around her waist, obviously just as transfixed as she was. Kensi briefly wondered if he was having the same fantasies she was; except, of course, with a little girl instead of a boy.

She nearly stumbled up the stairs into the room that would be the nursery. The room was a creamy ivory, large and roomy. Plenty of space for a crib and changing table, and maybe a few dozen toys. With a grandmother like Julia and an aunt like Nell, God knows he was going to have _plenty _of playthings.

"Twelve pointer?" Deeks whispered, lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

"Definitely."

He kissed her forehead, savoring the scene. His house, his fiancé, their child. Everything was perfect.

"_Eh hem," _The relator cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Way to ruin the moment," Deeks said, not even attempting to extract his arms from Kensi or move away in the slightest.

"So," he started, ignoring Deeks. "Do we have a deal?"

Kensi smiled at Deeks and nodded.

"Yes, we have a deal."

The relator let out a sigh of relief and clapped his hands together. "Great! Make sure you've faxed over the loan application and checked into a GFE. Stop by my office tomorrow around nine and I'll give you a contract and possession of this house."

"And then…"

"After that, it's all yours! I'd get a spare key made, though, if I were you."

Kensi smiled and nodded. "Okay, thanks uhm-," she glanced at his nametag, "John."

"No, no, thank _you._ Have a great day!"

"Well," Deeks started as John practically skipped away, "Looks like we made someone's day."

"Yeah, I'd be pretty happy if I just sold a seven hundred and fifty thousand dollar home, too."

Deeks frowned at the skeptical tone in her voice. "What, do you think we can't afford it?"

Her shoulders fell slightly. "I don't think it'll be easy."

"It never is."

She almost shuddered at the double meaning in his words. He must've noticed, because he turned her around to face him. "We'll figure it out."

She smiled slightly. "We always do."

Their lips met gently, and Kensi pulled away before anything too passionate could kindle. She smirked.

"We'll have plenty of time to "break the house in" after we actually own it. Patience is a virtue."

His lips tried to meet hers again and she giggled. "I guess it's a virtue I don't have."

"Deeks," She said with a smile as she reluctantly left his arms. "C'mon. We can say goodbye to my house tonight."

He followed her out of the door with wide eyes. "You mean-"

"Yep."

"I like this new hormone crazed Kensi."

***  
**BOO! Guess who?  
Okay, lots of you amazing people reviewer things keep mentioning the name Sophie. Don't get me wrong, I love the name Sophie. Or I **_**loved **_**it until it became so popular. It seems like every fanfic I read has a little girl named Sophie in it. That's why I haven't added it. But if you guys really really want it, tell me! I'll decide depending on the votes.  
I love you all. Without further ado:  
1st Aubrey  
****2nd Rebecca/Becca/Bec  
****3rd Madison/Maddie**

**Boys:  
****1st Tyler, as usual  
****2nd Evan  
****3rd Noah  
****ALL amazing Densi love child names:  
****Chelsie  
****Beth  
****Rebecca/Becca/Bec  
****Cassidy  
****Aubrey  
****Loura  
****Amber  
****Madison/Maddie  
****Boys:  
****Logan  
****Evan  
****Cody  
****Isaac  
****Zachary/Zach  
****Tyler  
****Noah  
****Alex**


	9. Chapter 9

"Eric, we're going to need an-"

"Address?" Nell cut in, interrupting Callen. "We already have it. I'll send it to your phone."

Deeks reached for his gun which sat in his desk. He glanced over at Kensi, whose fingers were twitching as if she wanted desperately to be the one holding the SIG and not doing paperwork.

"Mr. Deeks?"

Deeks turned around and looked down as he heard Hetty's voice. He looked into her bespectacled eyes as he spoke. "Yeah?"

Hetty glanced at Kensi, then back at Deeks. "Would you mind coming into my office for a moment?"

Deeks looked at Kensi, meeting her confused dark gaze. He shrugged (_remember, it's Hetty_) and turned back to the little woman, feeling his eyebrows knit together. He followed her into her office, glancing quickly at her desk that was cluttered with paperwork. Personnel files, maybe?

"Mr. Deeks, do you feel the need for a partner?"

"Kensi's my-"

"A _fieldwork _partner."

Deeks sighed as comprehension dawned on him. "Oh."

"I know that it might feel strange having somebody who is not Kensi on your six, but it seems pertinent considering this job is dangerous and you need back up."

"Can't I just have a-," _Don't say threesome, don't say threesome. _"Uh- I mean, can't I just work with Callen and Sam? Kensi told me she did for the most part when Agent Vail was missing."

"Yes, but with Dominic it was different. He wasn't pregnant, and he could've been back any minute, not back in over nine months."

"That's not _that_ different, Hetty. Kensi didn't have a partner for a while and she was fine."

Hetty let out a long, slow breath. "Mr. Deeks, Kensi would never forgive me if something happened to you. I would never forgive myself. Kensi cannot raise this child by herself, especially considering her history with her father. She needs you. Your baby needs both of its parents around. So, humor me? Please? Just let me assign you extra back-up, for my sake and conscious."

_How can I possibly say no after that?_

"I still don't think I need it, but-"

"Great, Mr. Deeks. So it's settled. We will discuss agents to fill the void when you return with Callen and Sam. Now go, you have a case to solve."

* * *

After checking out the lead Deeks reluctantly went to Hetty's desk for the second time that day.

"Let's narrow it down a bit, shall we?" Hetty said optimistically as she started to flip through the files. "Male or female."

Deeks thought about his old partner, Jess, and how she met her end. How he had sworn to himself that he would never let anything happen to Kensi, even before they were dating, after Jess died so violently. Did he really need to put all of his heart into protecting another girl, even if it was just for the time being?

"Guy. Wouldn't want Kensi to get jealous."

"Okay. Here are some of the candidates I find promising."

_Do any of them read lips, know Portuguese, French, Spanish, and can tear up people's asses that are twice their size? No? Hmm, that's what I thought._

"I think I'll have to go with Mr. Blue Eyes over here. No, wait. Maybe Jeffery the Ginger. Mullet McMann looks promising."

"Corporal Lucas McMann happens to have a perfect record, is skilled in the art of jujitsu and can speak Mandarin fluently."

"Too bad we don't tend to go to China on special ops."

Hetty sighed and laid her hands on the table, folding them together in a prayer position. "Mr. Deeks, I know this must be strange for you, but this agent won't even be near you half of the time. Only while doing field work. But it is crucial you pick someone who you feel will have your back. It would be very much appreciated if you could cooperate."

Deeks felt the urge to roll his eyes, but suppressed it. "You have better judgment than me. Choose who you want."

"You are missing the point, Mr. Deeks," Hetty said impatiently with a scowl. "It's not who _I _want, it's who _you_ want."

Deeks looked wistfully at Kensi for a few seconds. Kensi caught his gaze for a moment, an unspoken question under their surface, before looking back down at her paperwork. "We both know who I want."

Hetty rolled her eyes. "Kensi is pregnant. I would not put you in the position of protecting two lives, and you really don't want her in the field anyways, do you? We both know just how quickly things can take a turn for the worst."

Deeks thought of Jess once again and swallowed uncomfortably. He did, in fact, know how quickly things could go from okay to horrible. Kensi andtheir child could die, just like that. Gone.

Suddenly, the charred body of his ex-girlfriend/partner was Kensi. Deeks felt lightheaded.

He noticed Hetty staring at him and ran his hand over his face. "What? Did you say something?"

"I said that you could meet your new temporary partner tomorrow. Are you alright, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty's bespectacled eyes were full of concern and a multitude of unreadable emotion. It was as if Hetty could choose what sentiments she wanted people to see and keep the others in a vault that only she could open. He shook off her gaze and arched his back as he stretched.

"I'm fine." Deeks peered over his shoulder, looking at Kensi who glanced up from her paperwork again. It was almost as if she could sense the moment he laid eyes on her.

After a few minutes of Hetty quietly contemplating Deeks, she spoke. "You can go and assist Kensi with the background checks, if you'd like."

Deeks turned to leave, but Hetty's voice stopped him. "And Mr. Deeks?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to talk," Hetty smiled a small, reassuring grin. "You know where to find me."

Deeks' heart felt ten times lighter with the small kind gesture from the even smaller woman. It was good to know him and Kensi weren't alone. Deeks smiled back and nodded. "Thanks, Hetty. Really."

"Anytime Mr. Deeks."

* * *

"YOU'RE MY BROWN EYED GIRL_S!"_

"Shut _up_."

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE USED TO SING SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA-"

"DEEKS!"

They had been moving furniture into their new house ever since they'd returned from work. Sam and Callen had stopped by to help with the bigger items and now they were just moving in chairs, clothes, decorations and various other knickknacks. Deeks had been screaming his heart out with his iPod in his ears, pretending that he couldn't hear Kensi begging him to be quiet.

_Damn you, Deeks._

Deeks stretched and took out his headphones, still pretending to be oblivious. "Did you say something, sweet cheeks?"

Kensi huffed and glared at him. "You are driving me insane."

Deeks batted his sparkling eyes and grinned. "You still love me."

"Unfortunately."

"What was that?"

"I said 'Love you too'."

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought."

Kensi stretched her arms out. "That's it?"

"Yep, just have to unpack the clothes."

"That can wait."

"Yep. I have more _important _things to attend to right now." Deeks said, smiling as he pulled her into his arms. She giggled as he kissed her lips, savoring the feel of him against her.

He led her to the couch, and she cuddled against his chest. He placed his hand on her stomach, which was slowly starting to protrude.

"I wish I could feel her."

"I can hardly feel him. It's like little butterfly flutters."

"Is it-"

"It's amazing."

Deeks smiled and kissed Kensi's head, snuggling closer to her. They were quiet for a minute, which was rare, considering they were both talkative. Kensi loved these little moments of solitude they shared together. She savored the sound of him breathing. The gentle _bum-bum bum-bum bum-bum _of his perfect heart. Her favorite symphony.

After a few minutes, Deeks looked like he could daze off. His grip on her had loosened a bit and his head was starting to slack. Kensi nearly sighed, knowing she had to ask him something before he fell asleep. It had been bugging her all day. She didn't want to disturb the peace. _H__e looks so damn cute._

"What was Hetty talking to you about?" Kensi almost regretted asking when she saw the adorable near-sleep expression leave his face. She was a little taken aback as she felt his body tense. But just as quickly as he had stiffened, his body relaxed. If she was even slightly preoccupied, she might have missed it.

"Just stuff," he answered causally. _Too causally. _

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, work related."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, it was work related. What _type_ of work related?"

"The work-y kind of work related."

"Deeks…" Her voice was in no bull shit mode, crisp and final. A warning. Deeks had become far too familiar with that particular tone over the years.

He exhaled through his nose quickly, playing with the end of Kensi's hair subconsciously. "She wants to assign me a fieldwork partner. Just temporary. So I don't like blow myself up or anything."

Kensi bit her lip as she comprehended what he was saying. A picture of Dom popped into her head before she could ward it off. Dom taking Sam's bullet, Sam trying desperately to keep him alive, pumping his heart forcefully, the blood, all of the blood...

"That's good."

Deeks seemed confused. "Wait, what?"

Kensi snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent, trying to get the pictures of her previous partner out of her head. She toyed around with the buttons on his plaid shirt as she talked slowly. "It's nice to know that somebody has your back so nothing- happens."

"Nothing's going to happen, Fern."

"You can't guarantee-"

He gently raised her head up, forcing her gaze from his shirt's buttons. "Nothing's going to happen."

Kensi bit her lip. "What if something happens after he's born? What if we can't- aren't around to take care of him?"

Deeks couldn't imagine their daughter growing up without them as parents. The thought made him lightheaded. "I guess we'll just have to take extra good care of each other."

"What if we make a mistake?"

_What if? What if? What if?_

"We have the whole team. They'd never let anything happen to her."

Kensi knew that it was true. If need be, the team would take care of their child. But it felt wrong to Kensi that they were even contemplating somebody so close to them taking care of their son. She knew that they would never let foster care or orphanages appear in the picture, which was relieving yet so _so _dark at the same time. Not only did they have to become more mature and responsible, the team also had to be ready.

"Can you even imagine Callen with a kid?"

"Especially _our _kid." Deeks laughed. "He can hardly handle one of us, and now he's going to have a part me and you running around."

Kensi bit her lip. A new thought crossed her mind, making her anxious. "Who's going to be the godparents?"

Deeks sighed. With their job, it was definitely going to have to be adressed sooner or later. "I don't know."

"I mean, I don't want to hurt their feelings. Sam and Callen's jobs are just as dangerous as ours, Hetty is getting older and I think that he would be in danger if Nell or Eric was next in line for him. Eric would think of him as a little computer and Nell would probably have a nervous breakdown."

"Nell for the godmother."

Kensi looked up in mild surprise. "Why Nell?"

Deeks shrugged. "Hetty's job isn't foolproof. Neither is Nell's, but it's safer for the most part. Nervous breakdown beats crazy ninja chick that's probably banned from half of the continents."

Kensi chuckled. "Now that you put it that way…"

"And Hetty will understand. It will be easier telling her she's not the godmother than having to tell Nell."

Kensi didn't look forward to telling Hetty she wasn't chosen, but she had to agree with Deeks. Telling Nell would've been nearly impossible.

"Godfather?"

Deeks shrugged. "I want to say either Sam or Callen, but I have a feeling if Nell's the godmother than Eric will basically be the godfather, if they do end up together. What's with them, anyways? Are they together _together _or just like friends with benefits?"

"Together together. And friends with benefits. It's complicated. Right now it's basically a lot of sleepovers and tongue hockey, but I think it has potential. Nell seems to think so, anyways."

Deeks shuddered. "Any sentence involving 'tongue hockey' 'friends with benefits' and 'Nell and Eric' does not leave me with nice mental images. Just give me a minute..."

Kensi punched his chest, but there was no force behind it. At all. _God, I'm becoming a softy. _ "Oh come on. It's kind of cute."

"I repeat: 'Tongue hockey, friends with benefits, Nell and Er-"

"Okay, okay. That's not what I meant. I meant the idea of them being with each other was cute. Not them actually _being _with each other."

"I'm just glad they finally got together. I mean, the sexual tension in any room with the two of them was so thick. Like soup. A big bowl of sex alphabet soup. Steamy, hot, sexy alphabet soup."

"Ew. Ew. Ew. You're a pig."

"Am I an attractive pig?"

Kensi ignored him, settling back into the crook of his shoulder. "Open-ended for the godfather?"

"Open-ended," Deeks agreed. "Now can I go to bed?"

Kensi pretended to be disappointed. Okay, maybe not _completely _pretended. She wasn't very tired today, which was odd, considering lately all she'd wanted to do was sleep. And, if she recalled correctly, they had some house to break in.

"You're really tired?"

Deeks saw the opportunity. "Umm… You're not?"

She slowly undid the first button of his shirt. "Not today."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find something to do that will make you tired. Any ideas?"

"Mhmm… let me think…"

Deeks pulled her closer. "I guess we'll have to brainstorm together."

* * *

SS

**A/n So sorry for the late review. Don't disown me, please. Have mercy.  
Thanks so much for all the positive feedback last chapter. I want to thank That Aussie Girl, kath46 (who gave me the temp. partner idea, thanks :) ), Tiva all the way baby (great url), Miss Germany aka Karo, all other faithful reviewers, my friends, my family, Oprah Winfrey, Aunt Jamima and anyone else I may be missing like oh yeah all of you fantastic readers. And incase ya'll are confuzzled, yes you can vote for the same name multiple times, just not in the same review. I encourage it. Vote away. Also, sorry I haven't replied to your guys' reviews. I know, I suck. And drumroll please, for the Densi love names:  
Girls:  
1st Aubrey, ahead by two  
2nd Becca  
3rd Maddie  
Boys:  
1st Tyler, as usual  
2nd Evan  
3rd Noah  
ALL Densi shipper child names:  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca/Becca/Bec  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison/Maddie  
Boys:  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary/Zach  
Tyler  
Noah  
Alex  
NEW NCIS AND NCIS: LA TUESDAY! EEPERS! I need somebody to fangirl with. I'm dying right now.**


	10. Chapter 10

"This is Austin Cox. He's a former marine, student of Old Dominion University, speaks sign language and Spanish fluently and graduated valedictorian of his senor class. He is from Pulaski, Virginia. Mr. Cox, this is Marty Deeks."

Cox held out a hand, obviously expecting Deeks to shake it. Reluctantly Deeks extended his arm, throwing in an extra squeeze, just for good measure. "Overachiever?" Deeks asked.

"Kind of. I had four older brothers and an older sister to live up to."

"It was a rhetorical question. That's okay though. Good to know, actually. The sibling thing. I was an only child. Funny how we have nothing in common."

"Deeks…" Hetty growled.

Austin narrowed his eyes, looking Deeks up and down, but mostly down considering he was almost five inches taller than Deeks. It wasn't a scowl; his gaze held no venom. It was more of a first impression glance, as if Austin were absorbing as much of Deeks as he could.

"Checking me out?" Deeks asked, speaking again before Austin could reply. "Sorry, I'm off of the market. Actually, my wi- fiancé should be here any minute."

"Oh, I'm actually not gay. I mean, I have a-"

"Girlfriend? That's fascinating. Maybe we do have something in common after all. Hear that, Hetty? He's straight, too."

Austin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Actually, I have a wife. And kids. Twin daughters and a newborn son."

That caught Deeks' attention.

"Play nice, Mr. Deeks. If you need me, you know where to find me." Hetty dismissed herself, raising an eyebrow to Deeks as if to say, "Give him a chance."

"Yeah, sure. Um- where is Cox's desk?"

Austin answered instead of Hetty, still giving Deeks a curious look. "I already have one. I've been working here awhile as an intern. I guess you haven't seen me."

Deeks shrugged. He hadn't seen Austin at all. He had a feeling he would've remembered if he'd saw this giant, military-postured man walking around. "Guess not."

"And call me Austin."

Kensi walked into the bullpen eating her newest craving: a cherry flavored tootsie pop.

"Deeks, I think we're going to have to go grocery shopping late- oh." Kensi paused, looking between Austin and Deeks. "Hi."

"Hello, Miss," Austin replied, military manners kicking in. "Austin Cox." He offered his hand, which she accepted carefully.

"Erm, this is my wife, Kensi. Kens, this is your temporary field work replacement," Deeks informed her when he noticed the clueless look she was giving him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Austin Cox."

"Likewise."

Now Austin was giving Kensi the same first impression look he'd given Deeks, obviously trying to figure her out, as if she were a curious puzzle that needed solving.

"Hetty told me you were expecting and that's why I needed to fill in."

Kensi nodded. "Yep. And your job is to make sure my fiancé doesn't get his head blown off."

"Mhmm. Not an easy task."

"Especially with Deeks."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Deeks asked indignantly.

"Nothing." She paused before adding an, "I love you," for good measure.

Austin grabbed a pile of paperwork off of Callen's desk. "I'm going to take these files to Eric and Nell. I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I guess so," Deeks replied shortly.

When Austin was out of ear shot, Kensi nudged Deeks. "He's not that bad."

Deeks shrugged, eyes never leaving Austin's retreating body. "I don't know yet."

Kensi sighed exasperatedly. "Oh please, Deeks. The only reason you don't like him is because he's okay."

"That makes no sense. Are you saying I'd like him if he were a bastard?"

"Would you?"

"No! Well actually-" Deeks couldn't quite place his finger on it, but something about Austin's good-guy military attitude ticked him off.

"See! You're just mad because you can't complain to Hetty about him."

_Damn it, you're right. _

"I won't make you say it," Kensi said with a smile and a brief pat on his back. "I know you too well."

"Yes you do."

* * *

"Favorite color."

"Uh… Camo."

"Quote?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "I'm a former Marine, what do you think? Semper Fi."

"Fine. Tushae. Band?"

"Does it matter?"

"Answer the question!"

"Erm- somewhere between Three Doors Down and Creed, I think. No offense, but why do you care?"

Deeks put down his binoculars just long enough to half-glance half-glare at Austin. "Other than the fact that I'm lacking sufficient conversation starters, how do you possibly expect me to have your back if I know nothing about you? We have to connect. Get in touch with each other. Explore our inner partner."

Austin looked dumbfounded. "Uhm, okay then."

"Now it's your turn. What do you want to know?"

Austin thought for a minute before asking "Favorite food?"

"Depends on my mood, but I'm usually a meat and potatoes kind of-" He paused mid-sentence and nonchalantly nudged Austin. "Hey, look to your left quickly. See the red sweat shirt?"

"Brunham?"

"Brunham."

"Want to cut him off?"

Deeks contemplated this, but one look at the overcrowded street gave him his answer. "Let's try a less obvious approach."

He started to open the car door, but Austin's voice stopped him.

"That's it? What's the plan?"

Deeks exhaled loudly through his nose. He never had to explain plans to Kensi. Or Sam. Or Callen. _I guess not everyone can read my mind._

"Just go up to him and say something really casually like 'I'm with NCIS and you need to come with me.'"

"If he runs?"

Deeks suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. _Then we let him get away, dipshit. _Instead Deeks replied using a condescending tone like he was explaining something to a naïve child. "Then we chase him. C'mon, he's getting away."

Deeks pretended like he was on his cellphone while Austin gazed around indifferently, blending into the crowded streets of Los Angeles. As they approached Brunham Deeks subtly nodded at Austin, who increased his speed slightly.

"Fern, honey, I'm not saying you're a bad cook but-"

_Ten feet away._

"It's our anniversary; can't we go out for a burger or sushi instead?"

_Six feet._ Deeks could vaguely here Kensi exclaim "Hey!" indignantly through the earwig, but chose to ignore it with a smirk. _She's going to kick my ass at home._

"Baby, listen. It's not that I don't love _your_ burgers-"

_Three feet._

"I'm just in the mood for Paisley's-"

_Two feet._

"You can get the salad bar if you want-"

_One foot._

"No, no, no, I'm not calling you fat sweetie-"

"We're with NCIS, and we're going to need to talk to you."

Deeks hung up the phone quickly, watching as Brunham looked from the speaker, Austin, on his left, to him, the scruffy blond with a wife named Fern who can't cook, on his right. Deeks' instincts kicked in a second too late as he watched the suspect slip his hands to his belt, revealing a hand gun. Deeks reached for his weapon, but he knew it was no use.

Deeks watched time slow down as Brunham pointed the gun straight at his heart and looked him dead in the eyes. _Well, this is it. I guess Kens won't have to put up with me anymore. Too bad I'll never see the maternal side of crazy ninja assassin. I just wish I would've lived long enough to see the spawn of Kensi Kick-Ass Blye and Undeserving Surfer Boy. _

_Wait, why am I not dead yet? _

Deeks looked down, not registering what he saw. Brunham with a bullet hole smack dab in the center of his forehead and Austin holstering his weapon. Pedestrians screaming along with the faint "Deeks! Give me your status!" pounding through his ears. Kensi's voice was eventually the thing that pulled him back to reality.

"Deeks! Answer me!" Even through the earwig, Deeks could tell Kensi was on the edge of hysterics. Everybody back at ops had only heard a gunshot. As far as they know, it could be Deeks lying on the sidewalk with no pulse.

"Kens, I'm fine. We're fine."

"Austin?" It was Callen's voice this time.

"I'm good. We're both good," Austin supplied, giving Deeks a minute to collect himself. "Brunham's dead."

"We'll send somebody to clean it up. You guys are going to have a lot of loose ends to tie up when you get back."

Deeks led the way back to the car, pausing before he stepped into the passenger side door. "Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Um- thanks."Deeks hadn't realized how much he had to live for until he'd come too close for comfort with a near death experience.

Austin shrugged. "No big deal. Just doing my job. That's what _temporary _partners are for, right?"

* * *

Kensi hit his bare chest that night with her hand. She ignored his "Ow…"

"That was for scaring the shit out of me today."

"Aww, Kens, I knew you cared."

"Don't flatter yourself."

Deeks laughed and licked his lips, turning from his back to his side so he could look at Kensi more clearly. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I'm serious, Deeks. You can't keep doing that."

"Doing what? My job?" He grabbed her hand and softened his voice. "I'll try not to get shot or blown up or hurt in any way shape or form, at least until I have you to back me up."

She sniffed. "I'd appreciate that."

Then he started to smile at her.

She tried to scowl but a grin erupted before she could stop it. "Damn it Deeks, what? Why are you smiling like that?"

He traced gentle patterns onto her collarbone, still beaming like a maniac. "Kens, I want to marry you."

"Yeah, we kind of established that when you proposed to me," She said with a grin, hoping he couldn't see her blush.

"I mean I want to marry you right now."

Kensi looked shocked. "What? Now? It's half past midnight."

Deeks kissed her neck, trailing gentle kisses to her ear, finally stopping at her lobe to mumble, "We could hop a plane to Vegas. It's a Friday, no work tomorrow."

She giggled. "Las Vegas, huh?"

"Yep. Vegas."

"Vegas and no alcohol, I don't know about that. Plus, Hetty would kill us if we just up and got married."

"First thing tomorrow then, no Vegas. I'm too impatient to wait to be your official husband any longer."

She kissed him and laughed. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," She repeated, snuggling closer to him. "Now go to bed."

* * *

**Heya people. How's it going?  
Erm, no promises, but this story may have a sequel with two Densi love children, one a boy and one a feminine person girl thing. No spoilers for which gender comes first, but don't get all disappointed if the baby comes out as a boy and you wanted a girl or as a girl and you wanted a boy. Also, there will probably end up being Neric children in the sequel, IF there's a sequel, and I need names. I know if there's a girl for Nell and Eric it's either going to be Lauren or Leah, so ya'll choose, and if it's a boy either Nick or Alex (if Alex isn't chosen as the Densi love child name). Vote away for Neric goodness.  
Thanks readers/reviewers. Ya'll are the best.  
Densi Babe Names:  
Girl:  
1****st**** BECCA! WHOOOOO! FINALLY! By one vote, so you Aubrey peeps still have a chance :)  
2****nd**** Hmm… wonder it could be? *inserts heavy dose of sarcasm* Aubrey  
3****rd**** Maddie  
Boys:  
Okay, ya'll know the drill  
1****st**** Tyler, of course.  
2****nd**** Evan  
3****rd**** Noah  
ALL WUNDERBAL (that one's for you, Karo :) ) DENSI BEAUTIFUL CHILD NAMES:  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca/Becca/Bec  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison/Maddie  
Boys:  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary/Zach  
Tyler  
Noah  
Alex  
I'm officially caught up with the chapters, so I'll be writing like a maniac for the next week trying to get a few chapters ahead again. Wish me luck :p Almost forget, much love to these faithful Densi reviewer freaks: kath46, Somnium1, Agent FraniJones, That Aussie Girl, and Miss Karo. You guys are da bomb. Go buy yourself some oreos. **


	11. Chapter 11

They walked into the church with Julia, Nell, Hetty, Eric, Sam and Callen at their sides.

"Remind us again why we're all here?" Callen asked, yawning a bit.

"We couldn't decide on a witness," Deeks answered simply.

Sam grumbled and Callen rolled his eyes. "It's eight thirty on a Saturday. I could be clubbing right now."

"Bowling and drinks on us afterwards."

Callen and Sam didn't reply, but they didn't look half as pissed anymore. Kensi knew it was because they were very anti-Deeks ever since he had started to date her, and the idea of them being together for all of eternity made them want to punch something- preferably Deeks.

The whole process didn't take very long, considering they had bought their marriage certificate earlier that morning. They were saving their vows for the actual celebration after Kensi gave birth. Everyone clapped after Deeks kissed Kensi, accept, of course, Sam and Callen.

"I feel sorry for whatever bowling alley we decide to go to," Eric said with a slight chuckle.

"They won't know what hit 'em," Sam agreed.

"Let me paint a picture: Callen will be dancing on the bar, Sam will eventually start a fight and get kicked out, Eric and Nell will be doing the nasty in the corner, Hetty and Kensi's mother will soon realize how much they have in common and start having "This reminds me of a time…" conversations, and Kensi and I will be making Sam and Callen want to puke."

Nell nodded. "Sounds about right, Deeks."

Eric snaked an arm around Nell's waist, kissing her cheek. "My definition of a good time." Nell giggled. Sam and Callen glared.

"Don't make me put your name on my watch list with Deeks, Eric," Sam warned, cracking his knuckles.

Eric's eyes got wide. "Meet you at the bowling alley," He blurted before nearly sprinting to his car, Nell following behind him with a twinkle in her eyes and red cheeks.

* * *

"How does it feel to officially be Mrs. Deeks?"

Kensi turned around to face her new husband with a smile. "Different. I think it will really kick in when I start turning your laundry pink."

"And dragging chairs across carpet to make it look like you vacuumed."

"That was one time," Kensi said defensively, chuckling at the fond memory.

"Yeah, well, I learned my lesson. From that moment on, I vowed never to let Kensi Blye come anywhere near my delicates again," he smirked, leaning over her shoulder to whisper something in her ear. "Unless, of course, we're doing something _delicate."_

She bit her lip, trying to suppress a grin. "Funny how your mind is always focused on sex."

"Part of my charm?"

She rolled her eyes, even though he probably couldn't see it considering the lights in the bowling alley were always dark and had an eerie glow from all of the neon lights. "Sure."

He held out his hand, gesturing her to stand. "Can I challenge m'lady/partner/wife to a bowling duel? I promise I won't let you win again."

"Right, because you just let me beat your ass 290 to 180. Twice."

They approached the lane hand in hand. "How bad would it look in front of your mother if I beat her pregnant daughter at bowling? Just think about that for a second. I _am _the model son-in-law."

"We've been married for all of two hours."

"And I've yet to disappoint."

Kensi laughed. "Give it another hour or two."

Deeks picked up a bowling ball. "Watch and learn, Preggers."

He braces himself, does a mental ritual and releases the ball. It goes straight to the gutter.

Kensi chuckled. "Hmm, interesting. I'm glad you taught me how to get a gutter ball. Can you do that again so I can take notes? Maybe a little slower?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Ooo… grouchy husband, not good."

Deeks rolled again, smiling as he knocked seven pens down. Kensi stuck out her tongue. "You got lucky." She rolled, and scored a strike. "Now that takes skill."

The game continued until Kensi once again beat Deeks. His voice was filled with disbelief and defeat as he spoke. "How do you- how did you…?"

"Wow, I wonder how bad that must taste, Sam," Callen piped in nonchalantly, walking up to the couple with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Getting beat twice by your pregnant wife."

"I wouldn't know," Sam said, smirking. "Never happened to me. I mean, sure, I let my girl beat me a time or two, but this…"

"This is just unacceptable."

Deeks glared. "_You _try playing her. She's got mad skills," he insisted defensively.

Kensi smiled triumphantly. "It's true. But I wouldn't want to destroy Sam and Callen's self-esteem."

"We would look bad if we won. You _are_ with child. It wouldn't be fair. Only Deeks has the authority to beat you." Callen replied. "If he could," Callen added smugly.

"Excuses, excuses. Whatever you guys say," Kensi retorted dismissively with an eye roll.

Callen and Sam headed towards Hetty and Julia, obviously feeling they'd accomplished demolishing Deeks' dignity enough to leave him be- for the time being, anyways. Kensi frowned as they walked away, which didn't go unnoticed by Deeks. "What's the matter, Kens?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid. You guys treat me like I have a mental deficiency or something." She half pouted/half bit her lip, a habit she'd seemingly subconsciously picked up since she'd gotten pregnant. Deeks kind of liked it; it made her seem vulnerable, a side of Kensi he sparsely saw.

He placed a hand on her lower back, leading her to the bar where their family sat. "Sorry. I'll try not to treat you differently. Just instinct, I guess." Sure, he'd noticed he'd been a bit over protective for the last couple of months, but he almost felt obliged to. After all, as if being the woman he would give his life for wasn't enough, she _was_ carrying his child. "You want me to talk to Sam and Callen?"

She shook her head. "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

Deeks glanced around the bar, scrunching his nose like he'd just smelt a shitty diaper. "Ew, Kens. Your six o'clock."

Kensi turned around, finding Nell and Eric in a corner, making out. _More like eating each other's_ _faces off._ She mimicked Deeks' face, her nose wrinkling.

_Only Kensi could turn me on with a face like that. _Deeks shook his head, trying halfheartedly to stop his somewhat inappropriate thoughts and failing miserably.

"I don't think it would be so bad if we didn't know them," Kensi inferred.

"It kind of looks like fun."

Kensi suppressed a giggle and elbowed Deeks in the arm. "Not with my Mom here, it doesn't."

"And Sam and Callen."

"And Hetty."

"I wonder what it must be like, for Hetty," Kensi vaguely wondered out loud, taking a seat on a barstool next to Deeks. She glanced down the bar, finding Hetty sitting with her mother, chatting about something-probably-nothing.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked, following her gaze.

"Us. Two agents, married, baby on the way. I like to think she thinks of us as her kids. I don't know..." Kensi trailed off, hoping Deeks understood what she wasn't able to explain.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I don't think any of us will ever be able to understand Henrietta Lange. But I think she feels like… not proud… maybe flattered? She did introduce us."

"When she made you my partner, it's like she knew something more was going to happen. I think she has E.S.P."

"A sixth sense."

Deeks chuckled. "Look, Kens. Sam's saying something to Eric."

Kensi laughed. "He already scares the shit out of Eric. This isn't going to end well."

The couple watched the scene playing out in the corner of the bowling alley. Sam whispered something into Eric's ear, who promptly stepped away from Nell and looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Even in the darkness of the bar it was obvious he grew pale.

"Did you catch what he said?" Deeks asked hopefully, eyes still on Sam and Eric.

Kensi shook her head, disappointed. "Too dark to lip read."

"Now I'm going to die curious."

Kensi smiled before glancing down the bar, quickly spotting her biological mother and the woman who had filled the void when she'd needed a maternal figure the most. "I think my Mom likes Hetty."

"They're sharing a daughter. They better like each other. It would make for some pretty ugly custody battles if they were enemies."

Kensi smiled. "I'm glad they get along."

"Me too. They'll both make good grandmas, don't you think?"

"Who even needs a grandpa with grandmothers like that?" Kensi asked rhetorically, grinning.

Deeks smiled in return, then noticed a certain couple for the second time that night behind Kensi. "Hey, look behind you, Kens."

Kensi wrinkled up her nose. "Is it Nell and Eric again?"

"Yeah, but they're not trying to kill each other with their mouths this time."

Kensi turned around, curious. She smiled when she saw the couple slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor, almost blending in with the multitude of lovers who had joined in on the dancing, all seemingly caught up in the moment and unaware of the world around them, swaying the night away. Eric's hand was on Nell's waist, Nell's head on his chest, eyes closed. "They're sweet," Kensi said with a small smile, eyes still transfixed on her friends.

"Come on Kens," Deeks said, grinning.

"Deeks…"

"We can't just watch them and not join in. Plus, we have to have a first dance."

Kensi bit her lip. _It does look like fun…_

She stood up, letting Deeks lead her to the dance floor at the back of the bar. Deeks placed his arms around her waist, gently settling his forehead against hers.

"I think you look even more beautiful now that you're my wife."

Kensi could feel herself blush. She nuzzled her nose against his, leaning up to whisper into his ear. "Really?"

Deeks smiled at the feel of her lips scraping his lobe. He kissed her forehead. "Yeah."

"Well, it's nice to finally be Mrs. Deeks."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth."

Kensi grinned, remembering when she'd first met Deeks. "I never thought I'd say them. If someone had told me three years ago I'd be married to Marty Deeks, I probably would have laughed in their face. Or cried. Or crawled into the fetal position and sat in the corner of my house, eating away my sorrows and never bathing and only leaving to buy cats and-"

"Okay, okay," Deeks interrupted with an eye roll. "I get it. Was I really that bad?"

Kensi laughed. "Define 'that bad'."

"Okay, granted sometimes I'm a little annoying and occasionally a little hyper active. That doesn't mean I'm unlovable."

Kensi leaned into his stable body, resting her flushed cheek against his collarbone. "I never said you were unlovable."

Deeks grinned against her hair. "It was implied. I was reading between the lines."

"I think you came to the wrong conclusion, because if you were unlovable we wouldn't be standing here, married, dancing, stork about to drop off a package in a few months."

"Is that your jacked up way of telling me you love me?"

Kensi was half tempted to reply with a 'Take what you can get' before reminding herself she was supposed to be nice to him on their marriage day. She kissed his cheek. "Yes, I love you. There, happy?"

Deeks' replied with a smile that stretched from ear to ear, a smile that made his gorgeous eyes light up like fireworks had exploded just  
behind his blue irises, a smile that made Kensi want to tell him that she loves him more often. "Very."

* * *

Kensi could feel the sheets move as he untangled his arm from her waist. She slowly pulled her heavy eyelids open, squinting at the early morning light illuminating her room. The first thing she noticed was the alarm clock which read seven thirty. Seven thirty and she felt like it was four in the morning. _Being pregnant sucks._ She didn't even attempt to drag herself out of bed and reclosed her dark irises, only opening them when she heard the bathroom door open what seemed like only a few seconds later, though now the clock read eight.

"Deeks?" she asked groggily, turning around to her right side to face him.

He looked surprised to see her up, his eyes holding that damn cute deer-in-headlights appearance. His hair was wet, obviously in a post shower state. "Oh, hey wifey." He bent down and kissed her lips, taking her in. Her dark hair was spread across her drowsy face in a messy bedhead, her eyes narrowed against the lights. _And she's naked._

Deeks attempted to draw his eyes and thoughts away from her body but only half way succeeded by making eye contact with her once again. It was then he noticed how tired she looked. "I didn't mean to wake you, babe," Deeks paused, figuring he might as well earn some brownie points. "I was just going to go for a jog and fix some breakfast for my beautiful wife and daughter."

Kensi smiled at the last sentence, pulling herself up on her forearms. "I'll come too. Just give me sec." Actually, jogging was the last thing she wanted to do. Pancakes and sleep sounded a lot better.

Deeks seemed to see right through her façade and creased his eyebrows. "Uh-huh. No way. You need to sleep, Preggers."

"I'm not that tired-" Kensi began, forcing herself to sit up a little more.

"Liar. You've been lugging around my kid for the past four months and working possibly one of the most stressful jobs in America. Now, sleep."

"Deeks-"

"Uh-huh. Don't want to hear it. Sleep."

Kensi rolled her eyes, half annoyed and half thankful for her persistent pain-in-the-ass husband. She waited until Deeks said, "Don't miss me too much," and exited the bedroom to plop back onto the mattress and make herself comfortable. She slid to her left side, which was recommended, but she hated the position.  
She _used _to sleep on her stomach, which obviously wasn't an option anymore.

This wasn't how she'd imagined being pregnant would feel. The few times she'd thought about it, she'd imagined all of the good stuff- sonogram pictures to brag about, fluttering baby kicks, talking to little bumps that moved at the sound of her voice, not always being either too cold or too hot, pretty disgusting cravings, and fatigue.

She had never really considered herself with kids, but now that she was pregnant she felt like she wanted them. It's not that she didn't like kids, she just couldn't see herself with them. And plus, with her job, she'd doubted she would even live long enough to actually settle down and have a family. Deep down, there was still that fear, except now it was fear that she wasn't going to be there for Deeks and her child.

_It's too bad I like my job so damn much. _A rational part of her was telling her to quit NCIS and become a straight up soccer mom, but she knew that that would never happen. Part of her heart belonged to NCIS. She couldn't imagine not seeing her family every work day, not getting the adrenaline rush of putting a suspect in cuffs, not kicking the bad guy's asses. She knew it was unfair for Deeks and her son because she could be gone in a heartbeat. Then Deeks would have to move on without her and her son would be without his mommy. It was the same way with Deeks, now that she thought of it. No Deeks equals no husband, no father to her child. Sadly, no Deeks was a very possible outcome of her future. _The good guys can't always win._

Kensi always imagined her being the one that ended up dead instead of Deeks, why, she didn't know. It always seemed impossible for Deeks to leave her, which she knew was a stupid and unrealistic accusation. The fact that Deeks could die at any given moment hit her like a fifty pound brick. She shifted uncomfortably on the mattress, reminding herself she was supposed to be sleeping. _So much for that._

She placed a hand on her stomach and vowed that as soon as she returned to NCIS, she wouldn't let anything happen to Deeks. Because if one of them was probably going to end up dead before it's all said and done, she'd be damned if she was going to let it be Deeks.

* * *

**A/n DON'T HATE ME! Okay, I suck. I suck big monkey balls. I'm sorry, gosh. Don't have to rub it in. Seriously, though. I was being pure lazy. That's me: Mrs. Procrastination. I sorry. I is sorry. I is ashamed. I let you vote now.  
Erm… hate to break this to ya Tyler fans, but SOMEONE (not mentioning any names ****Lauren.**** BTW, mission: SUCCESS) took my advice and voted multiple times for Evan. So, yep. Ya'll gots some catching up to do :)  
Girls:**

**1st BECCA!**

**2nd Aubrey  
3rd Maddie**

**Boys:**

**1st EVAN! (31 votes, thanks to She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)**

**2nd Tyler (24 votes, so you guys have to catch up by seven. Not impossible J )**

**3rd Noah**

**ALL Densi beautiful gorgeous mini Deeks/Blye child names:**

**Chelsie**

**Beth**

**Rebecca/Becca/Bec**

**Cassidy**

**Aubrey**

**Loura**

**Amber**

**Madison/Maddie**

**Boys:**

**Logan**

**Evan**

**Cody**

**Isaac**

**Zachary/Zach**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Alex**

**THANKS FOR GETTING ME PAST 100 REVIEWS! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU AMAZING READERS/REVIEWERS! But seriously, I hardly ever get more than three reviews on my stories. This is insane. Special SPECIAL EXTRA DAMN SPECIAL THANKS TO KARO, FOR BEING WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING :)  
I might only be able to update once every two weeks because I'm the worst person ever.  
And that is all.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God, Kens, look! You can see the little feet and nose and everything!" Nell exclaimed with a squeal as she saw the latest sonogram Dr. Presette had given her.

"Yeah," Kensi said with a smile. "I hit my four month mark last week, so it's getting easier and easier to see him."

"Her. It's getting easier to see _her_."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Deeks."

"Do you think he'll be heartbroken if it does turn out to be a boy?"

_Yes. Absolutely positively yes. _"I don't know," Kensi lied, ignoring her conscious. "He seems pretty set on a girl."

"I think he has an image of a little Kensi running around." She paused and added with a cheeky grin, "I couldn't possibly imagine why. One Kensi's enough for me."

Kensi glared at Nell and stretched her arms out above her head. She was already feeling a little groggy and it was only four p.m. "And here I was all of this time thinking you were my friend."

Nell ignored her and turned her attention back to the picture, squinting her eyes as she studied it a little harder. "I took a study on how to read sonograms in college. I think I can tell what the gender is."

Kensi felt a sudden spark of excitement even though she'd already told herself that she would wait to find out the gender. She truly believed it was a boy, liked to think she just _knew_ it was a boy, could sense it was a boy. And now here was one of her close friends sitting before her with the conformation she needed. The conformation she would refuse to ask for. _Sometimes I hate my stubbornness. Now I see what Deeks goes through._

"Okay, why in the hell did you pay money to take a class on sonograms when you were studying to become an Intelligence Analyst? And if you really can tell the gender, I want it to be a surprise." Kensi was stunned at how hard it was to force the last sentence out. No she didn't want it to be a surprise, she wanted to know now, _damn it._

"It came up in a class I was taking about electronic pictures transitioned by sound waves," she explained offhandedly before looking at Kensi condescendingly, as if she could see right through her. "Do you really want it to be a surprise? _Really? _Think about it, you could paint the nursery a different color, buy more clothes than just unisex, get cars and stuff if it's a boy and doll houses and pink stuff if it's a girl…"

"I-I'm sure, Nell." _Well shit. I don't think it should be that hard to say. _"So, do I owe you twenty dollars or…?"

Nell laughed. "Sorry. If you don't want to know I won't say." Nell looked at the picture and then at Kensi's abdomen, like she was trying to conjure ex-ray vision. Finally, she looked away, eyes lighting up as a new idea crossed her mind. "Have you guys started looking at baby names yet?"

_Ha ha, no. _"Um, we've thought about it," Kensi lied, trying to seem nonchalant. She'd been pregnant for over four months, and they hadn't even considered calling the baby anything other than He or She.

"What's the top choice so far?" Nell asked. Kensi couldn't tell if she was honestly curious or just screwing with her, trying to make her admit that they'd been perfectly content with the baby being a little John/Jane doe.

"Uhh…" Kensi looked around the room desperately, trying to think of something, anything. She was about to say something like 'Fuchsia Rug' or 'Sleek Wood' when Deeks appeared in her peripheral vision, Austin on his heels. "Oh look, it's Deeks."

Nell turned around, briefly glancing in Deeks' direction. "Yep, that's Deeks," she agreed dismissively before continuing. "Now what was the top baby name choice again…?"

"Did I hear something about baby names?" a familiar voice asked, adorable surfer drawl making its owner unmistakable. Kensi almost sighed with relief. She was off the hook… for now, anyways.

"Ooo," Austin piped in unexpectedly. "Names are always fun."

"You have kids?" Kensi asked, honestly trying to buy some time. Deeks had already told her that Austin had three kids, but that didn't matter. She was desperate.

"Yep, three. Twin girls, Reese and Lily, and a boy, Drew. We wanted to stay simple with the names, but a lot of people are going with something more unique. What about you guys?"

_And now we're back to square one. Thanks a lot, Austin. _

Before Kensi could come up with another lie, Deeks comes to her rescue. _My surf gear clad hero. _"Oh, we're going all out with these names, aren't we, Kens?" Kensi could only faintly mumble a "mhmm" before Deeks is talking again. "For a girl we're stuck between Madonna and Sparkle Dust, and for a boy we've narrowed it down to either Smoky or Deeks Junior."

"He's kidding," Kensi assured quickly, elbowing Deeks in the ribs as she did so. It was an unobvious movement that probably went unnoticed to Austin and Nell, but Kensi was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who heard Deeks yelp. Ignoring Deeks, Kensi smiled as she continued, "Deeks has a _special_ sense of humor, don't you honey?" Deeks scowl was his only reply.

Austin grinned. "Hey, it's okay if you don't have the names picked out yet. We literally changed Drew's name from Cody to Andrew in the delivery room."

"Last minute decision?" Nell asked with a smile, loving all of this baby talk. Everything was just _happy. _Their jobs were usually so- well, depressing, and now everything seemed content. For once. In her opinion, co-workers should get pregnant more often.

Austin chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Suddenly but not unexpectedly, a familiar whistle rang through the room.

"Come all ye faithful. And by faithful, I mean everybody faithful to their job. We got a toughie." After Eric made his announcement, he headed back towards Special Ops, or in other words his cage considering he'd hardly been on any fieldwork assignments. Nell pranced her way up the stairs, trying to catch up with him.

"You know, I think they have a magnetic force and can't be separated from each other," Deeks whispered into Kensi's ear.

Kensi smiled. "That's kind of like the pot calling the kettle black."

"We're not that bad."

_"_No, we're not that bad. _I'm _not, anyways. You, on the other hand..."

Their conversation faded as they entered a strangely stoic and grim Special Ops. Hetty stood in the corner, rigid spine and spectacles giving her a dark aura, even more serious than usual. The gloomy lighting added to the eerie atmosphere, Callen's steely blue eyes a strange contrast against the dimness off the room.

"Okay, who died?" Even though Deeks asked it with a humorous coating, Kensi was sure she wasn't the only one who realized that the question wasn't completely rhetorical.

Eric cleared his throat, as if preparing himself for a theatrical show. "This is lieutenant commander Clayton Johnson, or shall I say ex-lieutenant commander Clayton Johnson." Eric tapped the screen, making a picture of a young American man appear, military style hair buzzed to the Navy's standards, blue eyes staring purposely into the distance.

Eric nodded to Nell, giving her nonverbal permission to continue, something that they'd obviously been working on since they'd become friends with benefits. "We found ties from him to a case that the FBI's been working for over four years, the last time Johnson was in contact with his vessel."

"What is all of this?" Callen asked, glancing from Hetty back to Nell. "Is he our only link to the case? What is the case?"

Hetty and Nell exchanged looks, and finally Hetty took the lead. "I've had my eyes on this case for quite a while. It first came to my attention when a young girl went missing about three years ago, though it wasn't just any child abduction case. Multiple children ranging from ten to nineteen, all of them female, seemed to vanish around the same time. There was hardly if any forensic evidence left at the scenes. However, the FBI somehow managed to draw a connection to a popular drug ring increasing in popularity around California and south of the border. Rumors of trafficking had been overheard by FBI agents working undercover in the ring."

"Just rumors?"

"Possibly."

Everyone heard the doubt in Eric's voice, a disappointing undercurrent to his statement. It was Callen who finally said, "But probably more than rumors."

Nell nodded solemnly. "Right." She tapped the screen again, revealing pictures of mostly Latino girls, all obviously younger than eighteen.

"As you can see, most of these girls are from Mexico, but she," Nell paused, conjuring a picture of an American girl, seventeen at the most, "is from California. Parents reported her missing last week. Dad's a marine, mom a naval psychologist. Just an average military brat."

Eric continued on Nell's train of thought, making more of the girl's records appear. "Her name's Camille Parkers. The only way we could tie her to this case was a print that belonged to, you guessed it, Clayton Johnson."

Deeks furrowed his brow slightly. "Wait, the only tie we have from this clay guy is a finger print? That's not much of a connection."

"The FBI was able to pull multiple prints and other forensic evidence from Camille's room," Nell explained. "My guess is that he's new to the business, got anxious and sloppy."

"New?" Sam asked. "I thought he'd been out of contact with his vessel for four years. Isn't safe to say he was in it since the beginning?"

Eric shook his head and glanced at Kensi. He looked like he was dreading something. Kensi could feel his eyes on her but refused to make eye contact. _Way to foreshadow, Eric. _He finally looked back at the screen when he started to answer Sam's question. "Um, it looks like Johnson was diagnosed with PTSD and spent a lot of his time cut off from everyone, not just his vessel. His family, friends," he sighed, "pregnant fiancé..."

_Well gee, this just keeps getting better and better._ Kensi could feel Deeks' hand find hers behind her back, but the others didn't notice. She appreciated the comfort. This case hit a little too close to home, but what she was really dreading was the conversations that were sure to kindle between Deeks and herself. Up until now, Jack had been the elephant in the room that was rabid and unapproachable, and Deeks had been smart enough to not toss peanuts at it. _And now, now it's kind of unavoidable._

Kensi was aware that one day they would have to talk about Jack. She knew it. After Deeks proposed, there was always a little clock counting down. He was marrying her. Why, she may never know. What she did know is that she loves Deeks. For some reason, he loves her back. She knows that married people can't hide stuff like this from each other, no matter how much of a pain in the ass or how touchy feely it'll be to talk about it. Now, that clock was just sped up times three, making the date of the talk closer than ever.

Deeks rolled his shoulders, keeping hand contact with Kensi. "Did he know she was pregnant at the time?"

Nell frowned. It looked like she was expecting the question, however, because she didn't go through her files and answered right away. "She was eight months along when he left. You can't exactly hide it."

"We're going to have to talk to her, make sure she hasn't had any contact with him," Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Can't. She died a year after Johnson left, overdosed. Their daughter, Eden, lives with Johnson's sister. Sending the adress to your phones," Nell paused, "now."

"Deeks, Austin, go talk to her," Hetty commanded, her tone making it clear that it was a request and not open for debate.

Deeks shot Austin a sideways glance before leaning over and pecking Kensi's cheek, whispering, "See you later, babe," into her ear. Kensi smiled, but her eyes didn't twinkle like they were supposed to, mostly because of the knowledge of what this case would unravel sooner than later.

* * *

They didn't get home until ten, and as soon as they were through the doors Deeks collapsed onto the couch, gently rapping his arm around Kensi and bringing her down with him.

"I'm exhausted," Deeks stated melodramatically, nuzzling his head against Kensi's neck.

Kensi squirmed against the feel of his stubble scraping her collarbone. "That tickles," she said, supressing a giggle. She saw the mischievous glint in his cobalt eyes and interjected before he could say anything. "Don't even think about it, Deeks. You should be too tired to even consider tickling me."

Deeks grinned. "Now that you mention it, I'm not _that_ tired."

She groaned and chucked one of the throw pillows at his head, hitting him right in the forehead. "No, Deeks. Bad boy. Down."

"Do I look like Monty to you?" Deeks asked with exasperated indignation and faux hurt.

"I don't know," Kensi said with a sigh. "With that shaggy hair of yours and all of that scruff…"

"You love my scruff," Deeks reminded her, toying with a piece of her long brown waves. _How does she get it so damn soft?_

Kensi ignored him, her mind obviously somewhere else. "Maybe we should start thinking about names."

Deeks looked up from her hair, which he was busy obsessing over. "Hmm?"

"I said we should pick out a few names. We can't keep calling him "he" and "she"."

Deeks shrugged. "What, you don't like Deeks Jr. and Sparkle Dust?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. _Idiot. _"Deeks…" It was her no bull shit tone again, so Deeks straightened his back and actually attempted to draw his attention away from her dark mane of hair.

"Any ideas?"

"None. You?"

He shrugged. "Aren't girls supposed to pick out the names?"

"I don't know, are they?"

"I don't know."

"We're clueless." Kensi sighed. _Poor kid._ There was always a little part of her that wondered if she was doing this whole "bun in the oven" thing right. Was there some handbook that told her how to act, how to talk, how to _be_ while pregnant? If there was, she hadn't found it yet.

And again, he shrugged. "We still have what? Five months? Don't stress it, Kens. As long as she's in the womb, we can call her apple for all she cares."

"Apple, Deeks? Really?" He raised his eyebrows in response, giving her one of his infuriatingly innocent "What?" looks.

Suddenly and very unexpectedly, Deeks face dropped into one of his rare semi-serious expressions. "Want to talk about it?"

Kensi was so taken aback by the abruptness of his question, it took her a minute to compose herself. "What? Talk about what?"

"You know, Mr. PTSD." He looked almost hopeful. Kensi knew it was because this was the first opportunity he'd had to learn about the man that she was about the settle down with, the man she'd once loved.

Kensi sighed. This was not going to be a fun conversation. She figured she might as well get it over with, though. This discussion had been a long time coming. "What do you want to know? Was he hotter than you? Who's bigger? Is he good in bed? What?"

She said it seriously, but Deeks laughed. "And you say _I'm _the one with my mind in the gutter." He paused, his cerulean orbs sparkling. "No, I want to know what he was like. How you two met. How he proposed."

Kensi smiled, even though she was anything but happy. "You sound like Nell." He smirked back, that dumb smile that lit up those damn gorgeous irises. It was that smile that helped her gain enough confidence to go on.

"Jack… he was completely the opposite of you. Funny, but in a witty way that most people wouldn't catch. Fun, but not in the beer/burger/America's Next Top Model way."

"So basically he was completely the opposite of me."

Kensi sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah. Except for one thing."

"Which is…?"

"He loved me, too."

* * *

**A/n Of course I had to get Jack out of the way. What a cock block.  
Sorry for the case talk. Know it's boring as shit to read. I swear, minimal case work from now on. It's just important for the end of the story, but you guys really don't even have to read it. Seriously. Just understand they're not being lazy asses and doing nothing at work except shamelessly flirting in front of a nauseous Sam and Callen.**

**The top names for a girl are:**

**1. Rebecca/Becca BY ONE (I think)  
****2. Aubrey, not by much though  
3. Madison**

**For a boy:**

**1. EVAN! WOOOOOO! By 4  
****2. Tyler (woah, this is close. Shit's getting real) **

**Here are the names again:**

**Girls:**

**Chelsie**

**Beth**

**Rebecca (Becca/Bec)**

**Cassidy**

**Aubrey**

**Loura**

**Amber**

**Madison (Maddie)**

**Boys:**

**Logan**

**Evan**

**Cody**

**Isaac**

**Zachary (Zach)**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Alexander (Alex)**

**I LOVE ALL OF THE ENTHUSIASTIC REVIEWS, but I'm only counting the names for each review. Like you can comment Cassidy and Tyler and Evan and Maddie or whatever you want and I'll count one of each name you mention in the review, but if you just put TYLER TYLER TYLER over and over again I'll only count one for that review. You can leave as many multiple reviews with a name in each if you want, but yeah, only counting one per name per review. Sorry, should've clarified earlier. I suck, I know. I felt so guilty because one guest commented Aubrey like two hundred times in one review and I DID count it as two because it must've took her/him FOREVER. SO THERE you go. Sorry.  
Check out my Neric/Densi forum if you wanna. I got really bored one day and made it so yeah…  
LOVE YOU ALL!  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	13. Chapter 13

She felt him before she saw him, his arms finding their way around her, large hands landing on her slightly swollen abdomen which was just noticeable under her baggier-than-usual shirt.

"Guess who?" he asked with a smirk she didn't need to see to know he was wearing. She could feel his stubble on her collarbone, causing goosebumps to appear without permission on the skin of her arms.

"Hmm…" Kensi mumbled, pretending to think about it. _Hard to think about much of anything with him so close._ "Must be Callen, considering the surfer drawl. Actually, you're Sam, right? The stubble gave it away."

"You sure it wasn't my Navy Seal biceps?"

"Ooh, comparing yourself to Sam. If I were Sam I'd be offended."

Deeks kissed her cheek, making her heart skip a beat and find solace in her throat, apparently deciding it wanted to stay in that position considering she couldn't force it back to its home in her chest. "You're not being very nice," Deeks observed, amusement in his voice.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Am I ever?"

"You can be. On occasion."

"Thanks… I think."

"That was supposed to be a compliment," Deeks confirmed before pausing and adding with a grin, "I think."

"Flattered," Kensi stated faux dryly.

Deeks opened his mouth, probably to reassure her in his joking way, but Kensi held up a finger and stood rigid, spine erect.

"Kensi, wha-"

"Deeks," Kensi interrupted, grabbing his hand which was still around her waist and pressing it gently against her stomach, holding it in place with one of hers. "Do you feel that?"

"What?" Deeks asked, half confused, half concerned. "Are you okay?"

Kensi ignored the last part, pressing his hand a little more firmly against her tummy. "You can't feel that?"

Deeks' eyebrows knitted together. "Uh-uh. What is it?"

Kensi sighed, disappointed. "It was just the baby. He kicked pretty hard a few times. I thought you might be able to feel it."

Deeks shrugged against her body, which was still in very close proximity to hers. "Guess you can feel it pretty strongly considering she's swimming around inside you, not me."

"I doubt he's got enough room to 'swim around' anymore," Kensi said, rubbing her growing stomach slightly. "He's not exactly a tiny bean thing now."

"I know," Deeks said, smiling slightly in awe. "Last sonogram we got you could see her face and everything," he smirked. "She looks like me."

Kensi rolled her eyes before replying with a cheeky grin, "Poor kid."

"Ouch. That would hurt even more if I wasn't so attractive. Don't even try to deny it; you can't resist my gorgeous baby blues."

_You have no idea. _"Whatever stops the tears."

Kensi jumped as she heard a voice that didn't belong to Deeks come from behind her. "I thought you guys were supposed to be doing paper work, not having a PDA party."

Kensi groaned as she stepped away from Deeks. "Shit Callen. Didn't anyone tell you not to scare pregnant women like that?"

"Sorry Kens," Callen said with a slight smile as he walked up to her. "Wouldn't want to scare her out of you." He poked her stomach with his pointer finger lightly, making a shy, slightly embarrassed smile creep its way up her face, gracing her lips as she stared up at the man who had been so much more than her big brother over the years. "It's still weird to hear you say that you're pregnant. Kensi Blye with a child. Scary."

"Hey!" Kensi interjected with an indignant tone. "I'm not _that_ bad."

Callen shrugged, grin never fading. "I guess not. If she's anything like you, she won't turn out half bad. Now if she comes out favoring Deeks… Well, that's a completely different story."

Now it was Deeks' turn to be vexed. "Hey!" he exclaimed, irate.

Callen sighed, eyes traveling the length of Deeks' body. "Kids seem to like you. I guess you two will be okay." Callen noticed Deeks' smile a second too late. "Hey, don't get all cocky on me. Just because I said you might not make the worst father in the world doesn't mean-"

"Oh," Deeks interrupted, boastful smirk still on his lips. "I know exactly what it means." He turned to Kensi, "Can I please get confirmation that he just said that?"

Kensi glanced at her husband (_Husband. Damn, that sounds weird. And good. But mostly weird.) _and then at Callen. She smiled deviously. "Said what?"

But on the inside, Kensi was happy. Ecstatic. She'd just gotten reassurance from one of the most important people in her life that he was happy for her _and _her husband. Truly happy. Not a stiff, "Yeah, Kens. We're happy for you," like she'd gotten when she'd first told him the news. This was genuine, and it meant more to her then she would ever admit. This gave her a little something that said maybe everything would be okay. Maybe she and Deeks would do okay with this whole parenthood thing. Maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to pull it off.

Or at least survive it.

* * *

"What about something unique? Like Ophealia? Matilda? Antoinette?"

Kensi gaged a little. "Nell, Ophealia? Seriously?"

She shrugged. "It's not that bad. Plus, you didn't like Kate or Sophie or Anna or Isabel or-"

Kensi stopped her with a sigh. "They're pretty names but way too common. And one other tiny detail," she paused for dramatic effect, "they're all girls names. For the last time, the child that I'm carrying _is a boy._"

Nell rolled her eyes. "If the baby comes out as a girl, what'll you do? Send it back up and demand a refund?"

"No, I'll just fall into a deep depression and force it to have a transgender surgery," Kensi said sarcastically. She exhaled loudly, not wanting to continue with the next part of her sentence. "Either way I guess I'll be okay. It sounds like such a cliché, but I just want it to be healthy. Five fingers, five toes." She paused before adding with a smile, "And have a wiener."

Nell bit back laughter, pausing a minute to contain herself, even closing her eyes. "Oh my God, did you seriously just say wiener?"

"Well, did you want me to call it a di-"

"OKAY, okay. I get it. You. Want. A. Son. Point taken." She frowned a little before continuing, "All I'm saying is that I think you should be prepared for if it comes out without a 'wiener'."

Kensi rolled her eyes, ignoring Nell. "What about you?" she asked suddenly, unexpectedly.

Nell's brow furrowed slightly in confusion without creasing her forehead. "What?"

"If you have kids do you want a boy or a girl first?"

Nell shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Bull shit," Kensi sang tauntingly with a smile.

She laughed before replying, "Seriously, I haven't really thought about it that much. I don't even know if I want kids."

"Why?" Kensi asked, curious. "You'd make a good mom."

Nell smiled, "You think?" Kensi merely nodded in response. It was all Nell needed. "Well, in that case I want a girl first. Her name would be Leah Karolin. Then maybe a boy. He's name would be Alexander Nicholas."

"'Haven't really thought about it' my ass. What, do you have your wedding venue picked out and everything?" Kensi asked with a snort. A very unattractive snort, for that fact. A snort she'd reserved especially for Nell.

"Actually…"

Kensi's eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, Nell. If you told any of this to Eric he'd shit his pants."

"I never said I'd be marrying Eric," Nell said, suddenly sounding… what? Scared, maybe? Kensi couldn't tell.

She smiled. "I see the way you two look at each other. Three years from now when you guys are married with little Leahs and Alexs running around I get to say I told you so."

Nell opened her mouth, probably to argue, but Kensi interrupted her before she could. "So, can we please look at some boy names now? I promise I won't be undeniably certain that I'm carrying a boy and at least consider that it may come out as a girl." She crossed her fingers behind her back. Childish yet effective.

Nell finally dropped it even though her mouth was still slightly agape. She finally closed it, all the while shooting death glares at Kensi before continuing with her lips in a tight line, "Fine. What about Chandlor?"

"Nah."

"Will?"

"Uh-uh. Reminds me of death."

Nell gave Kensi a strange look. "Okay… Nathan?"

"Eww. I knew a kid named Nathan in high school and he was a freak. I'd rather look at my son every day and not see a rainbow colored rat tail attached to the back of his head."

"A rat tail?" Nell asked, exasperated. "Seriously?"

Kensi shrugged. "Nathan's hair, not mine."

Nell inhaled, trying to gain patience. "Brian?"

"Family Guy."

"Devon?"

"Demon."

"Aiden?"

"Aids."

"Connor?"

"Conman."

"Mason?"

"One of my exes was a Mason in the Masonic lodge. I think Mason, my mind goes to Masonic, which makes me think of moose."

"Moose? What does moose have to do with the Masonic Lodge?"

Kensi shrugged. As it turned out, picking baby names was harder than it sounded.

Nell got up and walked to her refrigerator. "I need a beer."

_Yeah, me too. _"Grab me a bottle of water?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Erm… Now?"

Nell braced her jaw, feigning trying to find patience. "For the baby," she chanted under her breath. "For the baby."

Kensi smiled. "Look at you, being the good Auntie Nell already."

Nell looked up from the fridge, surprised. "Auntie?"

"Well, I just figured… It doesn't have to be Auntie-"

"No," Nell interrupted as she sat back down on the couch, water and booze in hand. "I like it."

Kensi smiled. "Good."

Nell stretched out a little, yawning. Kensi looked at the clock behind her which read 2:00 a.m. in flashing digital numbers. It was strange; at noon she'd feel like she just ran a marathon and needed a nap and at three a.m. she'd decide that it was a good time to sort through baby clothes. _This pregnancy thing is crazy. _

Nell cracked open her drink, pulling Kensi's gaze away from the clock. "What about Zach?"

"Hmm?"

"Zachary. Zach."

Kensi contemplated it for a second. Nell moaned. "Don't tell me you have another crazy ex named Zach."

Kensi grinned. "Nope. Actually, Zach's not that bad. Maybe we should start writing them down, then we can discuss it as a team. Let's just keep the list small, okay?"

"A small list," Nell agreed with a nod, obviously just happy to have found at least one decent name. She looked at the clock that Kensi had looked at not even two minutes ago. "Three hours and we've got one keeper. That's sad."

"Hey, this kid's going to be stuck with whatever name we pick for the rest of his life. Might as well spend some time on it."

Nell yawned again, nodding her head against the couch as it drooped slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Now go to bed preggers. I'm tired."

Kensi picked up a throw pillow and chucked it at Nell, hitting her right in the face. "I'm not."

Nell picked up the pillow and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously, a pillow fight? What are you, twelve?"

Kensi shrugged, picking up another and throwing it at Nell. This time, Nell caught it just in time. "Come on, aren't you going to fight back?" She was smirking now, dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Considering it's two in the morning and you're pregnant, no, I won't fight back. Now sleep."

"But Neeeellllllll…"

"Uh-uh. Bed."

* * *

Kensi laid on her couch (no, hers and Deeks' couch), topless except for a sports bra. Deeks never seemed to mind her walking around without a shirt, and the farther along she got the more she'd grown to hate that particular article of clothing. She figured that since she was pregnant, she might as well show it off.

If she lay on her back, much like she was now, she could just barely see her stomach, something she'd never been able to do. And she hated it. The sooner she got this kid out of her, the better.

She didn't like being moody, didn't like being fat, and hated always being tired. But most of all, she hated not being able to do anything. No field work, no sparring, no Pilates, no beating the hell out of punching bags. Or beating the hell out of people. She hadn't fired a gun for nearly three months. _Three month. _Basically, as bad as it may sound, she wanted to either kill somebody or break someone's nose.

She'd been craving adrenaline, needing caffeine, and wanting alcohol. Three of the biggest no-no's on the pregnancy dos and don'ts list.

Sighing, she placed her hand on her stomach, smiling as she felt a small kick irrupt from under her touch. One of the upsides, one of the _only_ upsides, was being able to feel him move around in side of her. It was surreal. Insane.

"Hey, baby."

That was another thing Kensi had started to do; talk to him more often. Dr. Presette had told her the baby would start hearing around mid-term, so she'd decided to give it a shot. The results were amazing; little twitches at the sound of her voice, kicks at her touch. The best, however, was when Deeks talked. If his voice was sensed by the baby, it felt like he did an explosion of Kung Fu kick ass WWE worthy summersaults and kicks, punches and twitches. The more accustom he grew to their voices, the more excited he got when they talked to him.

She flipped through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch. She finally settled on an episode of Top Model she'd seen at least seven times. "I guess it's just you and me," she said with a sigh, rubbing her bump soothingly, trying to occupy herself. Deeks was at the store, meaning that she was bored beyond belief.

"I wish you'd just come out already," Kensi admitted softly, drumming her fingers on the surface of her stomach. "It's got to feel a little crowded in there, right?"

She smiled at her abdomen lazily. "I hope the inside of my womb is nice. Just don't get too comfortable."

Kensi put one hand behind her head, looking up at the tall ceiling with the balcony that overlooked it. If she looked closely, she could just barely make out the room that would soon belong to her son.

"I wish you could tell me what you looked like." It was something Kensi thought about every day. She didn't care what he came out looking like in terms of if he would be cute or not. It was just that when she imagined her son, she couldn't for the life of her see anything but Deeks' face staring up at her.

With the image of her husband (or was it her son?) on the back of her eyelids, Kensi drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hey yo. Happy Friday.**

**Girl:**

**1st BECCA! BY ONE!**

**2nd Aubrey**

**3rd Maddie and Chelsie tied. Hmm. That's new. **

**Boys:**

**1st Tyler, back in the lead **

**2nd Evan, behind by ONE**

**3rd Noah**

**ALL DENSI BEAUTIFUL CHILD NAMES:**

**Chelsie**

**Beth**

**Rebecca/Becca/Bec**

**Cassidy**

**Aubrey**

**Loura**

**Amber**

**Madison/Maddie**

**Boys:**

**Logan**

**Evan**

**Cody**

**Isaac**

**Zachary/Zach**

**Tyler**

**Noah**

**Alex**

**Erm if you're into crying and angsty pregger fics, check out Pulse. I wrote it over the course of this week and I kind of like so ya'll might too.  
XOXO-  
Cierra **


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up to find dawn's light landing at just the right angle on his golden locks, cascading over all of the right places, the blue comforter becoming his ocean and him becoming her treasure. His cheeks were flushed, his face tranquil, placid even. She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, suppressed an extremely girly giggle from departing out of her throat, reached out. As she touched his face, tips landing on his forehead, she frowned. His flesh was warm, the edge of his shaggy, light feathers damp with cold sweat.  
"Deeks?" she mumbled, still half asleep. Even in her semiconscious state concern was detected in her question, rising to the surface of her tone.  
"Hmm?" he murmured back, just as awake as she was.  
"Deeks, you're hot."  
_And there's that stupid, cocky ass smile._ "Mhmm, I know. Thanks sweetcheeks, you're not so bad yourself."  
Kensi rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him, the smile she wore slowly dropping as she realized his chest was as heated as his forehead.  
"No, idiot. I meant your skin; it's burning up. Are you feeling okay?"  
"Me? I'm fine." She might've believed him if his voice didn't sound like rough sandpaper. Deeks forced a smile that almost seemed genuine and could probably pass as sincere to anyone who wasn't her. "Seriously, I'm great. Peachy. Feel like a million bucks."  
_Great, the 'I'm fine' bullshit._  
"Deeks, come on. Your cheeks are flushed, you're running a temperature, and your voice sounds like hell."  
He shrugged, didn't even try to retaliate. "Does this mean we get to play house all day? Because if it does, then yeah, consider me fatally ill."  
Kensi groaned and tossed a pillow his way. "Shut up. I'm calling a doctor."  
"First of all," he held up the pillow, "ow. I thought I was sick; doesn't that mean you have to be nice to me? And second, no doctor. Uh-uh. No way. I'm," cough, "fine."  
"I call bullshit. You're staying home today."  
"But Keeennnssssiiiiiiii…"  
"One more complaint and I'm calling the doctor."  
Deeks groaned. "Fine Kensi. But really, I feel perfectly normal." Cough.  
She shrugged her shoulders, dragging herself from under the warm covers and heading towards the bathroom. After she took a shower and started to dry her hair the door opened and Deeks darted in, promptly throwing up in the toilet.  
She was at his side in a matter of seconds, laying a hand gently on his shoulder blade as she softly chided, "So much for 'I'm feeling fine'."  
"Okay," he confessed. "Maybe I have a little tummy ache. Last time I eat convenient store sushi."  
She guided him back to their bed easily, dragging the trashcan along beside her. After he was settled back into bed, she leaned down, "You don't want me to stay, do you?" She meant to say, "You don't need me to stay," but somehow what came out of her mouth fit better.  
He grinned. It was amazing to her how goofy and happy he could be even though he probably felt like shit and was too stubborn to admit it. "Of course I want you to stay. You could dress up like a nurse for me if you want. Can you drag out the stethoscope and the furry handcuffs?"  
"Explain to me what furry handcuffs have to do with playing doctor?"  
He pulled the blankets to his chin and as more morning rays of sunshine flooded the room she realized just how pale he really was. "Maybe I'm a psychiatric patient who needs them as a substitution for a strait jacket."  
"I don't know about patient, but you're definitely a psycho." She knelt down and kissed his cheek, loving how she could feel the corner of his upturned lips on hers. "Feel better. Call me if you need anything. Get some rest."  
"Yeah, yeah," he said dismissively, squinting at the waves of light that seeped through the window as he peered up at her. Kensi admired the way his eyes seemed to dance underneath the gold light before reluctantly walking over and closing the curtains, shielding the luminosity from him so that he could sleep.  
"Love you," he paused before adding softly, "Both of you."  
She smiled as she opened the door. "We love you too."

* * *

"Kensi! Look what I've got for you!" Kensi hadn't even been in the NCIS headquarters for thirty seconds before an ecstatic Nell greeted her, a huge stack of papers in hand. "Alphabetical order and all. I thought that the rest of ops could start looking."  
Kensi took the papers from Nell, grinning uneasily. "Uh, this is great Nell, thanks." She flipped through the papers without registering what the text that filled their surface was. "What is it?"  
Nell rolled her eyes. "A list of potential baby names. I thought it'd be good to start looking. Where's Deeks?"  
Kensi ignored the last part, her dark irises growing wide. "These are _all_ potential names? What happened to a small list?" She opened to the first page, reading with disbelief, "Aabali? Aabama?"  
Sam and Callen entered the bull pen and seemed to immediately know what was going on. Nell had probably already showed them, Kensi figured. The two men exchanged amused glances before Sam finally spoke up. "I like Adolf and Hannibal the best."  
Callen laughed, Kensi's mouth fell open, and Nell looked indifferent, unaffected. "Nell, can't we stick to normal baby names?"  
Sam came to her aid. "Kensi's right. Why not something like Kevin or Emilie?"  
"Yeah, see? Those aren't half bad."  
Nell's stubbornness chose that exact moment to kick in. She looked honestly surprised. "You like Kevin? Emilie? Why not something a little more unique?"  
"I don't want to name him Kevin." She almost forgot to add, "Or her Emilie. Not names that mainstream, but not Shenandoah or Jazzie either."  
"Fine, fine. Just trying to be helpful."  
Kensi appreciated her efforts, but sometimes Nell went a bit overboard. _Okay, a lot of the time._ But that's why everyone loved her; she always gave everything her all, whether it be a case or something like picking out baby names.  
"Where's Deeks?" Sam asked as Kensi sat the huge list of baby names on her desk.  
"Sick."  
Callen raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that means he can't get you sick, right? No close proximity, hugging, kissing, sex-"  
"OKAY, okay!" Kensi exclaimed, stopping him before he could go any further. _If you're really as anti Deeks and I as you say, could you please stop thinking about us doing… that._ "I know. Thank you for that kind reminder, G. I really needed it."  
"Just looking out for you."  
_Sure._  
"Mrs. Blye?" _Mrs. Hmm._ She still wasn't use to the whole "married" thing. Kensi turned and saw the small woman that was calling her from her desk.  
"Yes Hetty?"  
She glanced around at the crowded bullpen before taking a step closer to Kensi, lowering her voice. "Would you mind talking to me in my office for a minute or two?"  
Without further conversation Kensi followed Hetty to her desk, completely aware of three curious sets of eyes following her. Blue, brown, hazel surveyed her until she arrived to her destination.  
"Mrs. Blye, I'm sure you and Mr. Deeks have considered the risks of having children with this job."  
Suddenly one word flashed before Kensi's eyes: godparents. She'd been postponing the dreaded discussion for as long as she could, and now she couldn't wait any longer. To make it even worse, Deeks had chosen this day to get sick. _Damn._  
"Yes. We're actually focusing on setting up about eight different daycares and alternating last names for each one." _If I don't think godparents, she won't bring it up._  
"And the godparents?"  
_Or maybe she will._  
"We've talked about it," Kensi started vaguely, cautiously.  
"I know you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings." _Of course you do, you know everything._ "I'd be flattered if you were to consider me." _This just keeps getting better and better._ "But I'd have to turn you down."  
_What?_  
"What?"  
"Everyone's job is dangerous, but let's just say I'm on one too many people's naughty list, and I can't see me getting on their nice list anytime soon."  
"Hetty…"  
"The child wouldn't possibly be safe with me. Have you considered Nell or Eric? Sam or Callen?"  
_Woah, today must be my lucky day._ For once, her thoughts weren't sarcastic. "Are… are you sure you don't want to be the godmom?"  
Hetty shook her head, definite. "I'm flattered, but really, no. I couldn't possibly take that responsibility."  
Somewhere deep down Kensi knew Hetty was just making hers and Deeks's job easier, which she greatly appreciated. She smiled at the little women, trying to make it a knowing one, a grin that expressed her gratitude. "If you insist, Hetty. I'll talk to Deeks about it."  
Kensi turned to walk back to her desk, spying something odd in her peripheral vision. The papers weren't what were strange; Hetty's desk always seemed cluttered with case work and personnel files. But this file had Deeks-comma-Martin on it in small black letters, just big enough so Kensi could make out the name. _Hmm._  
Before Kensi could ponder why Hetty would have pulled Deeks's file any longer, Nell's clear voice rang across the bullpen. "Kensi, you have to show Eric the latest picture!"

* * *

Kensi stumbled through the back door around ten that night after a case had held her at work for longer than usual. She was about to collapse onto the coach when she noticed Deeks curled around a throw pillow, his pinker than usual cheeks giving him an innocent, adolescent look.  
She smiled at his golden halo of hair for a moment before rubbing her hand over his forehead, checking for a fever. The cool of her hand startled him out of sleep, his eyes wrinkling slightly, body inhaling a sleepy, routine yawn as he pulled himself out of his sleepy stupor.  
"Morning lazy ass."  
"So you're separated from your sickly husband all day long and that's the first thing you say to him?" Deeks asked, faux hurt gleaming through his goofy façade. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and Kensi crawled onto his lap, shoving a thermometer out of her purse and into his mouth before he could say another word.  
He let out an indignant "Hmph," which Kensi promptly ignored, all the while instructing him. "Now I know it's going to be tough for you to keep your mouth closed since you never shut up, but no talking until it beeps, got it? Keep it under your tongue-," she paused as he tried to nod in acknowledgement, grabbing his chin and holding it firmly in place, "and no moving your head."  
Thirty seconds passed with Kensi's hand squeezing Deeks's jaw in place while he squealed indignantly and the thermometer finally beeped, Kensi's signal to remove it from his mouth. "How're you feeling? Okay?"  
"Better," Deeks said dismissively, peering at the little white stick in Kensi's hand. "100, that's not too bad."  
Reluctantly, Kensi dragged herself off of Deeks' lap, grabbing some Motrin before returning, plopping herself right where she'd sat previously on Deeks's lap. "Take some of this."  
"What, you're not going to measure it out for me? Spoon it into my mouth?"  
Kensi flicked him off.  
"Feisty. I kind of like it."  
His voice didn't sound as rough as it had that morning, so Kensi didn't press the sick fiasco. She laid her head against his shoulder, automatically folding her arms on top of her stomach without thinking. "It was weird not having you at work today."  
"I knew you'd miss me." _Cocky ass grin._  
"Actually it was quiet. I liked it."  
"Please, you probably couldn't keep your worried wifey mind off of me."  
_How'd you know?_  
Deeks grinned and poked her stomach. "I guess it wasn't the same without you two around either."  
Kensi returned the smile before she could stop it from gracing her features and finally gave in, cuddling against his chest and kissing his neck, her lips finding his pulse. She smiled at the way it sped up when her mouth found the pulsation and trailed her lips up his neck, inches away from his mouth. She could feel his warm breath against her cheeks as she leaned in, and just before her lips scraped his, he turned his head to the side.  
Kensi tried not to appear offended as he scraped back her hair from her cheekbones. "Kens, I'm liking the whole hormonal thing, but I don't want to get you sick."  
She adjusted herself to wear she was sitting next to him, not on him, and leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Fine."  
Deeks played with her fingers, lacing his hands through strands of her dark hair before grinning. "What, no fight? No," his voice changed to a high girly, totally superficial tone, obviously trying to imitate Kensi (and failing), "'Are you suuurrrrreee you're not feeling good enough for a just a few kisses?'"  
She sighed. "Even when you're sick you're a pig."  
"Guess something's never change, no matter what."  
"Guess so."

* * *

**A/n HOLA!  
I know. You hate me. Ugh.  
I'M SORRY! I have a good reason for missing the update on Friday, I swear. It was Doctor Who. Blame Steven Moffat.  
Okay, I know. It's inexcusable. I suck.  
I just wanted to say THANK YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE SO MUCH FOR GETTING ME OVER TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS. It's amazing to me that you guys take the time to give me feedback on _MY_ writing. I mean, dayum. That's insane.  
I really wish I could talk to you guest reviewers (HJK, I'm talking to you :) ). Oh wells. *sigh*  
Any name requests at this point that aren't on the list are appreciated, but I don't think I'm adding any. However, they've made awesome, unique sim names, if that's any solace to you name suggesters out there.  
Girls:  
1st: Aubrey. NOOOOOOOOOO! WAH! Just kidding. I can't have favorites. (But if I could, it wouldn't be Aubrey)  
2nd: Becca (COME ON BECCA WARRIORS FIGHT FOR IT JUST REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW) Damn, did I just type that?  
3rd: Chelsie. Wow. It actually got up to 27. (And whenever I say I want to talk to the guest reviewers, I'm talking to you anonymous Chelsie reviewers too)  
Boys:  
1st: Evan, by four. (YES! FIESTA TIME!)  
2nd: Do I even have to type it? We all know it's Ty Ty. (AKA Tyler, for you readers who don't catch on quickly. It's okay, we all have our moments.)  
3rd: Noah  
ALL NAMES (Where's my drumroll?):  
Chelsie  
Beth  
Rebecca (Becca/Bec)  
Cassidy  
Aubrey  
Loura  
Amber  
Madison (Maddie)  
Boys:  
Alex  
Logan  
Evan  
Cody  
Isaac  
Zachary (Zach)  
Tyler  
Noah  
I really should lay off of the Doctor Who for a while. Nah.  
I love you all. Really, I do.  
XOXO-  
Cierra  
**


	15. Chapter 15

He opened his eyes, let them adjust to the light. Rolling over he found Kensi spread out, successfully hogging nearly all of the blankets and taking up over half of the bed. He sighed.

He let his eyes wander over her sport bra-clad body appreciatively. They landed on her stomach before he could stop them. Suddenly, he obtained an unrepressable urge to touch his wife, so he did.

He reached his hand to her abdomen, rubbed it gently over the skin. He was surprised that his alert, kick ass Kensi didn't wake up the moment he touched her, but he was glad.

"Hi baby," he murmured nearly inaudibly. Unexpectedly he felt movement beneath his hand. Kensi was still fast asleep. Deeks smiled.

* * *

Kensi looked up at the stars layered densely in the California sky. It was amazing to her how tiny the stars looked from her position on the sandy shores of the ocean, but in retrospect some were bigger than the entire earth. It made her feel small, unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

She leaned her head against Deeks' shoulder, scratched Monty's head that was lying in her lap. "You know," she started, "I really think we should start picking out a few names."

"Don't you think Nell's got that covered?" Deeks asked with a grin, smiling against her hair which created his own personal dark ocean.

"Very funny. How do you even manage to be so hilarious?"

"I find your sarcasm offensive."

"I honestly don't care."

She could feel Deeks' chest move against her back as he inhaled a long, lazy breath. "I don't know. I'm not good at this whole baby daddy thing."

"Oh come on," she insisted. "When you were a kid you never thought about what you wanted to name your kids? Not at all?"

"All my names back then were like Candy and Windshield Wiper."

She sighed, leaned back against his chest, pushing him down against their beach towel. They'd been at the beach since six in the afternoon that Saturday, had watched the sun set over the horizon. The beach was different this late at night; save a few late night pier tourists, they were alone. Kensi loved it.

She felt Deeks' fingers intertwine with her own as she settled into the nook of his shoulder. "Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't talk about the baby so much. Maybe we're over anticipating it. Putting too much thought into it."

Deeks smiled at her comment, played with a piece of her hair briefly. "Maybe," he agreed.

"Just for tonight then, let's make a pact. No baby talk. Agreed?"

He pecked her lips, grinned. "Agreed."

He pulled her closer to him, pointed to some random spot in the sky. "What constellation is that?"

"The one that looks like a 'w'?"

He squinted, decided all he saw was a cluster of stars, and nodded. "Yeah, that one." Truth was, Kensi amazed him when she talked about random subjects that she knew way more about than was normal. On topics that you wouldn't expect her to know even a minuscule amount about, she had enough information to lecture a small high school class.

She gazed up at the stars, and he admired the way her dark eyes twinkled under their sparkle. "It's called Cassiopeia. It was named after a cocky queen who thought she was all that."

"Betcha ten bucks she was ugly as hell."

They sat around, talking about everything and anything but the baby. Food, work, Monty, banter. Banter, Nell and Eric, Callen. Callen?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Kensi heard,_ Callen? Since when do we talk about Callen?_ She ignored it.

"I don't know. Maybe he did like Hunter."

Kensi contemplated it for a while then shook her head against his chest. "Nah. I think it was more that he felt a connection to her, you know?"

"Yeah. Maybe. If I was in his position, maybe I would've gotten attached, too."

She stared back up at the sky, noting its shade had turned a dark navy blue. Absently she wondered what time it was. "It must be hard for him. No family. Not even knowing what his first name is."

Deeks was playing with her fingers, watching her watch above her. She was oblivious to his obsession with her in the dim lighting, didn't feel his eyes on her, sinking her in, noting every detail. "Hey, he has me. That should be enough."

Kensi smiled as his usual comical tone surfaced. She liked deep conversations with him because they never got overly serious. It was one of her favorite qualities about Deeks. It defined him. "I guess so. I just hope he meets somebody someday. It's nice to have someone to go home to."

Deeks kissed her cheek. "Yes it is."

At that moment, Kensi silently wished that everyone could be as happy as she was.

* * *

"Nell?"

"Hmm?"

"You want to be the godmother?"

Kensi was sprawled out horizontally, taking up the whole couch and forcing Nell to sit pinned between the couch and the coffee table. They'd been watching an extremely boring redbox movie and were both about to fall asleep when Kensi had spoken, drawing Nell's attention away from the television screen abruptly.

"What?" Nell asked, eyes wide as she turned around to face Kensi, scrambling to pause the movie.

"It's just… Deeks and I were talking about it… we agreed on you," she paused before back tracking. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Don't feel like you're obligated to, okay?"

"Kensi, I'd love to. But are you sure you want me to be the godmother? I'm not exactly baby material."

Kensi laughed. "How do you think I feel?" She played with Nell's short auburn ponytail. "Nell, I trust you. Deeks and I both do."

Nell smiled, a big, closed mouth grin. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Then I'd be honored."

She pressed play.

* * *

"You're seriously making me go to a labor meeting?"

"I'll go with you."

She casted daggers at Deeks. No way was she going to a class to learn how to breathe. No way in hell. Last time she checked she could breathe just fine.

"Come on Kens. You know you want to."

"No. I don't."

"Well, you're going anyways."

* * *

Kensi raised an eyebrow incredulously as fifty or so women all dramatically inhaled and exhaled. "Kensi, you're staring."

"Woops."

"Aren't you supposed to be breathing?"

"Like her?" Kensi asked, pointing to a chick who looked like a walking Barbie except for the fact that her stomach was about to pop. It looked like she could go into labor any second. Actually, it looked like she was going into labor at that exact moment, considering she was huffing and puffing like she was trying to blow the building they were in down.

Deeks bit back laughter, quickly diverting his eyes. "Yes, like her. Come on," he squeezed her hand. "In, out. Push!"

Kensi giggled. "Oh my God. This isn't accomplishing anything. I say we blow this joint and get waffles."

Deeks sighed. He knew that he should probably insist that they stay, but if he was honest with himself waffles sounded good even though it was six in the afternoon.

* * *

"What are you doing?" he asked with a sigh.

"Jumping jacks. What did you think I was doing?"

"Why?" he questioned, exasperated. "Why?"

"I'm trying to dilate."

"Are you even far enough along to worry about all of that?"

She shrugged. "Seven months is as good a time as any."

He grabbed her hand in midair and led her to the couch, patting a spot next to him, the international gesture of "sit down".

"Is being pregnant really that horrible?"

Kensi narrowed her dark eyes and glared at Deeks. "Why don't you try carrying a kid around in your uterus for seven months and tell me how you feel."

She curled her feet up under his body, snuggling into the arm of the couch opposite from where he sat.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Kens."

"What, are you going to magically make me smaller and less tired?"

Deeks rolled his eyes, use to the mood swings by now. One minute she was more than fine, laughing, basking in her pregnancy as if she would look back on the nine months with a kid growing inside of her like they were her glory days, the next she was grumpy and cursing her stomach. Not the baby, never the baby, just her growing tummy. It was obvious she didn't like being somewhat bigger than usual even though she was one of those pregnant people who didn't gain a pound anywhere but their stomach and kept her overall small frame. He figured by the time the baby was out she probably wouldn't have gained over ten extra pounds.

Growing abdomen and all, there was no denying she was beautiful. Pregnant or not she was gorgeous, but there was something about her that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He figured it was probably The Glow. Never before had he understood the term "glowing" when people would describe their pregnant wife or girlfriend to him. Now, with Kensi's cheeks locked in what appeared to be a permanent blush, her face radiating serenity even though she was flustered, he thought he understood.

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Kensi started, huffing. "I can't run or shoot anyone, my feet always hurt, I'm always craving weird food, I can't drink-"

"Wait, your feet hurt?" Deeks interrupted.

"A little. Sometimes." Kensi must have realized that she'd been complaining. She knew deep down that there was really nothing Deeks could do for her and that there was no use in being a grump butt, but it felt good to get it off her chest. And Deeks was just sitting there, listening to her be unreasonable and snooty. It made her want to cry and smile at the same time.

"Well, let me massage your feet for you then," Deeks insisted, grabbing them from under his butt and rubbing his fingers deeply yet gently into her slightly swollen skin. "My Fern can't be walking around with sore feet. That's not the way it works."

"Deeks, you don't have to," Kensi assured, feeling guilty.

All of her guilt evaporated as he smiled at her. "I want to. You get to lug her around for over nine months, the least I can do is rub your feet."

Not for the first time, she felt like she didn't deserve him.

* * *

"We are sitting down and making a list of names right now. No Nell, just us."

Her tone left no room for discussion. Deeks scowled. Baby names were not up his alley. Why could she not understand that?

She ignored his furrowed brow and picked up a baby name book, handing it to Deeks before positioning herself in front of her laptop, a site call "Names Galore" open on the screen. She had her feet tucked underneath Deeks once again, her laptop balanced on her stomach.

"Okay, I already have Zachary written down. I say we make a list, show it to the team, let them decide."

"Okay."

"Good, now start looking. And anything over seven syllables is not open for discussion."

Deeks laughed. Kensi gave Deeks an "I'm serious" look that didn't change his demeanor in the slightest.

A few minutes passed by before Kensi kicked Deeks in the ass with her foot. "Ow!"

She ignored his "ow" and pointed his direction towards the pen in her hand. "What about Amber?"

"Are you going to kick me every time we find a baby name?"

"Maybe. Now what do you think?"

"Amber," he tested it on his tongue, felt it roll out of his mouth. He smiled. "Amber. I like it."

"Me too." He watched her scribble Amber into a notebook before returning to her laptop.

"Hey, I found one I kind of like. Do I get to kick you now?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I swear, if it's anything like Windshield Wiper-"

"Aubrey," Deeks interrupted.

Kensi stopped, face an expression of consideration. "It's good. Great."

"DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER!"

Kensi rolled her eyes. She was used to his immature outbursts. She kind of loved them. "No, I said it's good. We could find one I like better. And considering it's not a girl, we should probably find a decent boy's name."

"Oh come on. You know it's a girl. You're just in denial."

"Me? Seriously? If anything, you just don't want to admit it's a boy."

"Only two and a half more months," he sang, "and you'll never doubt my abilities- Oooooo." He'd just interrupted himself. That's how Kensi knew it was good. "Becca. How about Rebecca, Becca?"

_Becca_. "I really like it. For a girl's name, anyways."

Deeks grinned. "I like it too."

Two hours, many kicks to the ass and much deliberation later, they finally had a small list to show for all of their hard work. Sixteen names, eight for a boy, eight for a girl. Deeks had decided he liked Alex, so they put it down just in case, but Kensi made sure he knew Nell had first dibs. The list had been scrawled into an old notebook that consisted of college-ruled paper and a burgundy cover that looked like it could fall off at any moment. Kensi tore off the piece of paper they'd used, stared at their effort with a smile. Chelsie, Beth, Rebecca, Cassidy, Aubrey, Loura, Amber, Madison, Logan, Evan, Cody, Isaac, Zachary, Tyler, Noah, Alex all popped before her eyes. The dull pencil made her handwriting look sloppier than usual, but there they were, regardless. Sixteen names packed together in a vertical column.

Nell would freak out.

* * *

**A/n I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I swear I've been writing (I'm already at the point where Kensi gives birth), but I've just been too lazy to tally the names. Please don't hate me :(  
****Okay, no more suggestions for gender. My mind is set! And the only names that can be voted for are the top three for the boys and girls categories. Sorry for anyone who liked other names, but here they are:  
Boy:  
1st: EVAN! By quite a few actually!  
2nd: Ty Ty. I mean Tyler.  
3rd: Noah.  
Girl:  
1st: BECCA! WHOOT WHOOT!  
2nd: Aubrey  
3rd: ChElSiE  
VOTE VOTE VOTE!  
Hashtag I think I'm in love. L-O-V-E.  
WITH MY FOLLOWERS/READERS/REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEINGS! I am hugging you all in my mind.  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to my amazing beta reader _F Maurice_ and plot bunny _SunnyCitrus10!_ Couldn't have finished this chapter without them!**

* * *

"I'm going to bed," Deeks grumped. He slouched his way down the hallway, and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter with him?" Nell asked, peering over her bowl of popcorn to follow his body down the hallway.

Kensi smiled, waved her hands nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing."

"That didn't seem like nothing to me."

Kensi sighed. It really was nothing. _Sort of. "_I can't really have sex anymore. And last night I may have got him a little worked up and told him to take a cold shower."

"You didn't!"

"But I did."

"Poor guy."

Kensi looked towards the stairs where Deeks had disappeared and shrugged. She doubted he was mad at her, or mad enough to hold a grudge anyways. "He'll get over it."

Kensi took Nell's popcorn bowl to the sink and started to sweep the kitchen floor. Nell followed her and leaned against the island counter, watching with a smile. "Wow. You're cleaning."

"What? It's not like you've never seen me with a broom before."

"Actually the last time I saw you anywhere near one you were trying to kill a spider on the wall."

Kensi chose to ignore Nell's slightly snide comment and grabbed a load of clothes. She wobbled back towards the living room couch and folded her legs Indian style. "It's weird. Ever since I hit the eight month mark I haven't been able to stop cleaning."

"Ah. Nesting. Kensi Blye. Nesting."

"That's what they call it? Nesting?"

Nell shook her head. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well you're already a neat freak, so I'll be sure to give you hell about your 'nesting' when you're with child." Kensi looked up from her laundry basket, sensed the uncertainty on Nell's face. "I guess I should say 'If you're ever with child' instead of 'when'."

A beat of silence passed and Nell's hazel eyes found the floor. "What do you want, Nell?" Kensi asked softly, returning to her clothes.

"It's not all about what I want; there's Eric, too."

"Have you guys talked about taking your relationship to the next level at all? I don't think I would change anything if I had the chance, but I think being married before this little guy had even been thought about would've made things easier."

"I don't know. Sometimes I think Eric wants what I want, the ring, the promise, the white picket fence, the whole shebang. But other times, when I bring it up, I get so unsure. I'd like to think he wants what I want, but-"

Kensi cut her off with a wave of the shirt she was folding. "All he wants is you. That's all he's ever wanted. You don't see the way he looks at you."

Nell's eyes sparkled with something for the briefest of moments. Hope? Kensi couldn't tell. But it was gone as quickly as it came. "You think?"

"I know."

* * *

Kensi was curled up on the couch, her hair covering up the better portion of her face. Her mouth was agape, one hand flopped over her stomach, the other cast above her head. An empty caffeine free Coke (or as Kensi liked to call it, crappy pregnancy safe soda) bottle lay inches from her extended hand. And she was snoring. Loudly.

Deeks crept across the threshold and peered over the side table at his sleeping wife. Kensi Blye _(Deeks, Kensi Deeks)_ without caffeine was like Cookie Monster with no cookies. He shook his head at the can of extra crunchy peanut butter and package of graham crackers Kensi had left next to the TV remote. Squinting as he caught the sight of something brown on her face, he leaned forward and examined the mark closer. _Chocolate sauce?  
_  
Kensi squinted and tensed as she noticed somebody inches away from her face and then relaxed when she met blue green eyes that she knew belonged to Deeks. "Oh. It's you."

"Woah, Kens. No need to sound so excited."

She stretched and haphazardly whipped her hair out of her face. "Sorry. Waking up with dudes who look like homeless surfers inches from my face staring me down isn't exactly the most extravagant way to wake up."

_"_I was just admiring that lovely brown smear on your forehead. Do I even want to know what that is?"

She wiped her forehead and dropped her eyes, her cheeks reddening. "It's chocolate, stupid. So what? I'm pregnant. He wanted chocolate."

"Is Mommy blaming her sweet tooth on you, Honey? Daddy's sorry."

She winced as she sat up, and Deeks set down next to her, squeezing her hand. "Everything okay?"

"Other than the fact that my feet hurt, my back is killing me, I'm almost nine months pregnant and I just slept on an extremely uncomfortable couch, I think I just had one of those Max Kicks or whatever they're called."

"Braxton Hicks?"

"Yeah. Those." She sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "It's sad you know that and I don't."

He smiled and put on his gently reprimanding tone. "I'm just that good. And I paid attention during those classes. Unlike somebody."

"Whatever."

He watched as her eyes locked onto the graham cracker wrappers and empty bottle of coke she'd left lying on the side table. It was so weird seeing his bad ass, messy and disorganized wife go from hating the idea of making a bed to not being able to stand a spec of dirt on the floor. She quickly jumped up and wobbled over to the trashcan in the kitchen, garbage in hand, disposing of it as if it were diseased.

Shriveling up her nose, she asked Deeks, "Do you smell that?"

Deeks watched in amusement as she turned around, nose in the air, sniffing the air around her like Monty. "Nope. Smell what?"

"It kind of reminds me of- of you when you don't wear deodorant."

"Coming from BO Blye herself, I find that a little hypocritical."

Kensi peeked over the freezer she was rampaging, her dark eyes glaring at her cheeky looking husband. "Watch it, Shaggy."

He watched as she rambled on about the peculiar scent, how she described what it smelt like, where she thought it was coming from, until finally she stopped in her tracks and turned on her heals. "Ah ha! I found it." Triumphantly, she held up an onion.

"Kens, it hasn't even been cut into."

"It reeks."

"Okay, Sunshine. Whatever you say."

* * *

Kensi dried a bowl, the last of the dishes, and put it away, sighing. She checked the clock: 3:30. And not in the afternoon, either.

The baby had been restless, kicking and turning around in her tummy, using her womb as a trampoline/punching bag/kick boxing studio. But the movement of her son was easy to ignore; it was her loud, racing thoughts that kept her up, echoing stubbornly through her skull.

Ever since the nesting had started, Kensi had developed cleaning as her preferred form of stress relief as opposed to going to the shooting range. As soon as the baby was out of her, she was going to shoot something. Or someone. Or both.

She leaned against the white marble counter, pressed her hand against her stomach, admired the way her son was already rambunctious. She spoke softly, her voice coming out hoarse for lack of sleep. "Maybe when you're out of me everything will just fall into place."

As if on command, she heard the rustle of feet on the linoleum covered stairs. She suppressed a grin as her husband tracked down the steps. His eyes squinted against the dull light of the kitchen as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Hey Fern. Baby restless?"

She nodded mutely, tried to force a smile. Deeks frowned and joined her against the counter top, taking her hand in his. He played with her engagement ring briefly before dropping her hand to rub her swollen belly. She watched his eyes light with wonder as she felt the baby twitch inside her, grinned a grin that she didn't have to strain onto her lips.

"What's bothering you, Kens?"

She was quiet for a while, placed her head on Deeks' shoulder. She considered lying, telling him that nothing was bothering her, but she needed to get it off of her chest. He waited patiently for her to talk which Kensi was grateful for. Sometimes Deeks knew when to hold his tongue. Sometimes.

"When my Dad died," she started quietly, trying to organize her scrambled thoughts into something she could latch onto and try to reasonably explain without sounding like a nervous wreck, which was exactly what she felt like. "When my Dad died, I was crushed. I still had my Mom, but things weren't the same between us. That's why I ran away." Deeks had long known about her escapade when she was fifteen, but it was a topic scarcely acknowledged by Kensi even though she knew Deeks was curious. If he brought it up, she would usually change the subject or keep the conversation vague. Now that she was willingly bringing it up, Deeks gave her his full attention.

"I've just been thinking. About our jobs and stuff. It's so dangerous, and it wouldn't be fair to him if anything happened to one of us. Not to mention if something were to happen to the both of us."

Deeks' breath caught in his throat as he realized where the conversation was headed. He'd thought about the topic often but felt selfish to even consider asking Kensi to give up one of the most important things in her life, one of the things she was great at.

"But if I were to get a safer job, who would look out for you? I would never forgive myself if you- if I weren't there-"

Deeks turned to face Kensi, placed a hand on the side of her jaw line, stroked her high cheek bones. God, he hoped his daughter inherited Kensi's bone structure. He stared into her magnificent eyes pooled with confusion, the significance of the decision that lay ahead of her written plainly in her troubled expression. "I swear that I will do everything in my power to come home to you if you think a safer job is the best for us. All of us."

She nodded solemnly and swallowed. "I know you will. But sometimes our best isn't good enough."

"But most of the time it is."

She dropped her eyes from his, not wanting him to see the cloud of emotion pass over her. He brought her close and kissed her forehead as he hugged her, breathed in her scent. Without pulling away, he whispered into her ear quietly, "We still have sometime to think about all of this. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Kensi nodded as mutely as she'd done mere minutes ago, wondering if she could even sleep a wink with all of the new possibilities this conversation had opened for her.

* * *

She pulled her arms around her waist, slightly subconscious. She knew it was irrational because even if there were people this far out on the beach at this time of night they would realize she was pregnant, but she still wasn't use to the stomach she had to lug around.

Stepping into the ocean, she curled her feet around the soggy sand. Her hand tingled as Deeks stepped beside her, intertwining their fingers as they stared at the horizon together. The sun was long gone, the moon high in the sky. It was probably half past midnight by now.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He smiled, playfully kissed her cheek. "Not as beautiful as you."

She laughed, glad that the night's darkness masked her cheeks as they flushed pink. "How sweet," she said sarcastically.

"Does she like the water?" Deeks asked. Kensi loved the honest curiosity in his voice. He reminded her of a little kid when he would ask timid, shy questions about the baby. It was on the very long list of things she adored about Deeks.

"I can't tell if _he_ does or not." She rubbed her tummy, smiled. "I think he's sleeping."

"She's going to be a surfer like her Daddy. I know it," Deeks said confidently, grinning down at Kensi.

She rolled her eyes. "Already planning what our kid's going to do. He's still in my stomach."

"She's going to learn to surf before she can crawl."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Deeks plopped down in the water, sitting in a position where the waves washed over him. Kensi joined him, finding comfort against his shoulder as he pulled her against him. "Her first word is going to be 'Daddy'."

"Is not," Kensi bantered back, pretending to sound exasperated.

"Is too, and you know it. She's definitely going to be a Daddy's Girl."

"'Daddy's Girl' my ass. He's going to be a Momma's Boy. Already is. You know, he is kind of living in my stomach and has been for the past eight months."

"It's not fair," Deeks complained. "You get a head start."

"Trust me, if I had a choice you could carry him around in your stomach for as long as you wanted."

"I'm sorry it sucks so much."

Kensi furrowed her brow at his quiet confession. She smiled reassuringly at Deeks and laid her hand over his, which was on her stomach. "Don't be. It's not all that bad. I love feeling him move inside me, and besides, you know I just like to give you a hard time."

She dropped her eyes as he smiled at her. She drove him crazy, the way her insecurity controlled her actions when he would meet her eyes. With anyone else, she was so sure of herself, confident in her looks and actions. With him it was like she was a different story. In the back of his mind, he wondered if she was this uncertain of herself with anyone she'd been intimate with. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he selfishly hoped it was just him who had ever sparked the slightly unpoised Kensi Blye.

He lifted her face, initiating eye contact. God, he loved her eyes. Bright brown, borderline hazel on one side, dark, veiled, nearly completely black on the other. He could only begin to ponder how many different shades of amber and chocolate her irises contained. "You drive me crazy when you do that, you know," he said causally, running his fingers through her hair. He caught her shy smile on his lips, tasting the ocean's salt from her mouth on his tongue.

She was the first one to pull back, just slightly. He could still feel her breath fanning over his lips. "Bad habit, I guess." Her lips scrapped his as she talked.

"_Very _bad habit. However can we break it?"

"If you keep responding like this I think I'll have to divert eye contact more often."

He shook his head, his nose scrapping hers. "Uh-uh. I don't like that idea."

She sighed, placed her hand on his chest. "We really should get going. Hetty's going to kill us if we sleep in tomorrow."

"I don't want to leave," he whined.

"I'll buy you an ice cream if you behave," Kensi taunted, using her best 'Mommy Voice'.

"With sprinkles?"

"Of course."

He grumbled, dragging himself to his feet before helping Kensi up. "Fine."

* * *

**Hey people! It didn't take me forever to update! Wooh!  
Anyways, only about 3 more chapters left.  
THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON NAMES. ABSOLUTE LAST. The gender is set in stone, sorry :-) And I changed my URL if you haven't already noticed.  
**

**Boys:**

**1st EVAN! **

**2nd Tyler **

**3rd Noah**

**Girl:  
**

**1st: REBECCA/BECCA/BEC!**

**2nd: Aubrey**

**3rd: Chelsie  
**

**THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL!  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


	17. Chapter 17

_If I had just one wish, only one demand, I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands, that he can take this life and hold it by the_ hand,_ and he can greet the world with arms wide open- **Creed**_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Ray?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's speaking?"

"Wow. When did you get so formal?"

"Marty, no way man! I thought we weren't supposed to have any contact."

"Burn phone."

"Must be pretty important."

"Actually, it's about me and Wikipedia..."

* * *

Kensi cringed in her sleep and cuddled closer to Deeks, pressing her forehead against his chest and intertwining her foot between his calves. She tried to close her eyes once again, but another jolt of pain shot through her, and she let her eyes fly open as her hand came into contact with her suddenly sore stomach.

_Hmm._

Carefully she untangled herself from Deeks and expertly extracted herself from the bed. The kicks had been getting harder lately, but none of them had felt like that before. She tiptoed over the linoleum, cracked open the door to the bathroom silently. After she was alone she flipped the light switch on and stared at herself in the mirror. She laid her palm gently against where she knew her son was, observed the way her body had molded over the past thirty six weeks to accommodate him.

She'd been anticipating this day ever since she'd found out she was pregnant. But as another affliction made it's way up her body causing a gasp to escape her before she could stop it, she knew she wasn't ready to meet him. Not yet.

She crossed the cool tiles of the bathroom, but just before she found the doorknob she stopped. She felt something warm make it's way down her legs. She had to force herself not to panic as she wiped it up with a dirty towel.

_Ready or not, here he comes._

* * *

Deeks reached out for his wife, grumbled slightly as his skin came into contact with the mattress instead of her warm body. He forced himself to wake up a little more, mumbled something unintelligible before asking a little more clearly towards the light creaking out from under the bathroom door, "Kens?"

He watched as the mother of his unborn child fumbled out of the door, shaking, hand on her abdomen, eyes wide, body soaked. "Kensi," he heard himself say as he rolled out of the bed and tripped on the comforter he'd knocked to the floor in the process. He laid his hand over hers, the other placed on the side of her face. "What is it? Are you guys okay?"

She looked terrified and swayed slightly as she talked. He held her upright to make sure she didn't faint. "I think- Deeks, my water just broke."

Now Deeks felt like the one who was about to faint. "Oh my God."

Kensi hid her face in her hands. Deeks looked like he'd jus returned from a tour shell shocked. "Oh my God," he repeated.

Kensi merely squeaked in response. He grabbed her forearms, kissed her forehead as he came out of his reverie. "Okay. Everything's going to be okay. I just have to call Julia and the team and pack a bag and grab the diaper bag and get some clothes on and grab my wallet and-"

"Deeks!"

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm just- oh my God, Kens, I'm freaking out."

"Well calm down. It's not like you're about to experience the most painful thing you'll ever have to go through."

"You're right, you're right. I am going to shut up and pack a bag." He guided her to the bed, forced her to sit down, kissed her quickly. "Sit tight, Fern."

She felt light headed as she watched Deeks scramble around the apartment. She suppressed a moan as another contraction took her breath away, and she bit down on her lip so hard she almost drew blood. She shimmied out of her sweatpants and underwear, dreading getting up to put on another pair. After she had somehow maneuvered over to her dresser and into new clothes, Deeks entered the bedroom before she could sit back down.

She smiled at the sight of her very excited and anxious husband standing in front of her with a baby blue diaper bag draped over his shoulder and a pack of Pampers in one hand. "Deeks, you look like a soccer mom."

He looked like he was about to bounce out of his skin. "Well, one of us has to fill the role. Are you ready or what? Theoretically speaking."

"Ready as I'll ever be," she lied easily as Deeks crossed the distance between them to guide her with his hand on her waist. She rolled her eyes at his protectiveness but couldn't stop the easy grin that lifted the corners of his mouth.

"Uh, Deeks?"

"Yeah Kens?"

"Are you just going to go in your boxers or...?"

He looked down at his waist, clad only by Calvin Klein. "Damn."

* * *

"Hetty, how did you get here before us?"

Deeks stared down in disbelief at the small woman who once again stumped him with her anecdotes. Hetty shrugged dismissively. "That's not important." She looked at Kensi and smiled fondly. "What is important, however, is how you are doing. So how are you feeling, Mrs. Deeks?"

"Fine. Great," she inhaled a sharp breath as another wave of pain crashed over her. With a cringe and a forced smile that looked more like a grimace she added, "Never better."

Hetty hummed with something like concern. "Point taken. Let's get you a room, shall we?"

Deeks spoke quickly to Kensi as a nurse led the way to their room. "Julia said she was in Sacramento and that she should be back by morning."

"Okay. Lucky for me I've still got six other people to scream at."

Deeks tried to massage the knots out of Kensi's tense shoulders as a nurse led the way to a room. After she was settled in and hooked up to an IV, Kensi's voice stopped the nurse before she could leave. "The baby... my due date's still two weeks away... is everything- is the baby...?

The nurse smiled reassuringly. "Your blood pressure's low, the baby's organs are fully developed and his/hers head size is normal. As far as I'm concerned, everything looks fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Kensi swallowed and nodded. Deeks squeezed her hand. "Ready to meet her?"

"Honestly?"

"But of course."

"Honestly I could really use those two extra weeks right about now."

Deeks grinned, but there wasn't any humor in it. "I know."

She pressed her palm against his stubble, looked into his flawless eyes. How she wanted her son to inherit her husband's eyes. "Deeks, you're going to make a great Dad."

Little did Kensi know that those words were exactly what Deeks needed.

* * *

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."

Deeks ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, flinched as Kensi groaned and attempted to curl up in a ball. "Okay. I am totally okay with that." He hated seeing her like this. Hated it. "Here, take it out on my hand."

She had literally turned his hand black and blue already, but he could care less. What he did care about was seeing her in so much agony. He'd forced the nurses to give her as many pain meds as they could, insisted on an epidural, even tried to talk her into having a C-section. She'd said she was not about to take care of a newborn and recover from surgery at the same time.

"Ow, Fern." He shook out his hand before replacing it with his slightly less bruised one.

"That was for knocking me up."

"Okay."

She frowned. "You're no fu-," but her voice trailed off as she moaned and closed her eyes. When she opened them, a tear dribbled out of the corner of her right eye, the darker one. Deeks was scooting closer to her in a matter of seconds, wiping away the tear, stroking back her hair.

Now it was his turn to grimace as yet another nurse walked in. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

The nurse smiled apologetically. "She's almost ten centimeters dilated. After that it's just a few easy pushes. We've given her as many medications as we can."

"Here that, princess? Only a few more minutes, okay?"

A growl was her only response as she buried her head into the hospital's stiff, starchy pillow. "I'm going to check up on the team, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Hey, I love you."

"We'll see if your still saying that when I give you a vasectomy in your sleep."

"Okay."

That seemed to be his word of the day, 'Okay'. It seemed to be his only reasonable response to seeing Kensi suffering the way she was. He walked into the waiting room where five hopeful if not tired faces met his, all obviously wondering the same thing. _Is she here yet?_

"Well?" Nell asked impatiently with a huge smile, squeezing Eric's hand.

"Not yet. But the doctors say she can start pushing pretty soon."

He watched as each team member collectively sighed, and he felt like he was about to do the same. They'd been here since 3 am, nearly seventeen hours now, running on cheap coffee and apprehension.

"Still threatening to kill you?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, well, that's Kensi for you," Callen said, an almost proud smirk lifting the corners of his exhausted mouth.

"Here," Eric offered, his voice rough from lack of sleep. Deeks figured that Nell and Eric _definitely _didn't get a lot of sleep the night before. "Coffee."

He smiled, took it with an appreciative nod of his head. "Wow. You always know the right things to say."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I'm just gifted like that."

Deeks glanced back at Kensi's door, stared down the white hallway of the hospital where the team sat against the wall in very uncomfortable looking navy blue seats. "As much as I enjoy your giftedness and your gifts," he raised his coffee cup for display, "I have a daughter to deliver. See you with the future leader of the world soon."

"That kid will have so many high expectations to live up to."

"Hey now, I'll love her even if she comes out liking techno music like Kensi."

"What if she doesn't like to surf?" Callen challenged with an amused grin.

Deeks feigned a gasp. "Two words. Military school."

* * *

Kensi's knuckles were turning white as she held Deeks' hand in a death grip. "Can't they just get him out already?"

It was breaking Deeks' heart, but he squeezed her hand right back. "C'mon Fern, just a few more minutes."

"They said that two hours ago," she panted. Her breath was labored and a thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead. "I can't do this anymore, Marty."

The use of his first name broke his heart. He looked up at the doctors, hoping to convey his message loudly and clearly._ Help her._

"Baby out of breech yet?"

"Has been for while now."

"OA or OP?"

"OA. Wait... The most recent is showing OP."

"What?" Deeks interrupted, worried. He felt Kensi's hand tense around his as she peered around him, looked at the doctors.

A calm looking nurse approached the couple, set down a clip board and her stethoscope. "Is your back hurting more then you expected it would, Mrs. Deeks?"

Kensi nodded numbly and dismissively, pushed her pain to the back of her mind and stared at the nurse with wide eyes. "Is he okay?"

"Your baby should be fine. His/her body is just facing up instead of down. It can cause extreme back pain, not to mention your frame is small and this is a pretty decent sized baby. We're going to give you a shot in your back, okay? It'll help with the pain."

Kensi let her head hit the hospital's pillow and sighed with relief. Deeks still looked concerned, but it was directed towards her and not his child. She smiled, and Deeks could see exhaustion nearly oozing out of her features. Everything about her screamed _Let me sleep,_ _dammit_. The labor had been so intense that she hadn't been able to catch up on any sleep. He was tired, so he couldn't even imagine how she felt after nineteen hours of writhing in pain.

"I'm fine. There going to get me doped up on drugs, this kid will be out of me sooner than later, all's well that ends well."

"When we get out of here, I'm getting you the most expensive shiatsu I can find."

She flinched and arched her back a little to try to relieve some of the pain. "Ooo, a shiatsu sounds nice."

He gripped her hand reassuringly. "You're doing great, Kens. Just hang in there."

A nurse approached, needle in hand. _Finally._

Deeks looked more nervous than Kensi. "That is one big needle."

She winced as the nurse rolled her to the side and pricked her back. "Good thing your not the one popping out this kid then."

Another nurse appeared out of nowhere and said, "Speaking of 'popping this kid out', you just hit your ten centimeter mark. We'll take you into the delivery room, then you can start pushing."

Kensi swallowed and nodded, unable to force words out of her mouth. This was it. The climax of the story of her life, the point where everything would change for better or for worse. Deeks looked just as shaken as she did, but somehow he was able to kiss her quickly on the lips and take away any of her doubt. She'd made her decision, she wanted to see him. Wanted to hold him. Give him the life that she hadn't been willing to let Julia provide her after her father died. She took a deep breath, tried to still her racing heart as they wheeled her into the delivery room.

* * *

Deeks' hand was officially broken. He'd bet ten dollars.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"SOMEBODY HAND ME MY GUN!"

Deeks tried not to let her see him smile at her insults, which was pretty easy because even if she was being her feisty, entertaining self he couldn't stand much more of the look of her face contorted in pain. The needle had only numbed from the waist down and her back was still killing her.

He tried to focus on the steady "1, 2, 3, push!" of the nurses, but it was getting harder and harder as each of Kensi's cries rung out, low and weak sounding. He tried to be as supportive as he could, but it was taking a lot more effort to keep his nerves in place and stay strong for both of their sakes than he'd anticipated it would.

He swept her hair away from her face which had become damp with sweat and had escaped her loose bun in all of the chaos. "Your Kensi Bad Ass Blye. You've beat up men three times your body weight, killed more men than I can count and you shoot targets in the junk when your angry. You've got this."

"Easy for you to-," but she trailed off as the doctor instructed her to push once again.

"Okay," one of the many nurses called. "Just one more push, I promise."

Kensi wondered if she could force her fatigued body to do any more. She threw her head back, crushed Deeks' hand, closed her eyes and used all of her will to force a tiny body out of her. She wiped tears from her eyes, but for the first time all day they were joyous, not full of suffering and uncertainty. A shrill cry wrung through the air, not that of a woman in pain but rather of a new life joining very possibly one of the most dysfunctional families in the world. A wriggling, wailing newborn was placed on her chest, and she automatically brought her hands up to support the baby's head.

"Hi there," she murmured into her child's, _her_ child's ear. She kissed the babe's forehead, held the infant close. "I'm your Mommy."

The doctor whisked away her child, leaving her feeling empty and incomplete. For eight and a half months she hadn't been without the baby once, and now she felt plain wrong.

Kensi shared a loaded look with Deeks, shocked when she found tears in his eyes, too. She leaned forward, caressed them away.

"You did so good, Kens," he said, smiling. He kissed her and felt her grin against his lips.

Kensi was wheeled back into her hospital room, and not even two seconds after she was in bed a nurse approached carrying a bundle of blanket and baby. "Here he is. Six pounds flat. Wide-eyed and healthy."

She handed him to Deeks and quickly left the couple alone. His awestruck expression said it all, and Kensi smiled at the two most important men in her life, the people she loved more than anything in the world.

"Can I say it?" Kensi asked mischievously.

Deeks sighed. "I _guess_ so."

"I told you so! You owe me twenty dollars."

Kensi itched to hold her son, but also didn't want to be a baby hog already. Deeks held him close, and it amazed her how natural he looked holding their baby. "He's perfect."

Kensi wrinkled up her nose in fake disapproval even though in reality her heart was fist pumping her genetics. "He kind of looks like you though."

Deeks smiled again but didn't look up from his son's face. "Yeah. He does."

He was just what Kensi had day dreamed about and better, obviously already taking after Deeks in the looks apartment. He had more fluffy blond feathers then she'd ever seen on a newborn before, and his eyes had already opened to reveal light irises, quite literally 'baby' blues. Kensi could hardly resist it any longer and asked, "Can I hold him?"

She hoped she didn't sound like she was begging. But then again, after the day she'd had, she could care less. She just wanted to hold her son. Deeks, albeit reluctant, handed him to her with a gentle, "Watch his head," and a smile. Kensi responded with an eye roll, of course she knew to 'Watch his head,' _dammit_.

She grinned down at him, watched him coo and grasp at the hair that had escaped from her elastic band. "It's weird. We've been waiting for this day for so long, and now that he's here... It feels like he's been here forever."

Deeks stared at Kensi and his son unabashedly, amazed at how just a few minutes ago their new addition hadn't been apart of the family. Now that he was here, it just felt so _right_. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What did we decide to name him again?"

"The team really liked Tyler and Evan. What does he look like to you?"

She laughed and her vibrations carried into her son who was laying against her chest. "I don't know."

Deeks leaned closer to his family and looked his son square in the face. "I still say Martin Junior. You know that was at the top of my boy list."

Kensi giggled at Deeks' joking tone, knew that the last thing he wanted to name their child was Martin Jr. She wasn't appalled to the idea, but him on the other hand would never want to anchor his son down with his name. Somehow, even though she thought Deeks was quite possibly the best thing ever to walk the streets of California, she could see his point. If she were in his situation she'd feel like she had way too many faults for a fresh, innocent child to have to live up to everyday. She wouldn't want anything so naïve to even attempt to follow in her footsteps.

So she gave Deeks leeway from his joke, smirked and said, "This poor kid already has to see your face when he looks in the mirror for the rest of his life. Isn't that enough?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle as he let the little boy Kensi was holding grasp onto his thumb. "Now that you put it that way..."

She bit her lip, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to ask. "Deeks- can his middle name be Martin? Please?"

He rolled his eyes, but Kensi didn't miss the sudden flash of insecurity that sparked through his cobalt irises. "Martin's not even that great of a name. Plus, the whole tying him down thing? Nuh-uh."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nada."

"Pretty please?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his shaggy hair that had gotten passed down yet another generation. He laced his hand that wasn't occupied with his sons fingers around the escaped strand of Kensi's hair. "Do you want to know why I wanted a girl?"

Kensi nodded honestly, because she did want to know. She'd been curious ever since he announced that he wanted the baby to be a girl.

"I wanted her to be like you. Not like me. You're right, if we tie down this baby with my name then-"

"Listen Deeks," Kensi interrupted. She looked down at the baby that was twitching with the steady rise and fall of his chest. His brilliant eyes were closed and his breathing had become rhythmic. And Kensi was about to join him in dreamland; it was already becoming an exceeded effort to keep her head from lolling to the side and to keep her eyelids from drooping. "You are the best man I know. I ask myself everyday how I got so lucky to have you as my friend, partner, husband, and now the father of my child. Plus you can make a mean batch of pancakes."

Deeks grinned incredulously and Kensi continued without missing a beat. "If I were him, I would be honored to have you as my namesake."

They never were ones for sentimental, ooey gooey proclamations of their love, but Kensi's words meant more to him then he let on. A lot more. Deeks kissed her slightly parted lips, placed the hand that had been exploring her hair on her cheek. Kensi grinned cheekily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How did you weasel me into agreeing to something like that?"

"Charm. And skill. And you love me," Kensi stated confidently, her smile edging on cocky.

Deeks' returned grin was genuine. "Yes I do."

He leaned in closer until his stubble was only inches away from his son's face that already mimicked his own. "Didn't the team have it narrowed down to either Evan or Tyler?"

She nodded and bit her lip, knowing his next question before he asked it. "Which one do you like?"

She shrugged, but then as she took another look at her son's face it seemed to click. "I think I like Evan."

"Evan Martin Deeks. Minus the Martin, it's great. It suites him." Secretly, on the off chance his spidey baby daddy senses were wrong, he'd been routing for Evan since it came up when they were scrolling and flipping though the multitude of names. "I'm proud. We, Kensi Blye-Deeks and Marty Deeks made it through a pregnancy together and got married with minimal death threats."

"Who would've thought I'd end up with a surfer?"

"Or me with a federal agent?"

He pecked her lips once more and sighed. "I guess the team is probably getting impatient."

"Nah. Its only been, what, nineteen, nineteen and a half hours? What's another hour or two?"

"Think about it this way: the team is currently suffering through an overly excited, sleep deprived Nell. Think about Eric."

She pursed her lips as if she was seriously contemplating his points, and he wondered in amazement how she could look so damn beautiful even though she'd given birth not even fifteen minutes ago. Dark tendrils were cascading out of her messy updo, framing her placid face in waves of chocolate. Her eyes, though exhausted with dark circles forming on her high cheek bones, contained a new indescribable sparkle in the depths of mismatched brown, and there was relief radiating off of her. Relief to be out of the uncomfortable grasps of lugging around a baby in her stomach none stop for eight and a half months, relief to have the pain of childbirth over with, and relief to be holding her brand new, perfect son close to her heart. Her voice pulled him out of his little observing escapade, and it took all he had for him to comprehend her words as he adjusted his focus from her appearance to her sentence. "For Eric."

"They're not staying long, got that, Kens? Fifteen minutes tops and I'm kicking them out. You need to sleep."

She just rolled her eyes and nodded, not even attempting to hide her weariness. She was aching all over, especially in her back, and the only thing she could even consider doing other then having a well deserved night's sleep was to become acquainted with and coddle her new son, but even Evan couldn't keep her from craving the feeling of dark peace she knew that a long nap would bring.

Deeks leaned down and kissed her temple, carefully smoothed down Evan's soft gold locks with a tender hand. "I'll be back."

Kensi smiled at him and yawned before carefully laying Evan between her legs (which had took a generous amount of pain to spread open even though she was still somewhat sedated from the waist down). She ran a finger over his tiny fists, played with his toes. Really his hands and feet were the only things she could immediately spot that he inherited from her. His hands were long and slender, his feet wide without a very definable arch, his second toe longer than his big toe.

Now that he was here she felt strangely vacant with their special connection having been broken. She'd thought she wouldn't miss being pregnant at all, but without him taking up the better portion of her abdomen she felt like her body was in denial, like it just couldn't get used to the fact that he was in the outside world. Hell, her _mind_ couldn't even except it yet. Staring down at Evan, she couldn't believe how all of the months had led up to him taking the place that he seemed to have had in their family forever. She couldn't tear her eyes from him for more than a few seconds, astonishment still fresh in her veins.

She heard the sound of the door being approached and snapped out of her absorption long enough to scoop Evan back into her arms, supporting his head with her elbow and body with her other arm. As the team stepped inside they all seemed to draw in a breath simultaneously as they saw a maternal version of Kick Ass Kensi Blye, well, Kick Ass Kensi Blye-Deeks, with a little pile of material and child in her arms.

She raised her drooping eyes and smiled softly. "Hey guys."

After a moment of fascinated silence they slowly gathered closer, each of them wearing an expression of disbelief. Kensi smiled as Sam's eyes melted at the sight of Evan, and she caught herself staring at the way Callen's head cocked to the side at the sight of her son. Nell's hand had covered her mouth as she stared down at him, and she'd leaned into Eric's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around her without looking up from Evan. Hetty was grinning fondly down at the little boy, and she was the one to finally break the silence. "I suppose everyone owes Mr. Beale, Mrs. Deeks and I twenty dollars."

Callen didn't look away from Evan as he replied with a, "Yeah, I guess so."

Kensi looked up at Callen's fascinated expression and held Evan out to him, making sure to steady his neck with her hand. "You hold him, Callen. Go ahead."

Everyone focused on G as he carefully scooped up the newborn who gave a tiny whine in protest of being moved. "He definitely takes after Deeks." He paused and smirked before adding, "Sadly."

Deeks just shook his head, but his smile never left his face. Kensi guessed he was too excited about Evan to pay any mind to Callen's playful insults or attempt to come up with a witty reply.

It didn't escape Kensi how familiar G seemed to be with infants. He had this rocking/bouncing technique that got Evan to stop fussing immediately. _Note to self: Get Callen to give me a few pointers._ He smiled at the baby in his arms before turning his grin to Nell, who looked like she could burst with elation and anticipation.

"Considering I don't want to lose one of the best intelligence analysts we've had due to a heart attack, I might as well let Nell hold him before she explodes."

Nell reached out to take Evan eagerly but paused, suddenly unsure. "I- What if I drop him?"

Kensi gave her an encouraging smile, her voice taking on a reassuring tone. "You won't. Don't worry."

Kensi watched Nell's chest rise as she took a deep breath, then very cautiously pulled Evan close to her chest, her back rigid and stiff. She relaxed a bit as Eric joined behind her, staring down at the baby over her shoulder. Momentarily, Kensi could see them with a child, Nell holding hers and Eric's baby. It made her wonder if one day they too would have a son or a daughter to go home to everyday. Eric easily took Evan from Nell and held him firmly, not an ounce of doubt towards his baby holding abilities crossing his mind.

"Woah. Eric can hold a kid. Can we get some documentation of this or...?"

Eric rolled his eyes at Deeks and rocked on his heals to try to keep Evan calm after yet another change of location. "I'm the oldest of all of my cousins. I've had years of experience."

"Mmm, a man of many talents," Deeks said, impressed.

"Yeah, who knows?" Sam said, crossing his arms. "Maybe one day you two will have some nerdy, Oreo loving babies."

Nell's cheeks reddened and her hazel eyes met the ground, whereas Eric just smiled as he passed the baby off to Sam. "Yeah, who knows?"

The room felt like soup after Nell and Eric's little exchange, but Callen spoke up to ease the tension before it escalated to down right awkward. Nell looked like she could hug him for drawing the attention away from her and her boyfriend. "Sam, you look like a giant teddy bear."

It was true; he did look like a giant, muscular, steroid induced teddy bear holding such a tiny baby. His face was soft and his arms were caring, stable. The team had never seen him like this before with the exception of Callen. Sam had been strict about keeping his family out of his dangerous line of work. Deeks figured having Quinn involved was enough, and he didn't blame him.

He passed the baby down to Hetty, literally having to stoop to place him in her arms. Hetty's wrinkled face softened, her eyes lightening in a way neither Kensi nor Deeks had seen before. "He does share quite a resemblance to Mr. Deeks, doesn't he?" She rocked him a little before taking one good glance at Kensi and clearing her throat, addressing her team. "Mrs. Deeks should get some rest. There will be plenty of time to get to know Evan later on."

Nell looked disappointed, but Eric nodded, sensing how tired Kensi had become. "Get some rest, Kens. Congrats."

"I promise I'll be by tomorrow, okay?" Nell ensured enthusiastically, taking one more glance at Evan before exiting with Eric close behind her. The rest of the team slowly traded goodbyes, promising to stop by to see the new family soon.

When their surrogate family had all shuffled out, Deeks was left holding his new son, staring down at him as if he was made of gold. He was sucking on his tiny fists, fussing slightly. "Somebody's hungry. Think you've got enough left in you for a quick feed?"

Kensi fought against her exhaustion and held Evan close as Deeks passed him to her attentively. "What am I supposed to do?"

Deeks snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I know?"

She held her breath and lowered her shirt, helping the baby latch on. "Oh my God. This is the weirdest feeling ever."

"I thought you'd be used to it by now."

Kensi felt her cheeks redden and looked away from Deeks' cheeky grin. "You are insufferable, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She glanced up at him for a second, debating on if she should tell him what was on the tip of her tongue. He caught her expression, and she once again cursed his ability of being able to read her so well. "Something on your mind, Kens?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," she blurted out, feeling the words tumble off of her lips. She inhaled and slowed down before continuing, glancing at Evan before returning her gaze to Deeks. "For everything. Being there and tolerating me and everything..." She cleared her throat before adding ineptly, "And I love you."

"Man, you must really be tired," he teased lightly, reaching forward to let Evan grasp onto his hand. But he caught Kensi's eyes with his own and replied earnestly, "I love you too, Kensi."

He watched as a soft smile graced her features, and her eyes fell self consciously towards her son. He kissed her forehead and picked up Evan, who was done with his meal and on the verge of sleep. "Get some rest, Sunshine."

* * *

**Thank you all for everything. It's been a long ride that's slowly winding down.  
I know that all of you Becca and Aubrey warriors are disappointed but my mind has been set on a boy since day one. And maybe if I write a sequel I'll use one of those names.  
It would be super awesome to see your guys' thoughts on this chapter even though there's no name voting. Only one or two more to go! I love you all, perfect, wonderful human beings!  
XOXO-  
Cierra **


	18. Epilogue

"Your turn."

"I got him last time. Your turn."

Kensi groaned, pulling the pillow tighter around her ears. "Fine," she snapped tiredly, rolling out of the bed and dragging herself towards the bassinet. She changed his diaper and fed him, but still he whined.

"Why is he still crying?" Deeks asked groggily, rolling over to look at what was interrupting his sleep.

"I don't know, Deeks. Why don't you ask him?"

Deeks stretched and yawned. "Okay, okay. No need to be so snappy."

She tried to give him his pacifier, but he wouldn't stop sobbing long enough to latch onto it. She rocked him back and forth, bouncing him against her chest as she paced the room slowly, her feet weary from lack of sleep. "What's the matter?" she cooed into Evan's ear. "What is it, baby?"

She kept shushing him, rocking him, coddling him. At one point she even resulted to singing softly, an old song she remembered her Dad used to rock her to at night. Finally he stopped blubbering and curled his hand around a piece of her hair, his crystal blue eyes fluttering shut. She held him for a second or two longer, not wanting to wake him up with any sudden movements. Once he was finally back in the bassinet and asleep, she collapsed into bed.

Deeks pulled her close to him the second she laid down, bringing her close to his heart. "That was pretty amazing," he whispered into her ear, impressed.

She shrugged nonchalantly in his embrace, sinking closer to him, glad that she didn't have a pregnant belly still in the way. "Parenting's a piece of cake. Other than the child birth, the diapers, the constant screaming, the lack of sleep, the throw up-"

She could almost hear Deeks' eye roll as he kissed her forehead. "Well I personally think you're doing a great job."

She smiled and let her tense shoulders relax a little, allowing herself to drift to dreamland with the reassurance that she hadn't screwed up the whole mother thing... yet.

* * *

Kensi was passed out on the couch, her arm laying off of the edge of the pillows and dangling in thin air. Deeks was near sleep himself, the only thing keeping him awake was the awareness that Evan was laying on his chest, eyes closed. Just when he was about to put Evan in his play pen so he could sleep, a knock at the door had him dragging himself to see who it was, Evan twitching as he woke up at the feel of his father moving underneath him. He whined a bit at the shock of being pulled out of sleep by the change of location, but nothing a few quick back rubs from Deeks couldn't stop.

He pulled the door open, offering a bleary smile when he saw Nell at the door. "Hey."

Her eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Evan, and she returned his grin easily. "Hi guys." She peered past him, noticing her sleeping friend for the first time. She allowed her grin to drop a little as she returned her gaze to Deeks. "Bad time?"

"No, not at all. Come on in." He was going a little stir crazy from not leaving the house for a week and a half and only seeing Kensi and Evan, and he knew Kensi was getting a little sick of being at home all the time, too. He had another week until he was due back at NCIS, and when he returned he'd decided he was going to sign the papers Hetty had given him years ago so he could officially become an NCIS agent. He hadn't excepted her offer when she'd gave them to him because he couldn't see himself not being a cop, but now he couldn't see himself as ever being anything other than a field agent for NCIS. The bullpen was his second home and his coworkers were truly his surrogate family. He forgot that he was still technically an LAPD liaison frequently and wondered if when he finally did get his NCIS badge if anything would feel any different to him. At this point, after all he'd been through with NCIS, he seriously doubted it.

He noticed her staring at Evan, her eyes screaming 'Let me hold him!', but her mouth staying shut. He smiled slightly, holding out Evan to her. "Want to hold him?"

She nodded eagerly, taking the baby from Deeks, extremely cautious. "I bet Kensi was glad he was a he and not a she."

"Oh yeah. And to top it all of she won the bet." He leaned in and lowered his voice a bit. "You know how... erm... competitive Kensi can be."

"I heard that," a groggy voice shot from behind them. They turned around to find Kensi glaring, her dark eyes casting daggers their way as she swept her messy bedhead out of her face.

She got up slowly and winced, still not completely recovered from the childbirth yet. The main problem she had with the pain was that she couldn't throw herself into exercise like she had planned to. She missed the exhilaration of running and of kicking punching bags, and she was tired of being cooped up in the house for days on end with minimal movement.

"I was just telling Nell how wonderful you are."

"Mhmm. That's what I thought." She allowed herself to smile a bit as she laid eyes on Nell, glad to see her friend. "Hey. It's about time you showed up."

"I figured you two might want some time to yourselves," Nell explained. "Plus, things have been pretty busy for me and Eric lately." She cleared her throat and grinned softly. "He proposed."

Kensi felt her eyes widen as her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, Nell! No way! How'd he do it?"

"We were walking by this really beautiful shoreline yesterday morning, he'd picked me a flower and put it in my hair, then he just got down on one knee and- pop! Engaged." She wiggled her finger out from under Evan's bum, waving a dark amber colored stone on a gold band for display.

"That ring is so unique," Kensi commented, watching the way the stone shown bright under the lights.

Nell blushed and nodded, commenting softly, "He said it reminded him of my eyes."

Kensi's heart felt like it was about to burst for her friend, her eyes a little watery, which she hated. Ever since she'd had Evan, everything about her seemed to scream 'hormones'. Anything even slightly emotional made her tear up. The doctor said it was normal and should wear off in another week or two, and as for Kensi she couldn't wait. She wanted to go back to her normal self, though she realized with a child her definition of 'normal' would be tweaked considerably to accommodate her new son. "That may be the sweetest, cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life."

Nell looked like she was trembling with excitement and probably would've squealed had she not been so mindful that she was holding a newborn. "I know, right?! And you know what the best part about all of this is?"

"What?"

"We get to plan our weddings together!"

"Yay...?"

* * *

Kensi sat cuddled up against the arm of the couch, her feet intertwined with Deeks' leg and her arms rubbing a tired, full baby's back. Deeks watched her shush the fussy little boy gently, her hand trailing up and down his spine comfortingly. He finally settled down, his passy falling out of his mouth after a minute or two.

"See? And _that_ is how you get a newborn to sleep."

Deeks held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. You are the baby master. I commend you."

Kensi kissed Evan's head, rubbing her fingers gently over his soft spot. "We make good babies."

Deeks watched his wife and son with a small smile, nodding in agreement. "Yes we do."

He scooched closer to his little family, placing a hand around Kensi's shoulder and pressing his lips to her hair. He savored the moment, letting his mouth linger on her hair line, breathing her in. "I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, scary. But anyways- I was thinking that since I'm going back to work tomorrow I should fill out those papers Hetty gave me awhile back so I can become an NCIS agent instead of still being apart of the LAPD."

She glanced up quickly from Evan, returning her gaze to their son before he could read her expressions. "That's a big step."

"I don't know. You think it will be? I always thought that being a cop was in my veins, but NCIS is my home. It has been for the past few years. I don't even know if it will feel different."

She glanced at him sideways, her gaze inquiring. "You want to?"

"I think so."

She smiled and shrugged. "You're right. You've already spread on NCIS like a rash-"

"Rash? What a lovely metaphor."

"But there's something else," Kensi continued, not missing a beat after his sarcastic interruption. "Now that Evan's here and I've had some time to put it all into perspective... I don't think I can return as a field agent."

"What?" Deeks asked, dumbstruck. Kensi and NCIS went hand and hand with each other. If she wasn't around at work with him, he doubted he would enjoy it half as much. "Are- are you sure?"

"I want to have your back. And I don't want you to get hurt on the job without me there." She couldn't imagine how guilty she would feel if anything was to happen to him. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to ward off the thoughts. But she still felt, deep down, that she was taking the easy way out. If she could have it completely her way, she would want Deeks to quit his job, but she knew how selfish it would seem for her to tell him that.

As if he could read her mind, he swallowed. "You don't have to quit, Kensi. I could always quit."

"It wouldn't be fair to you."

"Well, it's not fair to you."

"It's not fair to Evan, okay?" She stared down at her sleeping son, his hand twitching against her heart.

He followed her gaze, staring down at Evan. He reached one of his thumbs down, letting the little boy grab onto it reflexively. "I could quit," he repeated quietly.

"No you can't," she dismissed easily. "I want to have your back, but I think Austin can handle it."

It was true; Austin had proven to be a relatively okay partner. Not much compared to Kensi, but he had a good attitude and valuable assets that contributed to the team. "Then what about you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm wondering if Hetty would let me join linguistics or forensics or be her assistant or something. If not..." she let her voice trail off, not sure what she would do if she couldn't work at NCIS. She didn't even like to think about it.

"I'll ask Hetty about it, okay?" He pulled her closer, trying to melt away her uncertainty. "Don't worry about it. Everything will work out in the end."

She gulped, held Evan tighter. "I hope so."

* * *

In the end, everything really did work out okay. Hetty pulled every string she could and managed to transfer Kensi to the intelligence department at NCIS, and she was happy to accept the papers Deeks signed, enlisting him as an honorary NCIS probationary agent. Nine months of strenuous planning later and one day before their wedding night, everything seemed to be falling into place.

"Deeks, what did I say about running in the house?" Kensi yelled, stooping down to pick up the turbulent little boy who was currently crawling full speed through the kitchen, screaming at the top of his lungs as Deeks chased him across the tiles.

"Party pooper," he grumbled under his breath, watching as Evan squirmed to get down.

Kensi blew out a frustrated breath, her mind scrambled. She had two kids trampeeding through her kitchen, a burning stew on the stove (even after months of studying the art of cooking, she still couldn't do it to save her life), a huge heap of laundry waiting for her to fold, and dog food strewn across the floor. The honeymoon they had planned for tomorrow was so close she could almost smell the salty air of the resort they'd booked in Hawaii, and with days like the one she was experiencing, she could use a week long vacation. "Make yourself useful and fold those clothes, will you?"

"Yes dear."

She supported a shimmying Evan with one arm, stirring the concoction with her free hand. "What's in there?" she asked Evan, whom she was trying to slowly but surely teach to talk.

"Bird?"

She allowed herself a small smile. "You're silly."

"Silly?"

"Yeah, baby's silly."

"Momma?"

Kensi loved hearing him say forms of Mommy. It always made her heart flutter a little after a lifetime of never expecting to hear those words directed at her. "Mhmm?"

"What that?" She followed his chubby hand towards Monty. She shook her hand.

"That's Monty. You know that."

"Monty?"

"Yep."

"Doggy?"

"Uh-huh, Monty's a doggy." Seemingly satisfied with the answers to his questions, he tried to take the spoon from her. She let him, keeping a hand on it herself. "Are you cooking for Mommy?"

"Yeah."

"Does it look yummy?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. Deeks would be proud.

* * *

Kensi stared at herself in the mirror with something close to awe. After Jack, she never thought she would ever allow anyone as close to her as she'd allowed Deeks. Definitely not close enough for her to be dressed in a strapless, metallic embroidered, ivory colored ball gown. She watched a curl bounce around her face, one of the many locks that had escaped from her up-do. Her make-up accentuated her features without being over the top, keeping an overall natural feel to her style.

She swallowed nervously, letting her mind drift. She told herself that the wedding was just a formality, that it wouldn't change anything. They were technically already married, and after Evan was born Deeks had to practically beg to have a wedding party. She didn't understand his need to throw a celebration for something that had already been commemorated a long time ago, but she ended up letting him have his way.

She thought about her father, how she wanted him to be there. She'd asked Callen and Sam to walk her down the isle, and she knew it honored them that she would want them to fill that position on one of the most important days of her life. But she knew how much it would mean if her father was the one to give her away to Deeks. And it broke her heart a little that he wouldn't be there.

"Hey!" she heard Nell call from behind her, and she forced a smile. Nell looked gorgeous in her water colored bridesmaid gown, a short A-line. "You look amazing, Kensi."

Kensi smiled again, this time something much happier as opposed to her fake, strained one from a few seconds earlier. "Me? Look at you! Eric won't be able to keep his hand off of you."

"Speaking of not being able to keep your hands off of each other..." she lowered her voice a bit even though they were alone. "You um... looking forward to that honeymoon?"

Kensi shrugged honestly. It would definitely be nice to get away from everything for a few days, but she'd hardly been away from Evan a few hours, much less a whole week. "Kind of. I'm going to miss Evan though."

"I'll go over to your Mom's a few times and check up on him, okay?"

"Call me if it gets too bad?"

Nell shook her head. "Nope. No coming home early over one phone call with him crying for his Mommy."

Kensi bit on her lip at the thought of her little boy crying himself to sleep at night without his parents. She gulped as Nell continued, seemingly oblivious to Kensi's turmoil. "Just enjoy the time away. I'm sure you're both ready for a little vacation."

Kensi nodded, and not two moments later she was being led down the stairs of the beautiful La Venta Inn. The stars were starting to speckle the sky, the usually imposing California sun setting over the ocean and casting an orange glow over their wedding's venue. She watched from her spot behind the bridal carpet as first Astrid, then Nell and Ray (who took a lot of tweaking on Hetty's part to be allowed to attend) walked down the isle, bouquets in hand. Eric followed, carrying Evan with one hand and the wedding rings with the other. She smiled at her little boy, watching to way his blue eyes danced under the setting sun and blond curls lit in the glow of the paper lanterns.

She took a deep breath, realizing it was her turn. G and Sam each interlocked one of their arms with hers, and they each offered her a reassuring smile. She focused on trying not to either cry, laugh, or shake, but all of her resistance faded away as she looked up to see her husband smiling at her, his eyes drinking her in. The only event that could compare to the happiness on his face had been when Evan was born, and seeing him staring at her like that made her smile, her eyes teary. Her heart fluttered as she approached him, and she was barely able to register the two simultaneous pecks she felt to the sides of her cheeks. She grinned at Sam and Callen, mouthing the words "Thank you."

She grabbed Deeks' hands, hoping hers weren't clammy or moist from the nerves coursing through her like the waves that were crashing onto the sand in the background. They'd decided to go pretty old school, letting the priest do his thing. But they had agreed that writing their own vows would be more personal. She heard Deeks clear his throat, looking straight at her as he spoke, like she was the only person witnessing the exchange.

"You are the most beautiful person I know, inside and out. I don't tell you that enough. You have been the greatest thing to ever happen in my life, the best mother I've ever known, the most loving wife. If you wouldn't have come into my life, I don't know where I'd be in life right now. I know that I definitely wouldn't be half as happy. Kensi, you are my everything. My reason to live. My life. The closest thing to paradise I've ever known. You are all of my dreams come true. And I love you."

She felt tears squirming out of the corners of her eyes, trailing down her cheeks, no doubt destroying her make-up. She had expected him to be his normal cheesy, goofy self, and she was pleasantly surprised to hear the honesty in her voice. She tried not to choke on her tears as she spoke, swallowing sorely.

"Well, I don't know if I can top that or not." She heard Deeks chuckle softly, the sound lifting her heart. He reached out a hand to stroke away her tears as she continued. "You have always been there for me, when we were partners and now that you're the father of my child. I sometimes feel like we were made for each other, you know? I keep telling myself how lucky I was to find you because you are the most anyone could ever ask for or want. Hilarious, witty, and," she rolled her eyes, "yes, charming. But you're also fiercely loyal to me and everyone else who needs you. So I guess what I need to say is thank you. For everything. For the best years of my life. And I love you too."

He caressed her hand in his, looking at her with unbelieving eyes, like he couldn't even fathom the genuine words she'd said were directed at him. In the back of her mind she could hear the priest saying that he could kiss her, but she didn't comprehend the words until he was leaning down, one hand on her well fitted dress at her side, the other cupping her cheek. She felt herself leaning into his lips on her tip toes, allowing him easy access to her mouth. Suddenly she seemed to remember they weren't alone and pulled back from him reluctantly, fighting with all her will power not to pull in for another kiss.

Deeks grinned at her, taking his hand in hers as he led her down the isle. Halfway down the carpet, she heard a tiny voice call, "Dada!" and saw a mess of curly, light hair bounce its way over to Deeks. He leaned down, picked his son up with one arm easily.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" he repeated back just as enthusiastically. He waved to their wedding cake, his hand flying. "Cake?"

Deeks sat him down as they exited the chaos of the carpet, sitting him near a palm tree. "Maybe in a little while. We have to eat dinner first."

"Eat dinner first?"

"Yep."

Kensi was so thankful he wasn't whiny or spoiled when it came to getting things or being impatient when he was told to wait. Oh, he had his moments, but overall she was no nonsense when it came to hissy fits over nothing. She though it was adorable how oblivious he'd seemed to everything. Never mind they'd been in the middle of their wedding; he'd padded across the rows of people like they were nothing to get to his parents.

She bent over to pick him up this time, speaking to him as she walked him over to one of her impromptu babysitters for the night. "Grandma's been wanting to see you all night. You can hang out with her for a little while."

"Nell?"

"No, Grandma."

"Nell?"

She shook her head, smiling. He seemed to love saying Nell's name for some reason, was known to parade around the house mumbling "Nell, Nell, Nell, Nell," over and over and over again. "Not Nell." She pointed to her mother through the crowd of wedding guests. "See, Grandma."

"Nell."

It was more of an end of discussion rather than another question, like his little mind was made up and that he would continue to say his aunt's name until somebody made it a point to stop him. She passed him off to Julia, but not before her mother touched her arm and stopped her. She hugged her with one arm, the other supporting Evan. "Kensi, you look so pretty."

"I get it from you, Mom," she whispered into her ear with a small smile.

"I can't believe your all grown up," she sniffled out, keeping her grip firm on Kensi's waist. "Your father would've approved."

Kensi grinned, biting back another wave of tears. She peered at the array of family and friends over her mother's shoulder, finding her husband wrapped up in a conversation with Ray. "I know."

With that, Julia kissed her cheek, sending her off to her new life with Deeks.

* * *

"And if anything, anything goes wrong, just give us a call."

"Deeks, everything will be fine," Kensi assured him, though her own heart was constricting knowing that she'd be leaving behind Evan for the next week.

"I know," he sighed, but leaned in closer to Julia and whispered loudly, "Then give _me_ a call."

Julia rolled her eyes, handing them Evan so they could say goodbye. He was sleepy, his bright blue eyes growing droopy. "Promise to be good for Grandma?" Kensi didn't wait for a reply, kissing him quickly and cuddling his body close to hers. "I love you."

She passed him off to Deeks, trying to keep her emotions in check. Deeks ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his forehead and giving him a high five, something new they'd taught him. "I'm going to miss you, buddy. Love you. Take care of Grandma for us."

Begrudgingly, he passed off his son to Julia. Julia's eyes twinkled at her daughter's and son-in-law's goodbyes to their son. She patted Deeks' cheek and kissed Kensi's temple. "Have fun. And don't you dare come home early, understand?"

Kensi sighed, not ready to commit with a solid 'Okay' or even a 'Fine', uncertain if she'd be able to stick to her promise. "Bye, Mom. Bye, baby." She called one last, "Love you guys," before climbing into the limo with Deeks close behind her.

As soon as they were in the car, Deeks kissed her exuberantly. She had to admit, it felt good. After all of the stress of wedding planning and looking after the new addition to their family, there was a lot less time for her and Deeks to spend together. She felt all of her tension ease under his embrace, let everything go for a few seconds. "Ready to honeymoon, Wifey?"

"Absolutely, Hubby."

* * *

**A/n THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE AND EVERYTHING! I seriously love you all. I wouldn't have been able to finish this story without you. I wish you all a life time filled with good things, including Densi and NCIS: LA feels.  
To write a sequel or to not write a sequel? These are the important questions in life. I honestly don't know if I will/should or won't/shouldn't. But keep your eyes open if you're interested!  
Thanks to my amazing beta who scars me for life with her... erm... graphic smut. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!  
Thanks to my wonderful friend, Karo, for being there! Without this story, we would've never met.  
Thanks to my faithful reviewers, including but not limited to:  
That Aussie Gurl  
SuperMartinha  
Kath46  
F Maurice  
Somnium1  
SunnyCitrus10  
Imacwhinney  
and  
BonesnCastleFREAK  
Sorry if I forgot anyone! Just know I love you all!  
THANKS AGAIN, PERFECT PEOPLE!  
XOXO-  
Cierra**


End file.
